


Como sueñan las sirenas.

by YukinoMiyagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bad Decisions, Boys In Love, Brothers, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Friends to Lovers, Love Stories, M/M, Men Crying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoMiyagi/pseuds/YukinoMiyagi
Summary: "Se aferró a esos escritos que ahora tenían el aroma de su piel, con esperanza en que nada pasara. Con esperanza que diera un paso atrás y lo escogiera a él, que fuera ese que describía en cada palabra. Verlo fingir felicidad era una pesadilla, que su corazón no comprendía".Yuuri Katsuki regresa a su ciudad después de múltiples fracasos en su carrera como patinador. Resignado, decide dedicarse al negocio familiar y olvidarse de los patines para siempre. Sin embargo, sus sueños y deseos más profundos que traduce en escritos, lo impulsan de manera secreta a seguir anhelando, o al menos a seguir soñando con él. Pero un día sus sueños se salen de las páginas y la vida se le desordena por completo.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sean bienvenidos a esta historia, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla! 
> 
> Yukino.

**COMO SUEÑAN LAS SIRENAS.**

 

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

 

Basado en el anime de Yuri!!! On Ice

 

Viktor x Yuuri

 

Capítulo 1.

 

_“Sueña que vendrá del mar, un amor de carne y sal, con besos de héroe, de leyenda…”_

 

 

 

El aire fresco de su ciudad no era suficiente para oxigenarle el alma. Volvía con las manos vacías, con los sueños en fracaso y con el mal sabor de boca al no saber que diría en su casa, donde confiaron tanto. Arrastraba las ruedas de su maleta con el dolor del peso de las decepciones y vaya que era insoportable. El patinaje artístico debía quedarse guardado y encadenado a los imposibles. Ya lo había probado, ya había participado y había perdido, no una sino muchas veces. Nadie para su fortuna le reconocía, no quería que se acercaran con palabras consoladoras, que ya no servían de nada.

 

Caminó sin alteraciones. Quería mirar muy bien su pequeña ciudad, la que tendría que recibirlo por mucho tiempo, quizás para siempre. Sentía que cada paso se hacía más difícil, como si los zapatos se pegaran al concreto. Quiso tanto haber traído buenas noticias a su casa, quiso tanto que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y haber visto el resultado de su esfuerzo, pero la realidad golpeaba sin piedad.

 

Casi rayaba el ocaso y se detuvo en un pequeño muelle de la playa de la ciudad. El atardecer era precioso. Se sintió inspirado en ese sitio, como si no fuera un final sino más bien un inicio. Celestino le había dicho que si deseaba él seguiría entrenándolo, pero sentía vergüenza de hacerlo perder el tiempo, por eso con toda la educación aprendida en Japón le dijo que tomaría un largo descanso emocional, pero que si se decidía volvería a intentarlo. Su plan no era dejar el mundo artístico del todo, incluso tenía pensado pedir trabajo a Yuko y a Minako para instruir pequeñitos y seguir en contacto con el medio. No podía desligarse del todo de algo que amaba tanto. Pero ya hacerlo él en público, era otra cosa.

 

Y llegó a su mente esa otra cosa que le dolía en el pecho, el no haberse podido cruzar nunca con él. Mirando ese naranja que se le estrellaba en la cara, pudo verlo, patinando como si la pista y él fueran uno mismo. Las pocas oportunidades que tuvo para hablarle, las había perdido pues no creía que fuese a perder tiempo con alguien mediocre como él. Eso quizás era lo que más le dolía. Ahora sólo podría soñar con su héroe personal, con su mentor, al que había defraudado y de qué manera. El último momento en el aeropuerto cuando él le dijo que si quería una foto; debió tragarse su orgullo y habérsela tomado, así entonces hubiese estado en contacto con su humanidad, por centímetros siquiera. Pero en ese momento, pudo más su tonto miedo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya no podía posponer la llegada a casa, tenía mucha hambre.

 

—¡Bienvenido Yuuri! —gritaron al unísono quienes lo esperaban en su casa. Hubo algarabía cuando lo vieron entrar, su amigos, su familia estaban ahí, esperando por su llegada. Se sintió peor. Mientras Takeshi le abrazaba hasta casi destrozarle, su padre servía feliz copas de vino para recibir al muchacho. Su profesora estaba ahí y le reprochaba el hecho de haber subido de peso, y le dijo que le pondría en una rutina para que bajara lo más pronto posible. Su madre le abrazó con firmeza pero de manera corta, en Japón los sentimientos sobraban. Hasta las chiquillas de quienes recibía tantas fotos por parte de Yuko estaban emocionadas de verlo, se le lanzaban encima para preguntarle tantas cosas que ni siquiera él comprendía. Por unos minutos se sintió feliz, como si de verdad mereciera ese recibimiento. Y desde el fondo de su corazón, agradeció que no le hubiesen recibido como un perdedor. Por su puesto aún no le decía a nadie que no volvería al patinaje artístico y ese no era el momento, no cuando se alegraban con su presencia.

 

Entró haciendo un escándalo, feliz de llevar esa nueva medalla en su pecho. Creyó que lo esperaba una sorpresa por eso no se tomó la molestia de prender la luz, seguramente lo haría sola junto a muchas risas y abrazos. Pero nunca pasó. Recorrió palmo a palmo su departamento y sólo se encontró con el descuido de las ventanas abiertas. De nuevo un triunfo que no celebraría con ese que tanto creía que amaba y que tanto decía que lo amaba. Leo, no estaba por ningún lado y la verdad no se hubiese sorprendido tanto, él nunca estaba. Ninguna de sus medallas se había llevado la ovación necesaria fuera de los podios. Con una triste sonrisa prendió todas las luces y fue a la cocina a sacar una lasaña congelada que había por montones. No tenía ganas de salir a comer y menos solo. Prendió el horno microondas y creyó de verdad, soñó con que hubiese alguna sorpresa en alguna parte, que quizás no había revisado bien, y dio la vuelta de nuevo ya con luz, para mantener la esperanza. Pero no había nada. El timbre del horno sonó, ya su espectacular cena de bienvenida estaba lista. Corrió con desgano la silla del comedor y se sentó en ella para comer. Tenía mucha hambre, siempre tenía hambre.

 

—Ay Viktor, eres un tonto. Y esta lasaña sabe horrible —se dijo para sí mismo enterrando el tenedor dejando que el aire caliente saliera un poco —No creo que me merezca esto, de verdad no creo —la horrible pasta ahora tenía el aderezo de sus lágrimas.

 

—Yuuri, lo hiciste terrible en ese giro triple —le decía Minako mientras miraban el video de su última presentación —hay que trabajar en eso y ¿puedes ver esa expresión? Parece que tuvieras una estaca en el trasero.

 

—Por favor no me hagas ver ese video otra vez, me atormenta verme así —dijo Yuuri tapándose los ojos, recibiendo una copa de sake de su padre —creo que conmigo no hay remedio.

 

—Primero ponte en forma y ya veremos cómo cambiamos esas expresiones.

 

La fiesta siguió pero Yuuri no quería seguir en el salón comedor. Estaba de verdad agotado y de alguna manera su desdicha había disminuido un tanto con ese recibimiento. No se imaginaba cómo se habían enterado pues se aseguró de no decirle a nadie, pero creyó que al fin y al cabo era ingenuo pensar que lo podría ocultar, con que alguno le preguntara a Pichit, ya lo sabrían. Recordándolo, tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje, junto con una fotografía de su bienvenida con todos.

 

—Te esperaba hace horas —dijo con voz tímida a su amante que llegaba apestando a licor — y también esperaba una bienvenida, volví a ganar, ¿lo recuerdas?

 

—Por favor Viktor, sin dramas. Estoy acá hoy, ¿no te es suficiente eso?, debería serlo, dejé a mis amigos y a muchos empresarios por venir a estar contigo. Además ¿qué es eso de una bienvenida? ¿qué acaso eres una quinceañera? Te fuiste sólo dos meses. Y no me digas que ganaste, eso ya lo sé, te envié un mensaje en el mismo momento en que te pusieron la medalla en el cuello. Quisiera dormir un poco, ven y acompáñame así ya no tendrás ideas tontas en la cabeza.

 

Viktor le siguió sin demora y se excusó por el “reclamo”. Patético. Ese hombre tenía tanto poder sobre su vida que siempre como fuera, Viktor tendría la culpa de todo. Y aún sabiendo lo malo que era para su alma estar con él, no podía dejarlo, le era imposible pensar en no tenerlo. Pero ya se estaba hartando. Como tantas veces antes.

 

—Lo siento tanto Viktor, una vez más, no pude ni siquiera lograr que me miraras o vieras mi actuación con respeto, por que debió ser un desastre para tus ojos —así entonces comenzaba la hora de la auto compasión para Yuuri. Admiraba y tenía en un altar a su par Viktor Nikiforov, patinador ruso de veintisiete años, pentacampeón mundial. Lo admiraba desde que era muy pequeño y soñaba con siquiera hacer una rutina parecida a las que Viktor tenía. Pero algo en su cuerpo no era igual al del ruso y por eso fracasaba tan miserablemente y cuando por fin pudo estar al menos en una misma sala con él, no logró más que saludarlo levantando una copa. Era un cobarde.

 

Pero no siempre le tenía miedo. De su maleta sacó un cuaderno muy grueso con muchas hojas ya escritas por él. Su tesoro. Se abrazó a éste y se tendió en su pequeña cama. Ahí estaba en miles de palabras el Viktor que sí le hablaba, el Viktor que le enseñaba. Que le tocaba. Yuuri supo que su admiración estaba ligada a su corazón y se enamoró de su Idol. Lo sabía todo de él y no sabía nada. Pero soñaba mucho. Y lo que soñaba, lo escribía por que en ese mundo perfecto de palabras, ellos eran felices para siempre. Abrió el cuaderno en una de las partes que más le gustaba, una de las muchas en las que se sentía pleno.

 

_“Luego de terminar nuestro café en ese pequeño local de París, Viktor me tomó de la mano y la sujetó con fuerza. Yo estaba muy avergonzado, no sabía qué decirle así que con torpeza le tomé por su otra mano y la besé. Él me miró con ternura y con voz muy baja me dijo que nos fuéramos de ahí, que no resistía más el no tener el contacto de mi cuerpo. Me ericé por completo ¿qué no le era suficiente con lo que había pasado la noche anterior?, parecía que no y aunque yo estuviese adolorido tendría todo el vigor para estar con él. Despacio caminamos tomados de la mano, admirando cada calle como un par de ridículos. Él me veía con esperanza. Yo sabía que le traía a su vida una alegría que no había conocido antes. Y yo también sonreía aunque no se me diera tan bien hacerlo. Todos a nuestro alrededor eran invisibles mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano sin importar los prejuicios. Hablábamos tonterías, como quien debería hacer el desayuno, o quien debería llevar la ropa a la tintorería. Sin pensarlo, llegamos a la puerta de nuestro sitio y él sacó la llave de su bolsillo con prisa. Había regresado ya su ímpetu. Y mi cuerpo vibraba. Yo lo necesitaba piel con piel. Su cuerpo tan blanquecino era un deleite._

_A penas si me dejó cerrar la puerta y se me lanzó encima para besarme como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Y mi boca de mariposa lo recibió entero, abriendo y cerrando para intentar absorberlo todo. No quería que escapara ni el más mínimo sabor a él. El beso se hizo tan apasionado, tan profundo que ya la ropa causaba un calor molesto. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y buscó mis pezones hasta encontrarlos. Sólo un gemido salió de mi boca, porque quería más de ese hombre. Quería que me dejara en pedazos como siempre lo hacía. Quería gritar de placer en sus brazos, quería que me tomara tan fuerte por el cabello que gran parte quedara en sus preciosos dedos. La cama nos esperaba. Me quitaba la ropa como si fuera una muñeca, creo que quería observarme entero, desnudo._

_—Eres tan hermoso —Me dijo sonriendo, mirando mi sexo que ya estaba crecido. Y él quiso que lo estuviera más. Se agachó y con una mano lo tomó con fuerza para luego meterlo en su boca. Sentí mucha vergüenza, no me gustaba que sus labios se profanaran, pero yo lo sentía tan exquisito que deseaba que no terminara nunca. Él me miraba buscando mi expresión y yo lo único que podía hacer era perderme en el lapislázuli de sus ojos.  Veía como por las esquinas de su boca se escapaba saliva que con gusto limpiaba con mis dedos para luego llevarla a mi boca. Yo pronto terminaría y sabiendo esto al ver mi cara, uno de sus dedos inquietos se quería abrir paso en mi entrada. Me dolió mucho pero más por el hecho que no había tenido descanso en casi una semana. Sin dejar de succionar mi sexo, su dedo se deslizaba dentro de mi, hasta así poder meter otro. Yo gemía desesperado, lo quería dentro a él. Quería sentir todo su peso sobre mí, quería la fricción de su piel con la mía, cómo su sudor se combinaba con el mío y empezaba la lluvia salada que me encantaba lamer de su espalda. Mis piernas empezaban a dejar de responder. Lo supo y de prisa se sacó mi pene de su boca y se puso de pie para tumbarme en el colchón. Yo lo sabía, lo veía, estaba muy excitado y pronto yo lo sentiría por mí mismo. Flexioné la piernas sobre mi pecho, quería hacerle muy fáciles las cosas y entonces…”_

 

—¡AY DIOS MÍO CÓMO PUDE ESCRIBIR ESTO! —gritó Yuuri muy fuerte, sonrojado abrazando su cuaderno con fuerza sobre su pecho —estoy muy loco por ti Viktor —dijo incorporándose un poco y acercando su mano a uno de los muchos poster de su pared — sé que en este momento debes estar siendo amado y protegido como yo lo haría.

Pero ese Viktor que tanto amaba, no era el mismo Viktor que retozaba a miles de kilómetros con un hombre que no lo respetaba. Nunca se había hablado de su reservada vida personal, igual el muchacho de Rusia, parecía siempre estar feliz, lleno de energía y le encantaba alentar a sus contemporáneos a ser mejores cada día. Eso era totalmente auténtico en él. Su sonrisa y su alegría arrolladoras. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que podía manipularlo su amante. Pero quería encontrar en él ese “algo” que siempre veía en todos. Quería pensar que a pesar de la pared que los separaba él era el indicado. Muy pocas ocasiones a pesar de su frialdad, había dado muestras de cariño. Y todo parecía resumirse en que el otro, no se había declarado homosexual e incluso estaba comprometido. Qué dilema.

 

_“En la barra de aquel bar, me sentí observado. Era una poderosa mirada que me recorría entero. Yo no sabía qué hacer, me sentía atrapado, como paralizado ante un depredador. Lentamente como una serpiente lo sentí junto a mi, mientras la escandalosa música impedía que le hablara con normalidad._

_—Hola, veo que no tienes compañía, ¿te molesta si me…”_

 

—¡Ay no qué asco! —gritó Yuuri tachando con furia lo último que había escrito —parece un guión de película muy barata. Además yo nunca he estado en un bar, no tengo ni idea de cómo es una barra, qué tan alta es la música… ahora que lo pienso tengo una vida muy aburrida — Yuuri Katsuki estaba como todas las tardes desde que llegó a Hasetsu, sentado en la playa muy cerca del muelle. Ver el atardecer le recordaba que había un nuevo día que vendría con toda la monotonía, pero que le regalaba otro espacio para seguir soñando.

 

Todo comenzó desde que era muy joven, en un ejercicio de su secundaria. Deberían escribir su más grande anhelo a manera de historia. Y él no supo que hacer. Si decía que deseaba ser patinador sobre hielo seguro se burlarían y lo llamarían rarito. Así que hizo lo predecible y escribió a cerca de cómo ser un excelente Administrador. No hubo nada sobresaliente en su escrito, tuvo una nota mediocre pero al menos salió del apuro. Sin embargo le quedó la intriga. Y escribió de cómo subía al podio del oro en el Grand Prix y a su lado estaba Viktor. Se le hizo lindo y así poco a poco, comenzó a soñar con muchas cosas, sobretodo con él. No se dio cuenta que ese hombre le invadía los pensamientos hasta que sus escritos subieron de tono. Besarlo, acariciarlo, que él lo tomara, por que vaya que tenía definido los roles. Sabía que si algún día tenía una relación con un hombre, él sería incapaz de tomar la iniciativa. La gran mayoría de sus escritos terminaban en sexo. Después de ganar competencias, después de duros entrenamientos, después de fracasos tremendos, siempre terminaban en sexo. Nunca jamás, jamás, podría estar con Viktor, pero el poder poseerlo en pensamientos le era más que suficiente. Pero sabía que necesitaba a alguien en la vida real. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo solo, quería de verdad caricias y besos. Se abrazó a sus piernas, creyendo que en algún lado del globo alguien había nacido para él. Hombre, mujer, no importaba en ese momento. Quería sentirse amado. Miró con nostalgia el agua azulina. Y se sintió feo.

 

Mientras iba en su bicicleta, sintió que su celular vibraba con insistencia. Seguro era su hermana que necesitaba otro tanto de sus favores, estaba ya molesto y le recordaría que no era su empleado, que esas aguas termales eran tan suyas como de ella.  Ya habían pasado cuatro meses y estaba llevando las cosas muy bien. Sus padres estaban felices, pues él parecía feliz.

 

—Pero qué fastidio —se dijo para sí, sacando el aparato de su bolsillo. Se reprendió a él mismo cuando vio que las llamadas perdidas eran de su amigo Pichit.

 

—Yuuri, gracias por devolverme la llamada —dijo alegre el muchacho —te diré rápidamente, como sabrás una de las competencias es en Japón y le dije a los muchachos que los llevaría a un lugar excelente para relajarse antes que volvieran a casa. ¡Y con eso me refiero claro a las aguas termales de tu familia!, no debes preocuparte, ¡pagaremos por el servicio!

 

—¡Pichit pero qué estás diciendo! ¡Serán mis invitados! ¿puedes decirme quienes vendrán?

 

—Estaremos con Chris, JJ y su novia Isabella, Crispino y su hermana y yo con mi novia.

 

—Ya veo, iré de inmediato con mis padres para organizar su llegada. ¡Gracias por venir a visitarme!

 

Yuuri estaba muy feliz de ver a Pichit. Le daba mucha pena el hecho de ver a los otros chicos, después de su desastre en las presentaciones anteriores. Por supuesto su ansiedad se acrecentó y empezó a alterar a todo el mundo para que el lugar estuviera perfecto. No necesitaba ser tan estricto, ya de por sí todo siempre estaba en perfecto orden. Una limpieza más acá, un poco de polvo allá, los licores bien puestos y todo estaría listo.  No negaba su nostalgia al saber que ellos participarían y que él no estaría. Pero a pesar de todo había cierta tranquilidad en su alma. Sentía que ya no haría el ridículo y que le cedería a otros el honor.

 

Llegó entonces el día. Como lo anunció Pichit llegó con todos los muchachos que quedaron fascinados con le lugar. Yuuri lucía orgulloso un delantal blanco en su totalidad, él sería su anfitrión. Muchos de ellos habían ido a Japón a las competencia pero siempre se iban sin haberlo recorrido más allá del Akihabara y del Templo de Asakusa. Salir de Tokio para ellos era toda una experiencia. Entrar en un baño termal, otro mundo desconocido. Pero por desgracia había reglas y los chicos y las chicas no estarían en el mismo sitio.

 

—Lo siento muchachos, mis padres son estrictos y es la tradición —se disculpaba el chico haciendo la reverencia conocida en su país. Pero no era necesario, todos se estaban divirtiendo en grande. Esas aguas eran en verdad un relajante único.

 

—Pichit, te vi por televisión, ¡lo estás haciendo cada vez mejor! Celestino se lo está tomando muy en serio contigo!

 

—Ha sido terrible y no he podido estar mucho con mi chica. Celestino me dijo que había escogido el peor momento para enamorarme. ¡Pero yo quería una novia! Y ha resultado ser un encanto. Me hace tan feliz… ¡Chris ponte algo por Dios! —Gritó Pichit al ver que el muchacho suizo hacía ciertas maniobras en completa desnudez. Yuuri sonrió y escuchó el timbre de la entrada. Salió del baño y se le hizo muy extraño que nadie fuera a abrir, pero al parecer todos estaban muy ocupados con las muchas visitas. Con rapidez abrió el portón. Y era él.

 

—Viktor Nikiforov… — dijo muy suavemente mientras el muchacho más alto le sonreía. Pero Yuuri se privó. No movió un músculo, no parpadeó, parecía que tampoco respiraba. Viktor hablaba y hablaba pero Yuuri nada podía responder. Se sintió un poco incómodo y le preguntó si podía pasar, que unos compañeros suyos lo habían invitado. Yuuri sin hablar dio un paso al costado y lo dejó seguir. Se quedó un rato más en la puerta. No podía ser cierto. ¡Viktor estaba en su casa! Y él se estaba comportando como un idiota.

 

Corrió como una quinceañera y se encontró con todos en el comedor. Debió pasar mucho tiempo paralizado porque la comida estaba servida. Siguió impresionado al ver a su ídolo ahí, sentado compartiendo con todos, como si nada. Así debía ser para el ruso, estaba con sus compañeros en un tiempo de descanso.

 

—Yuuri mira quien nos acompaña es Viktor Nikiforov —dijo dándole una palmadita al chico ruso en la espalda —Viktor él es Yuuri Katsuki, ¿lo recuerdas? —Viktor se quedó mirándolo largo rato mientras Yuuri sentía que se desmayaba. Luego con la mayor educación respondió que no tenía idea de quien se trataba, eso fue una daga directo al corazón de Yuuri que por poco se echa a llorar. Era obvio, una sombra como él, jamás sería recordada  por Viktor.

 

Yuuri no pudo esconder su nerviosismo así que le pidió a su hermana que se encargara de atender a Viktor. Yuuri temblaba, no sabía que hacer, a dónde ir, quiso escapar del sitio pero su hermana lo sacaba de una oreja de donde quería esconderse. Eran sus invitados gratuitos, él ayudaría.

 

—Yuuri una fotografía con tu ídolo — Yuuri quiso que Pichit muriera en ese momento. Pero no quería perder la oportunidad como esa vez en el aeropuerto. Este era su momento. Y pudo sentir cómo el hombro de su dios, le tocaba el suyo y seguro esa alegría se notaría en la fotografía.

 

El resto de la noche pasó entre risas y licor. El padre de Yuuri parecía muy contento convidando a todos a beber, las chicas se cansaron pronto y se excusaron para poder ir a dormir. Después de todo ver a tantos borrachines no era precisamente un placer, por mucho que los quisieran. El Sake, una bebida desconocida para ellos empezaba a hacer efecto nocivo, además el revoltijo con vino y cerveza los estaba llevando a levitar.

Yuuri en medio de aquella alocada reunión, era muy, pero muy feliz. Ver ahí a su sueño máximo, riendo y compartiendo con todos como si fuera un hombre cualquiera y no el campeón de campeones, le hizo sentirle un poco más cercano, Viktor después de todo era un ser humano. Uno muy hermoso. Yuuri le reclamó en secreto a Pichit el hecho de no haberle dicho que Viktor iba a ir, pero el chico le respondió que fue una cosa de último minuto, que los escuchó hablar de los planes y a él le pareció muy divertido y preguntó si podía ir también. Obvio no le dijeron que no, pidió indicaciones para llegar después ya que tenía que atender unos asuntos. Que su compañero de equipo Yuri Plisetsky no quiso ir pues no estaba en buenos términos con Yuuri. Quizás le daba un poco de pesar el haber sido tan rudo cuando Yuuri estaba llorando en el baño, derrotado. No fueron las palabras ni la actitud correctas y saberlo retirado no le trajo la satisfacción de un único “Yuri” sino más bien una desazón por su frialdad.

 

—Yuuri, lo siento mucho, yo tampoco supe que hacer cuando dijo que quería venir, preferí no decirte nada para que no salieras corriendo y escaparas. Sé que es tu ídolo máximo, pero pues quizás teniéndolo acá te hará recapacitar de tu idea tonta de dejar el patinaje.

 

—No es tonta Pichit —dijo algo nostálgico Yuuri —No me salieron bien las cosas, por mucho que lo intenté. No quiero alejarme del todo, pero por ahora no quiero ponerme otros patines y seguir comprobando que soy un fracaso —Pichit bajó la cabeza un tanto apenado. Las palabras de su amigo lo entristecían, no quería que se rindiera.

 

Rayaba la una de la mañana y era increíble la resistencia de esos hombres para beber. La resaca sería mortal y ya Yuuri pensaba en qué preparar el día siguiente para ellos. Notó algo curioso, Viktor se había alejado hacía un buen rato para ir al baño y no regresaba, quizás se había quedado dormido en el retrete o quizás se había tropezado y caído. Se angustió mucho y tuvo que ir a buscarlo solo, ninguno de ellos ni siquiera su padre estaban en condiciones de dar dos pasos.

 

Yuuri estaba asustado ya. No aparecía por ningún lado. Si se había caído al agua así de ebrio seguro se había ahogado. Se reprendió a él mismo por ese pensamiento. Al fondo del pasillo que daba a su habitación vio una luz. El corazón le dio un vuelco. A pasos lentos llegó hasta la puerta y la terminó de correr por completo. Sentado en su cama estaba Viktor Nikiforov con su cuaderno de escritos en las manos y su expresión no era la mejor. Claro que entendía lo que decía pues todo lo que escribía lo hacía en inglés para que en su casa no lo descubrieran. Y claro que sabía que se trataba de sí mismo.

 

—¿Qué es toda esta porquería pervertida que está escrita sobre mi? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

 

A las almas desdichadas parecía que les llegaba un momento en el que entraban en un largo y estrecho túnel de infortunios, uno tras otro, donde no había luz ni esperanza, ni tiempo. Yuuri ya había probado los fracasos en su carrera, sus anhelos reducidos a su pequeño pueblo y ahora, sus sueños más profundos, más eróticos y reales estabas en manos del protagonista de ellos, que claro, no debía enterarse nunca. Mientras veía a esos ojos azules destellar furia, pasaron por su cabeza toda clase de ideas, desde salir corriendo y vivir en las montañas, hasta lanzársele encima y robarle un beso. ¿Qué más daba ya? Todo en ese momento había acabado. Había muerto. Otra cosa más que le quedaba prohibida a Yuuri Katsuki: Soñar con Viktor Nikiforov. Este último se levantó de la cama cuaderno en mano y lo miró fijamente, con asco.

 

—Voy a demandarte por acoso, asqueroso perdedor. —Yuuri entendía su furia y no pudo decirle nada mientras se retiraba. Supuso que tomaría sus maletas y se iría. Yuuri estuvo un rato en su cuarto, aún alucinando el momento, además las copas que tenía de más no le dejaban vislumbrar bien la realidad. No quiso estar ahí. Salió de su propio cuarto, destrozado y de camino se encontró a Pichit quien dando tumbos y muy preocupado por que no regresaban los estaba buscando. Vio su triste actitud y lo llevó a rastras a que los acompañara con unos tragos más.

 

La sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Viktor sentado en la mesa bebiendo como si nada. Cuando lo vio llegar, una mirada de desprecio se le marcó en la cara para el chico del Japón. El primer pensamiento de Yuuri fue ir a buscar entre las cosas de Viktor su cuaderno pero ya no lo dejaron levantarse. Y empezó a recibir licor a diestra y siniestra. Quería literalmente ahogarse y morirse. Viktor era todo un caballero y no haría un drama frente a todos. Los asuntos con Yuuri los resolvería con él. Por supuesto que también quiso irse, ese era su propósito cuando entró a la sala comedor, pero todos se lo impidieron. En su gentileza no quiso levantar sospechas, no quiso ser un grosero. Pero ese niño era un asqueroso. Sin embargo, no pudo negarse él mismo que había partes de lo que alcanzó a leer, que no eran tan malas. Y que incluso le elevaron un poco el ego. También empezó a beber sin control para por ese momento olvidar esa situación.

 

La luz del sol le estaba rayando en los ojos cerrados. Intentó abrirlos pero el más mínimo parpadeo le hacía girar todo en el cuarto. Intentó también mover la cabeza y le fue peor. El dolor era tan insoportable que comenzó a llorar. Estaba acurrucado en la cama sintiendo que con cada mínimo movimiento se le desfragmentaba el cuerpo. Vio hacía abajo y toda su ropa estaba tirada, había charcos de vómito seguramente suyos, todo un espectáculo era ese momento. Tenía taquicardia, el corazón le iba a salir del pecho y el cerebro de la cabeza. Intentó estirar el brazo para apoyarse en la silla y sólo eso fue una agonía.

 

—Auxilio, Au… xilio por favor, llévenme a un hospital… mamá… me estoy muriendo… mamá por favor… — en cada llamada a su madre subía el tono de su voz, pero era inútil. Todos dormían en la casa, aún parecía ser muy temprano y más con la fiesta de la noche anterior. —Pichittt —Dijo en un alarido —Llama a una ambulancia por favor…

 

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Cada chillido me taladra la cabeza… —La voz, venía de su espalda. Yuuri sintió que una bocanada de vómito venía de nuevo, pero se alcanzó a tapar la boca para retenerlo. La voz era muy gruesa para que se tratara de una chica. Entonces supo que estaba alucinando. Con toda la fortaleza que le quedaba y sin poder darse la vuelta, apenas movió un brazo, que con dificultad estiró para tantear atrás de sí. Y la sintió, lo que parecía ser la espalda desnuda de alguien. Yuuri supo que debía moverse así se muriera en el intento y de un solo estirón se sentó en la cama viendo en dirección a la persona a su lado. —¿Porqué no duermes y dejas que yo también lo haga?

 

Yuuri impactado, perdió la fuerza de su cuerpo y se cayó de la cama. Un muy desnudo Viktor estaba boca abajo en su cama intentando acomodarse para seguir durmiendo. Yuuri intentó levantarse pero las piernas no le respondieron y volvió a caer. Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que también estaba desnudo. Pero había algo más, un agonizante dolor de espalda le atravesaba hasta la pelvis. No pudo dar crédito a lo que sentía. No supo que hacer. Apenas moverse era una agonía. Tirado en el piso de su propio cuarto, junto a su charco de vómito vio cómo unos pies muy blancos tocaban el piso. Viktor también con evidente dolor de cabeza buscó su ropa que organizadamente estaba en la silla. Con lentitud se la puso mientras era observado por el moribundo Yuuri. Cuando terminó y teniéndose de una pared, le dio una última mirada muy fría al piso donde estaba el muchacho tirado y desnudo, totalmente desorientado.

 

—No importa lo que pasó anoche, voy a demandarte.

 

Yuuri vio salir los pies de Viktor sin poder mover un músculo ni pronunciar una sílaba siquiera. Y las palabras del joven ruso le dieron vueltas en la cabeza como todo el cuarto. Y la verdad no importaba lo que había pasado esa noche. Porque no recordaba haber estado presente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes comienzan a leer esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa que deseen hacerme saber con gusto la atenderé! Debo hacer una aclaración, el Leo de esta historia no es el mismo "Leo de la Iglesia" personaje de la serie Yuri!!! On Ice. Sólo tomé su nombre pero son personas totalmente diferentes. El título de "Como sueñan las sirenas" fue tomado de la canción del mismo nombre de Ana Torroja. Sin más, los dejo con el segundo capítulo. Un abrazo!!

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

Basado en el anime de Yuri!!! On Ice

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 2.

_"Sueña que vendrá del mar, un amor de carne y sal, con besos de héroe, de leyenda..."_

 

 

Pasaba los días en una incertidumbre que ni siquiera le permitía comer. Bajó de peso rápidamente debido a eso. Sus problemas evidentes de ansiedad aumentaron, pues creía que cada que tocaban la puerta era la policía que venía por él, o los abogados de Viktor que le traían los papeles de una demanda que seguro no iba a poder pagar y que pasaría un tiempecillo en la cárcel, y sólo esperaba que fuera en Japón.

De esa noche no recordaba nada. Cuando por fin lo encontraron tirado en el piso, desnudo y rodeado de vómito todos se echaron a reír. Lucía fatal, lo llevaron a la ducha y de a pocos empezó a reaccionar. Preguntó muy insistente a Pichit cómo era que había terminado Viktor durmiendo en su habitación, pero ni él ni nadie supo darle razón. Sólo una de las chicas le dijo que iba de camino al baño esa madrugada y que lo vio a él siendo arrastrado por Viktor, riendo ambos a carcajadas, muy ebrios. "Al menos reíamos" pensó Yuuri al saber eso.

Por casi un mes, no pudo recuperar su vida. Se refugió en su casa y dormía mucho tiempo. Veía insistente las competencias y Viktor salía como si nada, daba entrevistas tranquilo, coqueteaba tan normal como siempre, al parecer ya no había razón para estar preocupado. Literalmente él era un insecto para Viktor, él no haría nada en su contra, era demasiado insignificante. Era claro que sus historias lo tomaron por sorpresa y se molestó como era lo normal, pero de ahí no pasaría. Seguro su cuaderno ya estaría en la basura. Igual que sus ilusiones.

Un día de repente se despertó y salió hacia la academia de Minako y le pidió trabajo. La mujer sin chistar le aceptó y le dijo el gusto que le causaba verlo tan animado, quizás pronto regresaría al patinaje, pero ahora más que nunca estaba convencido en no regresar. No podría ver a su ídolo nunca jamás.

Empezó a dar las clases muy animado. Sus alumnos eran pequeñines de seis años en adelante. Lo apreciaba mucho pues tenía en sus manos un semillero y esperaba que alguno de ellos hiciera lo que él no pudo. Que alguno de ellos un día trajera tantos oros a Japón que se convirtiera en leyenda. Los niños y niñas estaba felices, Yuuri era muy afable y muy paciente y las más felices eran las madres de estos pequeños, que se multiplicaron en acompañar a sus hijos a las clases cuando vieron al joven y atractivo profesor de ballet y sobretodo, cuando a través de su trusa pudieron ver ese apretado trasero. Las mujeres suspiraban cada vez que veían danzar al muchacho, tanto así que tuvo que cambiar de ubicación las cosas para evitar darles la espalda lo más posible. De un momento a otro, las clases se llenaron de chocolates, postres, muffins e infinidad de presentes y Minako estaba feliz pues las entradas se triplicaron.

Yuuri regresaba al atardecer al Onsen y siempre se detenía ahí, en ese pequeño muelle a ver el naranja con el que el día lo despedía. No podía dejar de pensar lo diferente que sería su vida si sus talentos se hubieran manifestado en el momento en el que los necesitó tanto. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Amarlo en secreto era el tesoro con el que tenía que morir, el Viktor de sus escritos debía ser ese amor para siempre, pero el de carne y hueso, lo descubrió lo llamó pervertido y lo escupió de su vida. Aún así, Yuuri seguía soñando y seguía escribiendo. Eso no se lo podrían quitar. Y aun en la cárcel lo haría.

— ¡Yuuri! — gritó Mari con fuerza —llegó esta carta y necesito que... —la muchacha no terminó de hablar cuando escuchó una estampida que venía de adentro de la casa, Yuuri estaba pálido y le arrancó la carta de la manos.

—¿QUÉ ES MARI? ¿DE LA POLICÍA? ¿DEL FBI? ¿DE ABOGADOS? —Yuuri temblaba intentando abrir el sobre, parecía entonces que su fin había llegado y tendría que vender su alma para poder pagar la demanda que de seguro Viktor le interponía por acoso.

—Es sólo el recibo del agua... te quería pedir que pasaras por la oficina después de dar tus clases, pero déjame yo iré, estás muy loco...

—Lo siento Mari, deja yo iré. —Yuuri tomó la carta con más calma, en la tarde haría el reclamo correspondiente. Pero algo no estaba bien. Internamente algo saltó en su pecho cuando creyó que se podía tratar de él. Y no sintió ese miedo a ser acusado, sintió una profunda esperanza de no ser olvidado. Repasaba en su cabeza una y otra vez esa terrible noche y luego el hecho de haber terminado en la cama durmiendo con él. Se odiaba no poder recordar el contacto mínimo de su piel, o su olor. Jamás en la cabeza se le pasó que hubieran hecho algo, eso no podría olvidarse además en semejante borrachera de todos, no hubiera podido ni darle un beso. Esas cosas no podrían olvidarse. Pero pasó más de una hora acostado en la misma cama que su amor y no recordaba nada y eso lo mataba.

_"Estábamos ahí, confundidos esperando quien daba el primer paso. Yo no lo resistí y tuve que extender mi mano hasta su muy pálido rostro para acariciar su mejilla. Él dejó caer su peso en mi palma y sentí que flotaba. Me acerqué con deseo, con hambre de su cuerpo. Él no protestó en lo más mínimo mientras deslizaba mis manos por su pecho y le quitaba su camisa. Mis labios se dirigieron directo a su cuello, me excitaba el escuchar su respiración agitada, sus gemidos que poco a poco subían de tono. No resistí mi propia ropa y empecé a desnudarme, lo necesitaba, el contacto con su piel, esa sedosa y blanquecina. Llevé mis manos a su cabeza, ya quería con fuerza darle un beso, me senté encima suyo sintiendo ese miembro que pronto me perforaría y partiría en dos por dentro... "_

Viktor pasaba horas leyendo y releyendo aquellas historias. Al principio creyó que era lo más vulgar y obsceno el mundo, pero poco a poco se empezó a dar cuenta que no era otra cosa que una apología total a su existencia. En ninguna de aquellas palabras había odio, o violencia mal intencionada. Por supuesto que preparó la demanda, claro que tenía en mente hacerlo pedazos en público y delatarlo como un acosador y violador en potencia, pero cada vez se aferraba más a esos escritos que le subían el ego. Para alguien en el mundo era tan importante, tan fuerte, tan perfecto, tan sublime y sexual, tan candente, tan tierno.

Luego pensaba que Yuuri no escribía eso por que lo sintiera sino por que simplemente lo tomó a él como referencia de su quizás frustrada vida íntima y era en esos momentos que llegaban los recuerdos de sus labios quemándole el pecho. Cómo esa lengua sedienta le succionaba los pezones y se sentía hipócrita al querer demandarlo cuando él se había acostado con su "acosador". Se dejó llevar esa noche por el olor de su cabello, por sentirse tan deseado cuando aquel a quien tanto añoraba no le tocaba un dedo por que no era suficiente para él. Que las pocas ocasiones en que lo hacía terminaba rápido por que no creía que los mimos fueran necesarios. Y eso no pasó con Yuuri. Él lo tomó como si fuera una joya preciosa y lo elevó hasta el infinito.

Con las hojas regadas por doquier, Viktor recorría en silencio su departamento tan falto de alegría que ahora se inundaba también de sueños con ese chico japonés. Y quiso conocerlo, profundizarlo. Pero Viktor ignoraba por completo que Yuuri no recordaba absolutamente nada de esa noche.

Yuuri se sonrojó y paró de escribir. Guardó su libreta nueva en su bolsa, se levantó, se sacudió la arena de la ropa y empezó a trotar hacia su casa. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde el "incidente" y nada absolutamente nada había pasado, así que estaba tranquilo para poder seguir soñando. Estaba muy tranquilo en su vida cotidiana, siendo el administrador del negocio de su familia y siendo profesor de ballet y pronto profesor de patinaje artístico. Creía estar listo para subirse de nuevo a los patines. Y qué mejor que haciéndolo desde el inicio, enseñando lo poco que sabía para poder volver él mismo.

Frente a su casa había un auto muy lujoso, de renta. No le sorprendió pues en ocasiones empresarios iban a su Onsen para relajarse. Entró y vio a dos hombres muy bien vestidos en el vestíbulo. Los saludó y entró lo más rápido posible para saber por qué no eran atendidos.

—Realmente no entiendo lo que dicen hijo —le habló la amorosa madre —sólo creo que entendí tu nombre pero no supe qué decirles. Afortunadamente ya llegaste para que por favor los atiendas.

Yuuri por supuesto se puso su delantal y les habló en inglés para presentarse y mostrarle los servicios que ofrecían en sus aguas termales. Los hombre amablemente lo saludaron también y escucharon un poco de su charla.

—¿Eres Yuuri Katsuki verdad?, muchacho venimos de parte del señor Viktor Nikiforov. Él se encuentra en estos momentos en Japón y... —el hombre no pudo seguir hablando cuando vio que Yuuri estiró sus brazos hacia ellos mostrando sus muñecas -¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Vienen a arrestarme no? —Yuuri quien sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento quiso que todo fuera rápido y discreto para evitarle vergüenza a sus padres.

—Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo... —habló el amable sujeto bajando delicadamente los brazos de Yuuri —el señor Nikiforov está en Japón y nos ha pedido que te llevemos hasta Tokio, desea hablar contigo. —Yuuri no supo que decir. Parece que el momento había llegado y por dentro era un volcán de emociones. Podría terminar en una demanda, podría simplemente hablar para entregarle su libreta, podría querer un arreglo económico o podría querer hundirlo en la cárcel. Se sentó un momento en el sillón, levantó la vista hacia los hombres quienes no entendían la angustia que lo carcomía.

—¿Cuándo quiere el señor Nikiforov que lo vea? —Preguntó Yuuri llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Estamos aquí para llevarte inmediatamente muchacho. —Yuuri apenas pudo procesar todo aquello. Los hombres le pidieron que se vistiera apropiadamente y los acompañara a Tokio. Yuuri intentó insinuar que se negaría y uno de ellos le entregó un sobre, en él estaban dos páginas de su cuaderno. Unas partes muy eróticas. Viktor iba en serio. Supo entonces que no podía negarse o esas hojas y cientos más llegarían a todas las redes sociales y su vida terminaría, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que un hombre tan sucio le diera clase a sus hijos. Nadie iría a su Onsen y entonces arruinaría muchas vidas. Con profunda tristeza metió las hojas de nuevo en su sobre y les pidió unos minutos para alistarse. Intentó tranquilizar a su madre diciéndole que eran parte del comité de patinaje de Japón y que debía irse a Tokio de inmediato. Se puso sus mejores ropas sin llegar a la formalidad total y se subió al auto con esos hombres. No sabía cual era su destino ahora, pero no presentía nada bueno. Y a pesar de esto, parte de su corazón estaba en júbilo por volverlo a ver.

Llegaron por fin a un hotel muy lujoso. Le indicaron a Yuuri cómo llegar al salón donde lo esperaba Viktor que no era otro sitio que el Penthouse. Tan lujoso como se lo había imaginado, con la vista más hermosa de la ciudad. La torre naranja se iluminaba orgullosa.

—¿Linda vista, verdad? —Yuuri se estremeció al reconocer la voz detrás de sí. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y vio a Viktor que estaba sentando en una mesa pequeña donde había dos copas de vino ya servidas y un precioso candelabro en medio de ésta. Viktor se puso de pie y con un ademán le invitó a que se sentara. Yuuri temblando se acercó y tomó asiento. Le era imposible levantar la mirada. —Por favor, no voy a hacerte nada, esta es una invitación a cenar, nada más que eso.

—Esa noche no tuve oportunidad de decir nada. De verdad lo siento. No pienses que soy una especie de monstruo que te acecha para hacerte daño, yo...

—Ya entendí eso —interrumpió Viktor sonriendo —sólo soy un personaje de tu ficción. Me molesté claro, pero pues leyendo tus historias, ya no creí que fueran tan, sucias...

—Gracias por entenderlo — Dijo Yuuri muy aliviado — fue terrible para mi que encontraras esas historias y darte cuenta así de mis sentimientos, de verdad lamento...

—¿Sentimientos? —interrumpió Viktor algo alterado —¡lo que escribiste a cerca de amarme, ¿es real?!

Yuuri lo miró con el rostro paralizado. Se había delatado de la manera más estúpida, y le había confesado que estaba enamorado. Miró al ventanal y vio de nuevo la torre naranja esperando que alguien lo salvara. Viktor apoyó sus codos en la mesa y apoyó su boca en las manos entrelazadas.

—Esa noche no dijiste, ni insinuaste nada...

—¿Qué noche? No sé de qué me estás hablando —Yuuri hablaba temblando y por un momento Viktor se sintió usado. Volvió a mirarlo esperando a que dijera alguna otra cosa. Viktor se levantó de la mesa de un brusco movimiento y lo tomó de un brazo levantándolo también.

—¡Por favor Viktor! ¡Te juro que pagaré, nunca más sabrás de mi, nunca volveré al patinaje, sólo dame ese cuaderno y desapareceré de tu vida! —gritaba el aterrado muchacho creyendo que iba a recibir la paliza de su vida. Por fin llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y Viktor que se posó detrás de él, le ordenó que entrara. Yuuri sólo pudo ver la cama perfectamente tendida y las luces tenues de las lámparas.

—No te detengas ahora, entra y ya veremos que hago de nuevo con tus "sentimientos"

—¿Vamos a dormir? —preguntó Yuuri en la más estúpida ingenuidad, pero cierta. No pasaba por su cabeza nada más.

—¿Tú qué crees niño pervertido? —Le habló muy sugestivo al oído del muchacho —Vamos a repetir esa noche, pero sin una gota de alcohol...

—¿Repetir? ¡¿de qué hablas?! — habló el asustado muchacho, virando a verlo. Viktor sintió que por dentro algo estalló. Era imposible que no recordara las horas que se revolcaron en la diminuta cama. Y aunque Yuuri nunca dijo nada, Viktor ahora sabía que era amado por él.

Totalmente descolocado, Viktor entró de un jalón a Yuuri y le ordenó que se desnudara. Yuuri estaba en shock. Parecía entonces que la manera de recuperar sus escritos era acostándose, de nuevo, con Viktor Nikiforov, aunque no recordara haberlo hecho ya. Se sintió una basura. Creyó que tendría su primera vez con él, como si fuera una prostituta, sus historias una a una se venían abajo viendo la ira del hombre que amaba esperando que se quitara la ropa. No tenía opción. Y no quería tener otra. Lentamente se empezó a desnudar y a dejar sus cosas ordenadamente en una silla. Se dejó su ropa interior pero Viktor le ordenó que se lo quitara todo. Yuuri se quedó ahí un buen rato mientras él lo observaba, no sabía su expresión, no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. Sólo de reojo observó que él también se quitó su ropa. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía cómo moverse, no se quitaba las manos de la pelvis intentando cubrirse. Y se acostó. Boca arriba, mirando hacia a un lado, esperando que Viktor hiciera lo suyo y ya. Por ahora los sueños de acariciarlo y besarlo y tantas cosas imaginadas no podrían ser, Viktor estaba histérico como para hacer el amor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó el desnudo Viktor sentándose a su lado.

—No sé -respondió con voz temblorosa Yuuri —no voy a resistirme, tenlo por seguro.

—Se supone que debería ser yo el acostado en la cama — dijo Viktor de manera burlona — esa noche, fuiste tú quien me penetró...

Yuuri quedó sentado de un brinco. Lo miró con la boca abierta, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro negando lo que el ruso había dicho y dos lágrimas se le escaparon suicidas de sus ojos. No las quiso limpiar. Entonces esa noche, quizás la mejor de su vida, si había tenido sexo con Viktor Nikiforov y él no recordaba ni una caricia. Se abrazó a las piernas y empezó a hablar en japonés. Viktor le reclamó que no entendía.

—Digo que no era así cómo yo lo hubiera querido... —y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas.

—Es una sorpresa para ti, sobre todo cuando en todos tus escritos soy yo el "activo". Esa noche parecía que querías devorarme. Pues bien, hagamos como lo has soñado, hoy seré yo quien te desarme. — No terminó de decir eso cuando de un jalón lo acostó en la cama y se le quedó viendo fijamente —haremos lo que el niño hentai quiera —Yuuri se sonrojó hasta más no poder y sintió como el muchacho se lanzó sobre su ombligo a lamerlo y succionarlo. Con timidez llevó una de sus manos al cabello sedoso del hombre de sus sueños y lanzó un gemido. Viktor levantó un poco la cabeza y le lamió la palma de la mano, para seguir con el resto de su cuerpo. Yuuri ni se lo creía y por fin después de lamer lo que se le dio la gana, Viktor lo sentó sobre sí. Y tal cuál como lo había escrito muchas veces, sentía el miembro erecto de su amante rozando su trasero. Viktor metió un par de dedos en la boca del aún asustado chico, para luego empezar a lubricar su entrada.

—Por favor, dejemos hasta acá... te lo ruego...

—¿No te gusta lo que está pasando? —preguntó Viktor muy agitado

—Me gusta, pero no quiero que acabe y una vez salgas de mi cuerpo, será el fin... —dijo entre lágrimas viéndolo fijo. Viktor quiso compadecerse pero estaba demasiado excitado y furioso. Yuuri parecía muy honesto al no recordar nada de esa noche, que no había pasado de ser sexo casual. Uno tan apasionado como el que añoraba con Leo. Y recordar al ingrato amor de su vida le perturbó la cabeza. Tomó al asustado Yuuri por el rostro y lo besó. El muchacho pareció calmarse, no podía creer Viktor que él era el mismo desesperado amante que lo tomó como se le dio la gana.

Lo acostó y levantó su cadera para poder acomodarse. Yuuri lo supo, no habría vuelta atrás. Agarró muy fuerte las sábanas, sabía que dolería y así fue. Viktor prefirió entrar de un solo movimiento. Yuuri se echó hacia atrás agarrándose de la almohada, era un dolor insoportable. Viktor intentó calmarlo y entrelazó una de su manos con la de él. Aún no empezaba a moverse, pero Yuuri agradeció el gesto. Con fuerza le penetraba mientras Yuuri parecía que le rompería los dedos. Con la mano que tenía libre empezó a masturbarse y de un manotón Viktor se lo impidió, él haría todo. Él haría todo tal cual lo había soñado. Yuuri empezó a mover sus caderas por su cuenta, ya no aguantaría más, al igual que el ruso, sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más sonrojadas, sentía que su cuerpo iba a romperse, y en un gemido agarrando el cabello plateado, terminó el muchacho soñador. Un poco después en una frenética estocada, Viktor también terminó. Con dificultad y bañado en sudor, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Yuuri. Esperó a que su miembro saliera solo del cuerpo del muchacho y se acostó encima de él. No quiso mirarlo, no tan pronto.

—Viktor —dijo Yuuri en voz muy baja —¿ves? Ya todo acabó... —Viktor levantó la vista y lo vio a los ojos — gracias... —Sonrió Yuuri —por favor dame mis escritos y déjame ir, nunca más me cruzaré en tu camino te lo juro...

Viktor se sintió ofendido hasta lo más profundo de su ser. De verdad creía que estaba haciendo realidad el sueño de alguien y ahora éste lo único que parecía querer era largarse de su lado. Pero Yuuri tenía claro que Viktor no lo amaría nunca y que estaba teniendo sexo con él para vengarse por sus historias y por haberlo penetrado esa noche, aunque no lo recordara. Su cabeza estaba nublada entre el deseo y la ansiedad. Jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza que un hombre como él, lo deseara en serio, no era más que sexo casual, consensuado, que no dañaba a nadie, pero que traía mucho gozo al cuerpo. O al menos eso creía.

Viktor se levantó, tomó una bata y se la puso con brusquedad. Yuuri estaba confundido. Había dicho ya muchas tonterías esa noche, por eso hablar no era lo suyo, por eso escribía.

—En tres días, mis amigos abogados pasarán a recogerte. Alista una maleta, vendrás a vivir a mi país. Verás, he decidido que voy a entregarte una a una las historias que escribiste, cada vez que termine de tener sexo contigo. —Yuuri apenas si pudo sentarse en la cama - Alcancé a leer algo así como ochenta y tres historias diferentes, si te niegas, una a una las contaré a un juez para que te encierren por acoso. No puedo venir tan seguido a Japón, y sé que ahora no estás activo en nada, así que vendrás conmigo.

—Viktor —apenas si pudo hablar Yuuri -Tú tienes pareja...

—No te confundas. Me gusta el sexo contigo. No es nada más que eso. El Viktor que te ama, el que te toma de la mano y te dice palabras tiernas y vive y respira sólo para ti está en estas hojas —Dijo mientras del cajón de una cómoda sacaba un sobre y se lo entregaba —El real no te querrá más que por tu trasero. —Yuuri recibió el sobre totalmente abatido. No pudo mirarlo más. Lo vio en la puerta queriendo salir de ahí. Antes de salir por completo, volteó a verlo de reojo —Sigue soñando con él.

—Eso haré —Respondió Yuuri con voz firme, casi molesta —y en ochenta y un veces más, volveremos a ser él y yo. Y tú sobrarás.

Las palabras de Yuuri le llegaron como un puñal al pecho. Salió de ahí sin virar a verlo y se recostó en una pared. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Él no era así, él era casi igual al Viktor de las historias de ese niño. Él quería vivir todo eso, con Leo. Pero tener sexo con Yuuri, era sublime. Leo escasamente lo tocaba. Se sintió horrible. No quiso pensar más. Sólo quiso sentir el aroma de Yuuri en su cuerpo. Adentro, recostado y asustado Yuuri, no podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba entre el sabor más agridulce de su vida, había tenido sexo con Viktor, de manera tan imprevista, que casi ni lo creía, ni lo disfrutaba. Pensaba en qué manera justificaría su ausencia, y se entristeció mucho ahora que la vida le empezaba a sonreír. Pero no, él pertenecía al bando de los tristes. No había lado bueno para él.

 

************

Yukino.


	3. Capítulo 3.

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

 

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

 

Basado en el anime de Yuri!!! On Ice

 

Viktor x Yuuri

 

Capítulo 3.

 

_“Sueña que vendrá del mar, un amor de carne y sal, con besos de héroe, de leyenda…”_

 

 

Abrió la puerta con cuidado invitándolo a entrar tímidamente. Yuuri dio unos pasos adentro, mientras Viktor esperaba su reacción al ver su nueva residencia. Yuuri arrastró su maleta con la que había recorrido el mundo y viró a verlo con una sonrisa.

 

—Lamento mucho que sea tan pequeño, pero estarás cómodo. Está todo lo que necesitas y podrás disponer de él como gustes.

 

—Oh no, no le veo nada de malo al espacio, está muy lindo —dijo de nuevo sonriendo. Para un japonés el espacio reducido no un problema ni una novedad. El Apartamento era muy modernista, la habitación estaba subiendo unas escaleras, en lo que parecía ser un altillo. Abajo una cocina pequeña, una sala de estar con un televisor enorme y un baño también muy pequeño. —¿Tu vives acá?

 

—No, pero mi departamento está muy cerca, como a quince minutos caminando. Me será más fácil venir. Mira —Intentó desviar el tema principal y la razón real por la que Yuuri estaba ahí —La despensa está llena, igual el refrigerador y además en el congelador hay muchas lasañas congeladas que puedes comer —Yuuri sacó la lengua en señal de asco, la comida congelada no era de su gusto, él prefería cocinar y lo hacía muy bien. Viktor sonrió ante el gesto del muchacho. Y entonces todo parecía que estaba bien. Parecía que era la simple visita de un amigo.

 

Yuuri se asomó por la ventana y la abrió un poco, afuera el vecindario parecía muy alegre. Viktor lo miraba y no podía dejar de pensar que lo que hacía con él estaba mal. Pero aún así, muy en el fondo de su corazón gozaba con su presencia. Se sentó en el comedor y veía Yuuri divertido, mientras éste exploraba el diminuto lugar. Desde el altillo donde se encontraba la cama, le preguntó si podía salir de vez en cuando a dar alguna vuelta por el vecindario. Viktor se apresuró a responderle que claro que podría hacerlo y moverse como quisiera, que no estaba secuestrado. Y sintió aún más pena. Sabía que estaba tratando como un criminal a un muchacho que sólo soñaba, y quiso decir algo, pero Yuuri le interrumpió de nuevo.

 

—Viktor, por favor dime en qué puedo trabajar acá en tu ciudad, sólo hablo inglés, quizás de mesero en alguna parte, o algo así, de verdad necesito dinero, mis economías están algo tambaleantes —lo dijo en medio de una sonrisa preocupada.

 

—Pero qué dices, no tienes que trabajar, todo lo que necesites yo te lo voy a subsidiar, es más ahora dejaré algo de dinero para …

 

— ¡NO! —respondió Yuuri en severo grito, Viktor sintió como si hiel le bajara por la garganta — ¡No quiero que me pagues nada! ¿cuánto más vas a humillarme? No puedo, no quiero deberte más y quedarme para siempre. Ni siquiera debería vivir acá, debería irme a un hotel.. —Y la ligera paz que se sintió al inicio, llegó a su fin con la reacción de Yuuri. Viktor cambió su expresión totalmente a furia infinita, cosa que asustó al muchacho japonés. Se levantó lentamente de la mesa y dio pasos firmes hacia él.

 

— ¿Quieres decir que no deseas estar acá, ni un poco?

 

— ¡Pero claro que no! Viktor, tuve que dejar la frágil estabilidad de mi vida para que tú no la arruinaras por completo, dejé a mi familia, mis trabajos, sin una explicación coherente. Nunca pensé que soñar contigo me fuese a salir tan caro —desesperado se llevó una de sus manos a la frente. — Ahora insinúas que me vas a pagar todo, no. Eso sería ser tu maldito prosti…

 

No pudo terminar de decir nada el angustiado muchacho, cuando el más alto lo haló horrible por un brazo y lo redujo en la mesa, aprisionando su cabeza contra la madera. Con fuerza extrema le arrancó el cinturón del pantalón e iba claro a bajárselo para “hacer lo suyo” y darle la oportunidad a Yuuri de reducir el número de encuentro sexuales. Con sutileza y como pudo, Yuuri tomó una de las manos de Viktor.

 

— ¿Tienes que ser tan innecesariamente violento? ¿no te han dado mis escritos una idea de cómo hacemos el amor? Dejé mi país, dejé todo lo que conocía para venir a vivir un tiempo en este sitio, ¿de verdad piensas que voy a negarme o algo parecido? —Viktor se sorprendió con la calma con la que Yuuri, a pesar de estar apresado bajo de sí le hablaba. No parecía molesto, ni a punto de echarse a llorar, parecía contrariado. Lentamente lo soltó y Yuuri se incorporó mirándolo algo molesto.

 

—Ya te dije que ese Viktor y yo, no somos el mismo. Subamos entonces, en la cama será mejor.

 

Yuuri sabía que estaba ahí para eso. El asunto se resolvería en la cama, así de fácil. Con calma subió las escaleras y en esos segundos pensó de todo. Desde si tendría mal aliento, hasta si debía cocinar algo después de hacer aquello. Vio cómo Viktor lo tomó por una de sus manos y lo acercó con delicadeza hacia él. Lo envolvió por la cintura con un brazo y con la mano que tenía libre le quitó los lentes para dejarlos delicadamente en una mesita. Yuuri sentía que el corazón le estallaba de todas las sensaciones posibles. Y entonces vino el beso, el dulce, el lleno de deseo más que otra cosa. Tan intenso, tan lleno de saliva que sabía a gloria. Yuuri no soportó y lo abrazó por el cuello haciendo un movimiento involuntario de su pelvis provocando al joven ruso. Viktor se separó un poco y de nuevo con violencia le arrancó la ropa de la parte superior, esta vez el muchacho de cabellos azabache no se quejó en lo más mínimo, por que sabía que eso era pasión. Viktor que también se despojó de la parte superior de su ropa, se sentó en la cama, sentando a Yuuri sobre él. Sólo gemidos se escuchaban en el minúsculo cuarto, más aún cuando la succión a los pezones del muchacho se hizo tan intensa por parte de Viktor. A Yuuri le parecía increíble poder estar enredando sus dedos en el cabello cenizo hermoso de él y para provocarlo más, empezó a golpear su cadera. Viktor se encendió, lo tomó por la cintura y como si se tratara de un muñeco lo acostó en la cama. Ahí Yuuri se dio cuenta de la tremenda fuerza física de su amante. Le abrió las piernas y se le lanzó encima para seguir lamiéndolo como una deliciosa paleta. Cuando ya iba por el ombligo y estaba a punto de bajar su pantalón, un móvil sonó escandaloso.

 

Viktor de mala gana lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio de quien se trataba. Maldijo, o eso le pareció a Yuuri, contestó y puso el altavoz, no iba a interrumpir su momento con Yuuri. Subió de nuevo para besarlo mientras el hombre al otro lado de la línea no paraba de hablar. De un momento a otro, Viktor dejó caer un puñetazo con muchísima ira al lado de la cabeza del muchacho y luego otros aún más furiosos. Yuuri se asustó mucho en intentó recogerse para evitar que uno de esos golpes le asestara. Del otro lado del celular, ya habían colgado.

 

— Debo irme —Dijo Viktor muy calmo sentándose en la cama —Intentaré volver más tarde. —Tomó su ropa y empezó a acomodársela.

 

—Está bien, nos veremos más tarde — habló Yuuri apenas recuperando el aliento — ten cuidado.

 

Yuuri no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado. El hombre había hablado en ruso y por supuesto el no entendió nada más allá de lo que pareció el saludo y la despedida, que había estudiado en el avión. Habló mucho pero parecía feliz por eso no entendió que era lo que había alterado tanto a Viktor. En la escalera éste último a punto de bajar le dio una sonrisa a Yuuri y le indicó dónde estaba la llave, por si deseaba salir. Y todo estuvo bien. El ambiente romántico interrumpido, parecía no haberse roto. Una larga mirada entre los dos, una despedida amorosa intrínseca en ese par de ojos tan diferentes.

 

—Lo que acaba de pasar, cuenta por un par de páginas ¿verdad? — Y hasta ahí había llegado el romance. Yuuri en su muy ingenua estupidez, volvía a arruinar un momento que podría llegar a ser lindo. Para el muchacho era inconcebible que Viktor pudiera tener sentimientos diferentes al sexo, por eso quería terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible. Viktor viró a verlo con algo de tristeza.

 

—Cuando vuelva, traeré lo que corresponde. —Se dio la vuelta y salió sin despedirse. Yuuri no sabía que había hecho algo malo, no lo creía, pero sintió pesar en esa mirada. El estar enamorado de su ídolo, no era lo mismo a querer entablar una relación real con él. Lo creía totalmente imposible, una utopía. Aún había sol en el cielo, pero estaba muy cansado así que se dio una rápida ducha y se dispuso a dormir. La cama era enorme y muy cómoda, se durmió en segundos.

 

_“El día había sido agotador. Parecía que incluso los dioses sufrían en algún momento. No pude acompañarlo a los vestidores, me sentía apenado por no saber qué decirle ante ese mal día cuando en la práctica todo había salido mal. Seguramente ante el público todo sería como siempre: el rey del hielo ganaría otra medalla. Pero en ese momento algo le sucedía. Esperé paciente afuera, cuando creí que el tiempo prudencial había pasado, me aventuré a entrar. Estaba ahí, sentado sin ánimos, aún con la toalla colgada al cuello. Levantó la vista y me sonrió._

_—No siempre los días van a ser felices. Yo te acompaño en silencio. Quiero más que nada en el mundo estar a tu lado y hacerte sentir, que no estás solo…_

_—No lo estaré, siempre y cuando estés conmigo. —Dijo Viktor mientras me sonreía —pero creo que ya no puedo ocultar más la lesión de mi tobillo. No debe ser muy grave, pero necesita cuidado._

_Con ternura lo acuné en mi regazo. No tenía que pasar por eso solo. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo estarían ahí para cuando él…”_

 

—Al menos en tus historias no eres tan idiota, Katsuki — habló Viktor empacando las hojas en el sobre marrón — Ni tú ni yo somos estos que tanto sueñas… —con evidente desconsuelo terminó de cerrar el sobre. Escuchó que la puerta se abría, eso lo entristeció aún más. No quería que llegara.

 

—Viktor, te ves tan bello como siempre.

 

—Llegas casi tres horas tarde. Me dijiste que era urgente, que estabas por llegar a mi casa, dejé asuntos pendientes muy importantes…

 

—¡Bah! ¿qué asuntos? Bajarte de tus patines un rato y dejar a todos esos amanerados no debía ser tan importante. —Viktor se lanzó encima de la humanidad de su amante, y fue recibido por un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero esta vez no iba a permitir que hiciera lo que quisiera y le replicó el golpe. Leo se contorsionó del dolor y empezó a llorar como una niña. Por supuesto como Viktor era un idiota crédulo en la vida real, corrió a consolar al siempre ridículo amante, amor de su vida, sol de sus mañanas. Luego, lo obvio y lo hasta sonso, ir a la cama y tener relaciones con Leo… que ahora que había estado con Yuuri que era puro fuego, sabía que debía durar más de los tres minutos que Leo escasamente le daba, casi siempre sin penetraciones, era muy “homosexual” para él. Enfermizo.

 

 

Serían las dos de la mañana cuando entre sueños, Yuuri escuchó que abrieron la puerta principal. Acto seguido algo de ruido en el cuarto sin prender la luz y luego sintió que se acostaban a su lado. La cama era enorme así que apenas percibía el cuerpo junto a él. Estaba muy pero muy cansado así que si Viktor sólo quería dormir, lo seguiría.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo después sintió el cuerpo muy cerca suyo, entreabrió los ojos y vio los cabellos casi blancos. Quiso ser tierno y se acurrucó tras él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Pareció que correspondía al abrazo, cuando de pronto y sin darle tiempo de nada, al parecer Viktor brincó de la cama, prendió la luz de la lámpara y un grito sordo se escuchó en el diminuto apartamento.

 

—¡Dios mío! —Gritó Yuuri aterrado —¿quién eres? ¿QUIÉN ERES? —el hombre, también aterrado le gritaba al muchacho pero en ruso y por supuesto no entendía nada. Lo insólito fue cuando de debajo de la cama sacaba un sartén enorme con toda la intensión de golpearlo. Seguía gritando en ruso, Yuuri intentaba defenderse y lo único que entendió es que este desconocido llamaría a la policía. El extraño bajó volando las escaleras creyendo que Yuuri le perseguiría, y tomó el teléfono para llamar a la ley. Fue entonces cuando Yuuri desde arriba y en inglés, le dijo su nombre y le preguntó quién era él.

 

El muchacho pareció calmarse al escuchar a Yuuri. Colgó despacio y prendió desde abajo todas la luces. Aún sin soltar el sartén, subía despacio las escaleras amenazando con golpearlo si hacía un movimiento sospechoso.

 

—¿Eres Yuuri Katsuki en serio? — preguntó en inglés el muchacho, Yuuri asintió con la cabeza —déjame ver tu identificación —De la mesita de noche el niño de cabellos negros sacó su pasaporte y de lejos se lo dejó ver. El otro respiró aliviado y empezó a pedir excusas.

 

—¡Lo siento muchísimo Yuuri Katsuki! Yo soy Sasha, el hermano menor de Viktor, este es mi apartamento y…

 

—¿Cómo? ¿Su hermano? ¿Tú departamento? ¡Quién se disculpa soy yo!, ahora mismo me voy a un hotel…

 

—¡NO! —dijo el muchacho casi asustado — verás Viktor, el idiota Nikiforov me dijo de tu estadía, pero se le olvidó decirme cuándo. Yo lo presté para tu visita. Lo siento mucho, él me habló mucho de ti ¿sabes? Disculpa mi reacción, pero pues…

 

Empezaron las disculpas de lado y lado. Un vecino furioso golpeó la puerta y Sasha salió a explicarle que había sido cosa de una pesadilla. El vecino conforme con la respuesta se retiró sin dejar de refunfuñar por el pasillo. Intentó hablar con el asustado Yuuri, se presentó debidamente. Yuuri lo miraba y por dentro pensaba que quería reír, pues el muchacho llevaba una pijama digna de un abuelito. Tenía el cabello largo y los ojos marrones, de resto era el retrato de Viktor, incluso en su prominente frente. Sasha empezó a preparar rápidamente un té, para calmar los ánimos. Yuuri lo vio, y tuvo que preguntar.

 

—Sólo dime ¿quién tiene bajo su cama un Sartén, y de semejante tamaño? —Sasha le sonrió enormemente desde la cocina y a Yuuri le encantó esa sonrisa. Sentía paz, alegría, como cuando estaba con Pichit. Sasha bajó el agua del fuego y sirvió los té. Tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

 

***************************

 

De nuevo, mil gracias por leer mi historia. Un abrazo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Cualquier cosa que deseen decirme, con gusto la atenderé.

 

Yukino.

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que se han tomado un minuto de su tiempo en leer mi historia :D un abrazo desde el fondo de mi corazón.   
> Yukino.

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

 

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 4.

_"Le imagina, cálido y radiante como luz, susurrándole al oído ..."_

 

—Y por eso, siempre todos quieren más al "encantador Viktor" —decía Sasha con sarcasmo moviendo las manos —Bueno ahora abre la boca y dime que te parece este platillo, vamos, amhhh...

Y en ese mismo momento en el que Yuuri abría la boca feliz y encantado de su paladar para recibir otra de las maravillas que cocinaba Sasha, la puerta se abrió y los ojos lapislázuli destellaron iluminando la habitación. Yuuri casi se atraganta y Sasha saludó muy animado.

—¿Puedo saber qué hacen? ¿Y cuándo llegaste aquí Sasha? —Preguntó Viktor cerrando la puerta, intentando disimular su enojo.

—¿Qué te parece que hacemos? Estamos desayunando, le preparaba a nuestro invitado unos pastelillos y debería ser yo quien pregunte Viktor, no me dijiste que vendría tan pronto, anoche fui de copas con unos amigos y me quedaba más cerca este lugar. Llegué y encontré a un extraño durmiendo en mi cama... fue terrible qué vergüenza...

—¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche? —preguntó Viktor interrumpiendo a su hermano visiblemente alterado

—¿De verdad eso fue todo lo que escuchaste de lo que acabo de decir? —Preguntó Sasha alterándose también. Hizo una pausa y luego abrió mucho los ojos y la boca — ¡¿No estarás pensando que Yuuri y yo...?!

Y entonces desde la mesa de la cocina, Yuuri veía lo que parecía ser una pelea verbal, pues desde el inicio no había entendido nada de nada de lo que hablaban. Sólo cuando Sasha mencionó su nombre, supo que quizás él era la causa de la discusión. La pelea rusa, subió de tono cuando Sasha empujó por un hombro a Viktor, luego éste a Sasha y entonces todo se desbocó. Viktor se lanzó encima de su hermano, le agarró por el cabello y le torció un brazo creyendo que así lo debilitaría, pero con la mano libre Sasha le asestó un golpe en la cara que dejó lelo a Viktor unos segundos. Igual Sasha se le fue encima a mordiscos, era la pelea de un par de niños de ocho años, mientras Yuuri gritaba para intentar calmarlos. Sin saber qué hacer tomó un vaso de agua que estaba servido, y cuando Viktor por fin se quitó de encima a Sasha, éste se iba a lanzar de nuevo pero recibió un refrescante chorro de agua en su cara que casi lo ahoga. Su reacción fue tan graciosa que Viktor se echó a reír.

—¿Porqué demonios me lanzaste el agua a mi? ¡Él fue quien comenzó todo!

Yuuri se inclinó para pedir disculpas y Viktor se enojó peor. Lo tomó por un brazo, tomó un gabán que estaba en el perchero de la entrada y salió de ahí furioso arrastrando a Yuuri con él.

No sabía a dónde iban. Pero entendía que no podía preguntar nada, el enojo estaba a flor de piel. Viktor iba adelante, intentando ver las vitrinas de las pastelerías que había de paso, y de vez en cuando viraba a ver para saber que él le seguía. Yuuri no entendía lo que pasaba, pero creía que Sasha no merecía ser parte de ese problema, él nada tenía que ver, él sólo había prestado su casa y Viktor no le avisó el día exacto en que ya no podría ir a ella.

Por su boca se enteró que era Chef. Sasha era muy alegre y le contó en par de horas casi toda su vida y la de Viktor. Se enteró que de pequeños ambos patinaban, pero a los trece años tuvo un accidente y se partió una pierna. Cuando quiso regresar ya no le llamó tanto la atención, además Viktor ya empezaba a cosechar glorias, él debía seguir otro camino. Y descubrió su don para la cocina, mientras estudiaba lenguas extranjeras en Londres. Por pura casualidad. Sasha también le contó que seguía practicando el patinaje artístico y era muy bueno, pero nada a nivel profesional claro. Hablaron mucho. Yuuri quiso obviar el tema de su visita, pero Sasha que no tenía pelos en la lengua le dijo que sabía que era por esas historias que hacía. Yuuri casi se desmaya pero Sasha lo tranquilizó diciéndolo que no le parecía malo, pero que Viktor era un idiota hipersensible. Lo que Sasha no sabía, era que las historias sería devueltas, una por una, cada vez que hubiera un acto sexual.

—Viktor —habló tímidamente Yuuri — Sasha me dijo que él podía darme trabajo en su restaur...

—¡¿QUÉ?! —volteó a ver Viktor gritando —ah claro, ya me imagino lo deslumbrante que debió portarse, con su alegre conversación que todos aman, por eso es que prefieren siempre "al encantador Sasha" —Dijo moviendo sus manos y hablando con sarcasmo al igual que su hermano momentos atrás. Yuuri se echó a reír, pero Viktor volvió a gritar enojado. Intentó disimular y le preguntó a dónde iban —Conocerás mi departamento, lamento que no puedas quedarte conmigo, por ahora seguirás en el sitio del idiota de mi hermano. Él tiene una casa muy linda cerca al restaurante donde trabaja, ese departamento lo tiene para alquiler de turistas. A veces cuando sabe que no lo tiene comprometido, lo usa. Yo se lo pedí por un mes, pero creo que sí olvidé decirle a partir de cuando... Mira ya llegamos.

Yuuri levantó la vista y quedó impactado ante el elegantísimo edificio que se erguía frente a él. Sólo recordó lujo similar en las torres de Manhattan en Estados Unidos. Entró al exclusivo lobby donde saludaron a Viktor con mucho afecto. Luego subieron a un ascensor al parecer privado y llegaron a un piso muy arriba. El sitio era de ensueño. La luz se estrellaba por todos los rincones, tenía dos salas de estar, una vista increíble y un segundo piso donde estaba la habitación. Todo en pulcritud y perfecto orden. Yuuri pensó que Viktor debía pagar mucho por que asearan ese lugar. Al fondo en una pared, con repisas de vidrio y en urnas de cristal, todas las medallas que había ganado en su carrera y un espacio para algunas más que pensaba colgarse al cuello. Yuuri estaba maravillado con el lujo. Y se avergonzó muchísimo de su cuarto diminuto en Hasetsu y que Viktor hubiera tenido que conocerlo de esa forma.

—Este lugar es hermoso, de verdad te lo mereces, ¡debes ser muy feliz acá! Dijo Yuuri extendiendo los brazos para recibir la luz del ventanal —hay tanta paz... — pero Viktor no respondió nada, por que ese no era un lugar feliz.

—Por favor, sigue y conoce la habitación, también es muy amplia. Mientras, subiré un par de tragos...

Yuuri sabía a dónde se dirigía todo aquello. Él estaba ahí para una labor y así debía ser. Subió las elegantes y transparentes escaleras y se encontró con un cuarto enorme, pero con las persianas cerradas, cosa curiosa, cuando todo abajo era luz. No había cuadros, ni televisión, ni estéreos, ni nada. Apenas una cama enorme, y un clóset también muy grande. Era un lugar extraño, como si hubiese entrado a otro sitio, que no hacía parte del mismo departamento. Lentamente se quitó su gabán y lo puso en una esquina de la cama, no había dónde más colgarlo. Hizo un repaso mental de su mañana y confirmó que se había dado un buen baño, mucha colonia y que estaba listo a recibir el cuerpo de Viktor. Escuchó los pasos de él por las escaleras y el corazón le dio un brinco. Se sentó entonces en la cama intentando disimular su nerviosismo, cuando de repente, el ascensor se abrió.

—Viktor, ¿porqué llevas dos tragos a la habitación? —Nada podía haber preparado a Viktor para ese momento. Leo llegó al parecer sin avisar, como raramente lo hacía. Quedó paralizado en las escaleras viendo cómo su amante, o lo que fuera, se acercaba a él y empezaba a subir también. Volteó a ver hacia el cuarto y supo que todo iba a terminar en ese momento. Pero por alguna razón, algo en su ser deseaba que así fuera.

Leo subió hasta donde estaba y le dio un desabrido beso. Le contó rápidamente que tenía un tiempo libre antes del almuerzo y que sabiendo lo mucho que Viktor lo extrañaba, decidió visitarlo, de nuevo. Viktor vio cómo el hombre entraba en la habitación y esperó un momento a que se escuchara el escándalo, a que bajara y le escupiera odio y así todo terminaría.

—¿Qué no piensas subir? No tengo mucho tiempo...

Viktor pareció salir del estupor y subió rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta que Leo estaba acostado en la cama esperando por él, miró por todos lados de la habitación y no lo encontró. Leo le dijo que le diera ese trago, Viktor obedeció y éste lo tomó como si fuera agua. Viktor hizo lo mismo. Después de eso, con violencia lo puso boca abajo en la cama.

Y bajo ésta, el muchacho Japonés maldecía su vida, sabiendo que ahora tendría que escuchar y casi sentir cómo era que Viktor, tenía sexo con su pareja. Apretaba los puños y odió el haber ido al departamento de Viktor, aún sin haberlo querido. Los movimientos en la cama comenzaron, y pensó que tendría que soportar eso por horas. Escuchó un par de gemidos y luego silencio. Se levantó el amante de la cama y se despidió como si hubieran tomado un café. Yuuri hizo un puchero y luego infló las mejillas, intentando entender lo que pasaba.

—Ya puedes salir de debajo de la cama Yuuri.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy acá?

—El clóset tiene un seguro, no lo hubieras podido abrir. —Yuuri sacó la cabeza por la parte de los pies de la cama y Viktor estaba asomado de igual manera, desde arriba. Era una curiosa escena, pero parecían tranquilos así.

—¿Qué eso no fue... demasiado rápido? , ¿Tuvo que irse?

—Oh no, es lo máximo que está conmigo... siempre. —Yuuri abrió los ojos mucho y se acomodó los lentes —¿No piensas salir de ahí?

—Charlamos muy cómodos ¿no? —una sonrisa los invadió a ambos, pero no pudo Viktor disimular más su molestia. Se sentó mientras Yuuri salía de debajo de la cama y se acomodó, viendo la espalda del creador de sus sueños. Extendió su mano para tocarlo pero se arrepintió.

—Puedes tocarme Yuuri, no voy a detenerte, es más, ahora lo necesito. Quítame tanta peste de encima —el muchacho de cabellos negros se lanzó en un fuerte abrazo por su espalda, estrechándolo todo lo fuerte que pudo, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo. Viktor lo recibió conmovido, agradecido. —Este soy yo, chico. Estoy acá siempre, no voy a elegantes fiestas, ni estoy en entrevistas o de vacaciones en el caribe y menos en bares, o consolándote, como lo sugieren tus escritos. Mi vida es esperar, la verdad no sé muy bien qué. Sólo cuando estoy arriba de mis patines me siento tan libre, tan feliz de verlos a todos, me siento necesitado —dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de Yuuri y agregó —creo que lo que hagamos hoy, valdrá por muchas de tus hojas.

—Entonces hagamos que valga la pena. —Se inclinó y le dio un beso tierno en los labios. Tendría que ser en ese momento todo lo que Viktor necesitara.

_"Estaba sentado, sufriendo, mis constantes fallas como patinador habían sepultado mi autoestima hasta el núcleo de la tierra. No tuve más remedio que encerrarme en el baño de hombres, en uno de los retretes a intentar arañar de alguna parte, algo del cariño de los seres amados. Hablé a casa y entre lágrimas pedí excusas por mis fracasos, de verdad lo había dado todo de mí y aún así había perdido. Entonces escuché la puerta y luego una patada abrió el sitio donde estaba. Y era él. No podía creer que precisamente él fuera quien me encontrara en ese estado, deplorable._

_Se quedó viéndome, mientras yo intentaba afanosamente limpiar mis lágrimas. Me levanté e intenté irme aprovechando su aparente quietud, pero bien di un par de pasos fuera del retrete, él me tomó por la muñeca y luego hizo lo impensable: me besó la mano._

_—Tu llanto se escucha a kilómetros Yuuri, no deberías dejar que todos vean lo débil que te pones. No es el fin, para ti debe ser un nuevo comienzo._

_—Para mi se acabó. Para mi ya no hay lugar..._

_Y sin que lo esperara, me tomó por la cintura y me besó. Yo estaba como en una nube, sintiendo su lengua inquieta dentro de mi boca. Y cedí. Necesitaba todo el amor del mundo en ese momento, lo abracé muy fuerte por su cuello, intentando al ponerme de puntas alcanzar su altura. Sentí cómo me abrazó con más fuerza, parecía que quería todo lo que yo pudiera darle, así fuera poco en ese momento. Se retiró un momento y cerró la puerta del baño con seguro. Yo quería que pasara, y al parecer él también. Ese hombre que me había consolado antes, ese que me daba consejos que yo no pude hacer realidad con mis pies, ese era el que me deseaba. Mi amigo. Viktor. Ese con quien ya no volvería a coincidir en el hielo jamás. Yo no volvería a verlo, amenos que fuera en un lugar, tomando un café. Pero todo eso cambiaría en ese momento. Si sólo era una vez, bastaría. Él sabía que me gustaba, yo era demasiado evidente. Mil veces traté de decírselo._

_Me quitó los lentes y los puso en el lavabo. Luego de eso metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta, estaban muy frías, era lógico estábamos en una pista de hielo. Sentí la gloria cuando llegaron justo a mis pezones y me arrinconó en una pared. Con una de sus piernas abrió las mías y se aprisionó todo lo que pudo conmigo. Yo lo sentía, ya estaba muy erecto y yo también. Increíble, sólo con un par de caricias ya estábamos en llamas. Pronto sentí esas manos congeladas entrando en mi pantalón y acariciando mi trasero, rodeando mi entrada con delicadeza. Entonces sin resistir más, y mientras me besaba el cuello, sentí como sus dedos deseosos se abría camino en mi cuerpo. Yo gemí de alegría, mientras a fuera alguien hacía una presentación excelente, pues se escuchaba el jolgorio del público. Me miró fijamente. Yo lo sabía, era momento, quería estar dentro de mi cuerpo. No me quitó nada de ropa, el frío era extremo quizás si me desnudaba me enfermaría. Pensaba incluso en eso. Me puso de frente a la pared, pronto sentiría la invasión de dicha en mi cuerpo._

_Sentí sus dedos de nuevo, ya estaba yo muy húmedo, sentí algo de vergüenza. Me preguntó en voz baja si estaba listo y le contesté con placer que siempre. Creo que sonrió, o eso quise pensar yo. Y entonces un calor que me devoraba se coló por mi cuerpo y me hizo saltar algunas lágrimas, intenté inclinarme lo más posible para que el dolor disminuyera pero fue imposible. En un acto de gentileza me abrazó fuerte y bajó su mano hasta mi miembro, también muy ansioso. Me relajó un poco más esa caricia. Sentí entonces las arremetidas en mi cuerpo que iban al compás de su mano en mi. Yo no podía hacer mucho, mis manos las tenía de apoyo en la pared, un movimiento y nos iríamos al piso. Y entonces, susurró en mi oído las palabras que hasta ahora me siguen haciendo levantar en la mañanas._

_—Yuuri, gracias por hacerme sentir, que me necesitas."_

************************

Yukino. 


	5. Capítulo 5.

**COMO SUEÑAN LAS SIRENAS.**

Capítulo 5.

 

_"Le imagina, cálido y radiante como luz, susurrándole al oído ..."_

 

Rodando de un lado al otro de la pista, Viktor parecía inusualmente feliz y todos los estaban notando. No hacía caso en lo más mínimo a Yakov que estaba por reventarle una vena de tanto gritarle que pusiera atención al entrenamiento.

—¿No es un día hermoso el de hoy? ¿No es el sol una bendición del cielo? —Gritaba mientras patinaba de un lado a otro sin control. Los demás miraban a su alrededor para saber por dónde era que Viktor veía el sol, pues el sitio era totalmente cerrado. —¡Yakov! —Dijo frenando de repente — debí decírtelo hace un rato, desde hoy tendré un asistente, no creo que tarde en llegar...

—¿Asistente? —interrumpió el hombre con ironía —¿qué tan arrogante puedes ser para creer que necesitas un asistente? ¿qué es que acaso ya no puedes ir por las botellas de agua tú solo? —Yakov se distrajo para gritar un poco a Mila que hizo un salto terrible —Vitya, recuerda la cita con los publicistas de la empresa deportiva que te quiere como imagen. —Viktor se llevó la mano al mentón, era obvio que no recordaba esa cita —¿lo olvidaste? ¿crees que esto es un juego? ¡Los patrocinadores son importantes para este deporte, el gobierno no va a mantenernos siempre!

—¿Ahora ves por qué necesito un asistente? —Yakov intentó decir algo, pero tal vez la idea no era tan descabellada. Aunque si Viktor pusiera alarmas a su celular con los recordatorios el asistente sobraría.

Todos viraron a ver al estrepitosa llegada de un chico al que se le iba a salir el corazón por la correría en la que seguramente estuvo. Viktor abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a acercarse. Yuuri sudando a más no poder entró al sitio y se inclinó para pedir disculpas por su retraso, ademán propio de su país. Todos estaban sorprendidos con la presencia del chico, pues aunque Yuuri no lo creía, le reconocieron. la historia del asistente entonces era real. Yakov le saludó fríamente y los demás patinadores curiosos, le saludaron desde la pista. Viktor se acercó a la baranda y le reclamó el hecho de haber llegado media hora tarde. Aprovechó para tomar una botella plástica de agua y refrescarse un poco. Se recostó dando la espalda a su asistente, mientras este estaba por darle un infarto.

—Recibí un correo electrónico tuyo donde me dabas la dirección y la ubicación del lugar, claro que sí... ¡EN RUSO! ¿tienes idea lo que pasé? Pregunté a todo el que se me cruzaba y nadie me entendía , fue horrible, todos me miraban como si estuviera loco y...

—Si vas a vivir acá por un tiempo, tienes que acostumbrarte al idioma —. Se llevó una bocanada de agua a la boca de los más tranquilo sin importarle el suplicio que pasó su asistente —Y fíjate, lograste llegar, poco a poco te acostumbrarás.

—Sí logré llegar, de no haber sido por Sasha que...

Y el estruendo de la botella estrujada con furia infinita y el agua derramándose por encima de Viktor, hizo que todos viraran a ver de nuevo hacia ese par. Viktor agachó la cabeza intentado disimular la furia que estaba sintiendo, pero la botella asesinada no mentía.

—¿Pediste ayuda a Sasha? ¿qué no vas a poder dar dos pasos sin que él tenga que saberlo? —refunfuñó en voz baja agachándose aún más.

—Lo llamé, porque es el único que sabía que también habla inglés, de no ser por él, no llego nunca...

—¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO UN MÓVIL! —gritó haciendo que definitivamente todos centraran su atención en ellos. Esa parecía más la pelea de una pareja que otra cosa. Mila estaba divertida, los otros parecían confundidos.

—¡Pues entonces deberías contestarlo! ¿a quién crees que llamé primero? ¡Pero ni siquiera parece que lo tengas prendido!

Parecía entonces que la pelea iba a seguir de no ser por una zapatilla que se estrelló en la cabeza de Viktor. Yuri Plisetsky su compañero de equipo parecía ya muy fastidiado con la idea que no se tomara los entrenamientos seriamente sólo por ser el más galardonado de la sala. Viktor reaccionó, y se lanzó a patinar totalmente contrariado. La felicidad inicial donde los pajaritos imaginarios trinaban, parecía haberse esfumado.

Yakov se acercó a Yuuri y le preguntó si era en serio eso de ser el asistente de Viktor. Le insinuó incluso que si deseaba, podría entrenar ahí con ellos. Yuuri de manera muy educada le dijo que por ahora no deseaba volver al patinaje, y que estaba ahí para hacer un favor a Viktor que ahora era su amigo. Yakov pareció tranquilo con la respuesta y empezó a decirle la agenda de Viktor. El entrenador no perdería la oportunidad de que por fin su estúpido pupilo cumpliera con todos sus compromisos uno tras otro. Había en la agenda, prácticas de Ballet, otras de interpretación, pruebas de vestuario, citas con agencias de publicidad y un sin fin de cosas, que Yuuri anotó organizadamente en su celular. Le hizo el hombre mayor especial énfasis en la reunión del día siguiente con la marca de ropa deportiva. Yuuri estaba sorprendido que Viktor tuviera tanto que hacer, cuando lo único que parecía que hacía era dormir y estar con él. Se sentó muy calmo a organizar las cosas de su 'jefe'. Yakov regresó a lo suyo. Yuuri concentrado en su labor, sintió cómo una sombra le acechaba. Levantó la vista y sintió la poderosa presencia de su homónimo. Yuri Plisetsky.

—Pero mira quién está acá. Me alegra que hayas encontrado tu verdadera vocación, el patinaje artístico sólo tiene que recordar a un Yuri y ese soy yo. —De repente los recuerdos se agolparon como martillazos en la mente de Yuuri. Ese vergonzoso momento en el que él lo encontró llorando y lo confrontó de cruel manera. Ese momento en el que derrotado decidió dejar ese deporte que tanto amaba, cansado, agobiado de sus propios fracasos. Él no había sido nada amable, nada gentil. Era un adolescente claro estaba, pero para alguien de carácter tan frágil como Yuuri, dolía peor. Este niño ya llevaba en su cuello una medalla de oro, mientras él recibía pastelillos de las madres de sus alumnos. Levantó la vista y lo vio ahí, con una expresión algo burlona. Se levantó y puso sus ojos en la pista, directamente en Viktor.

—Puede que ahora estés feliz por que te está yendo muy bien. Pero ¿ves a ese hombre? —dijo señalando a Viktor — es a él a quien de verdad debes superar y a los otros cien como Viktor que hay en todo el mundo. Si no lo logras, solo serás un Yuri de tantos, igual que yo.

El muchachito rubio se sonrojó por completo y apretó los dientes con furia contenida mientras veía al otro chico alejarse un poco. No supo que responder. Mejor, no pudo. Tenía razón. Vanagloriarse ante un hombre derrotado no era para nada sobresaliente, cuando había aún que crecer y aprender tanto.

Yuuri entretanto, se refugió en uno de los pasillos, tapándose la boca y llevándose la otra mano al pecho. Nunca en su vida había confrontado a nadie de esa forma, ni siquiera lo hizo con Viktor y eso que tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo. Siempre accedía a los que los otros decían o simplemente se alejaba para no iniciar una discusión. Lo que acababa de hacer, lo tranquilizó. Pudo sacarse esa espinita, aunque fuera con un niño.

La práctica continuó y Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo muy duro que entrenaban en Rusia. De verdad se lo tomaban en serio y a pesar que los saltos y movimientos les salieran a la perfección, los repetían una y otra vez. La resistencia física de ellos era impresionante. Yakov también los ponía a practicar danza en pareja, Viktor levantaba a Milla como si se tratase de una pluma, le tuvo un poco de envidia, a pesar que él ya sabía lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser.

Lentamente el reloj llegó a la una de la tarde. Los estómagos empezaban a crujir, había que alimentarse y descansar un poco. En la tarde sería la charla técnica de Yakov y se dedicarían a ver los videos de los contrincantes extranjeros. Salieron de la pista y montones de chiquillos de no más de cinco años empezaron a saltar a esta. Era la hora de la práctica infantil. Yuuri sonrió y extrañó mucho a sus pequeños alumnos.

—Yura, no deberías salir aún del hielo, apenas llegan tus compañeros... — y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar ante el comentario de Mila. El muchachito rubio empezó una rabieta y se sentó con furia. Pero entonces, su rostro brilló, cuando por la puerta al otro extremo de donde estaba, llegó él.

— ¡Hola otra vez a todos! Traigo sus almuerzos —Con esa sonrisa que iluminaba como un faro, Sasha cargando un morral al hombro y otras bolsas más en la mano iba presuroso hasta donde estaban todos. Viktor se acercó corriendo cortándole el paso y preguntándole molesto por qué estaba ahí —. Pero qué dices, casi siempre traigo tu almuerzo y el de todos, no seas desagradecido. ¿Porqué te molesta tanto ahora?

Yuuri lo vio y pensó en comida. Estaba hambriento y sabía que Sasha llevaba manjares. Vio a ver a un costado y algo le llamó poderosamente la atención y fue la mirada del niño rubio. Estaba como embelesado, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y viendo directo a los hermanos Nikiforov que aún discutían. Esa era la mirada de alguien enamorado. Pensó de inmediato en Viktor, pero se habían visto toda la mañana y no había pasado nada. Lo entendió todo, a Yuri al parecer le gustaba Sasha.

Viktor por fin dejó seguir a Sasha y como siempre saludó alegremente a todos. Se acercó a Yuuri y se alegró de confirmar que sí había llegado con bien. Le regaló un abrazo y a Viktor subió la ceja hasta la raíz del cabello. Ni que decir de Yuri que estaba con las manos hechas puño. Sasha descargó su morral, y empezó a sacar recipientes marcados con el nombre de cada quien. Todos estaban felices y se dirigieron a la cafetería para ocupar las mesas. Yuri quiso ayudar a cargar las bolsas pero Sasha puso en esa labor a Viktor.

—Yura, te hice lo que tanto te gusta. No son los mismos pirozhki de tu abuelo pero igual espero que sean de tu agrado —. Yuri recibió de manos de Sasha la bolsa y sonrió con una mueca, dando las gracias. No quería ser más evidente.

Todos empezaron a comer las delicias del mejor chef de Rusia. Les parecía encantador que a pesar de tener el tiempo copado, siempre sacara un espacio para llevarles sus delicias en las prácticas. Yuuri también estaba feliz, lo que cocinaba él era un deleite. Viktor sentado junto a él le reclamaba que no fuera tan obvio con el "adorable Sasha"

—Viktor por favor, ya basta. Pareciera que intentas insinuar que él me gusta o algo así.

—No puede gustarte. Ni él ni nadie mientras estés acá. Sabes que tu trabajo real al lado mío será darme placer a cambio de tus historias. Si veo algo que no me gusta, tus adorables escritos serán la primera página de un periódico.

Así entonces se amargaba un delicioso almuerzo. Yuuri comió despacio, entristecido. Sasha desde una mesa diagonal sabía que su estúpido hermano había dicho algo para mortificar al chico de cabellos negros. Comió rápidamente y se despidió, tenía que ir corriendo a su restaurante a comenzar labores. Tomó a Yuuri por un hombro y no le dirigió la palabra a Viktor. Yuri vio con tristeza como el menor de los Nikiforov se iba.

—Yura, ¿conoces a este chico Altin? El patinador de Kazajistán. —Preguntó Yakov dirigiéndose a la puerta. Había terminado ya su plato.

—Claro, es amigo mío, ¿qué quieres de él?

—Nada aún. Hablé con su entrenador y me dijo que el muchacho tiene deseos de volver a Rusia a practicar para la próxima temporada. Yo acepté así que pronto será un nuevo compañero—. Yuri sonrió. Por fin tendría que dejar de lidiar con tanto idiota y hablaría con alguien tranquilamente.

La práctica llegó a su fin, pero Viktor se quedó mucho más tiempo, solo para ensayar su rutina. Yuuri le observaba encantado, parecía que estaba asegurado otro oro. De repente salió de la pista, ya no podía más con su cuerpo. Se dirigió a las duchas, Yuuri iba tras él, recordándole una tras otra las cosas que debía hacer esos días. Viktor se empezó a quitar la ropa y Yuuri creyó conveniente esperar afuera.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema si me has visto desnudo muchísimas veces?, somos amantes, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No es eso, es que aún hay personas por ahí, no está bien hacer nada en un lugar así.

—Pero qué dices, en varias de tus historias tú y yo...

— ¡Ya lo sé! —respondió muy molesto —Pero esta es la vida real y si nos encuentran, estaremos en muchos problemas. Dúchate y te espero afuera. —Yuuri dio pasos firmes hacia la puerta pero Viktor lo detuvo. Se acercó mucho sabía que no podría negarse si el hombre quería hacerlo. Y entonces le susurró al oído que le diera un beso. Sólo uno. Yuuri se sonrojó y accedió.

Delicadamente lo empujó hasta una pared y con los brazos le rodeó por la cintura. Acercó demasiado su pelvis a la del chico de cabello negros, y con una pierna abrió las de Yuuri, para poder recargar todo el peso de su cuerpo. Yuuri estaba por explotar. Una de sus mil fantasías parecía se hacía realidad, en ese sitio que había descrito tanto. Viktor subió sus manos hasta la parte alta de la espalda de Yuuri y lo acercó para por fin poner sus labios sobre los de él. Ambos estaban calientes. Yuuri levantó las manos y las enredó en el cabello cenizo de ese hombre. Le encantaba hacerlo. El beso sabía a gloria, las lenguas se encontraban y movían como en un vals. Pequeños gemidos empezaban a escaparse de la humanidad de ambos y cuando se separaban para tomar aire, la saliva espesa volvía a unirlos. Era un deleite. Uno que estaba siendo observado, y casi envidiado.

Yuuri tenía razón. No todos se habían ido de ese sitio. Quedaba alguien que sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a ese beso que estaba viendo. Yuri, se dio cuenta entonces que Viktor y su asistente eran amantes. No los interrumpió. Salió de ahí sabiendo que nada ganaba con hacer escándalo. Además ver aquello sólo lo transportó a los labios de ese que tanto le gustaba. Cerró los ojos, tomó un poco de agua y salió de allí con la bolsa de los pirozhki que aún le quedaban.

********

Yukino. 


	6. Capítulo 6.

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

Viktor x Yuuri

 

 

 

 

_"A pesar que los momentos con él, habían sido los mejores del mundo para mi, debía alejarme un tiempo. El amor que nos sentíamos estaba perjudicando mucho nuestra carrera. La necesidad infinita de estar abrazados o de estar en la cama haciendo el amor, nos estaba agotando, y no estábamos al cien por ciento en las prácticas. Los entrenadores de cada uno, ya habían notado esto y nos advirtieron que sólo de amor no se vivía. Que las cuentas no se pagaban con besos y caricias._

_Viktor se iba de viaje y me vio con esos ojos lujuriosos que me excitaban tanto. Sabía que quizás no podría resistirme y que si debíamos escondernos en un baño lo haríamos. Tuve que controlarme y tomar la iniciativa para no sucumbir._

_—Yuuri, cuando regrese, vamos a amarnos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no reaccionen._

_— ¿Qué acaso no es lo que hacemos siempre? —Se acercó sonriendo y me dio un beso. Pero empezó a subir de tono hasta que sentí sus manos inquietas bajo mi camiseta..."_

Sentado junto a su ventana, veía las calles ruidosas a las que ya se estaba acostumbrando en San Petersburgo. Había carcajadas a todo pulmón o gritos de madres intentando frenar a sus hijos. Ya todo eso se había convertido en paisaje para Yuuri, todo menos el hecho que no le hallaba sentido al estar ahí, jugando al asistente, jugando al amante. En su mano una de las historias que Viktor le había devuelto y odió la ironía de todo aquello. Y además el exceso de cursilería que para nada podía aplicar con el de carne y hueso.

Un golpe para su ego, era todo aquello. Su dignidad la había perdido entre las piernas de Viktor, pero aún así quería recuperar un poco de ésta. Y estaba asustado, sus problemas de ansiedad se multiplicaron y empezó a llegar a la paranoia. Su corazón empezaba a planear el día desde muy temprano con miles de escenarios todos ellos muy malos. La sudoración en sus manos le estaba enloqueciendo y el empezar a caminar de un lado a otro sin control se le estaba volviendo hábito. Cualquiera podría decir que llevaba una vida tranquila, era amante de un hermoso hombre, era su asistente además, estaba recibiendo un pago muy bueno. Pero la verdad era muy diferente. Ese pago era como el de una prostituta. Quizás de aquellas muy finas llamadas 'damas de compañía' pero puta al fin y al cabo. Cuando ya acabaran las historias saldría de la vida de Viktor ¿y dónde quedaría su corazón?, seguro sepultado en uno de los tantos encuentros sexuales que aún les faltaba.

En ocasiones odiaba a Viktor. Él sabía perfectamente de sus sentimiento y gozaba haciéndolo infeliz. Yuuri no sólo hablaba de sexo en sus historias, hablaba de hacer el amor, de todas las formas posibles, en todos los lugares existentes. Hacerlo con alguien a quien amaba. Esa era la base de sus historias pero cada vez que intentaba insinuarlo, Viktor le destazaba las esperanzas con un "no puedo amarte, soy de él" y lo dejaba tendido en la cama con el corazón y el trasero ambos perforados. Y ya estaba harto.

Y por otro lado, estaba Viktor. Iba por la calle intentando cubrir su boca golpeada, de la que salía sangre a chorros. El sabor metálico lo odiaba, y sentía que cada que lo miraban, todos sabían lo que había pasado con su ingrato y ebrio amante. Aunque 'amante' era una palabra que le quedaba muy grande a ese hombre. Toqueteos obscenos no era tener sexo. Y pensaba cada que daba un paso, que faltaba un metro menos para estar con Yuuri. Para ver sus ojos inquietos a través de sus lentes, que vería esa sonrisa tímida y esas mejillas sonrojadas, vería salir de su boca esas palabras que lo consolarían y después de haberlo curado, subirían al minúsculo cuarto a amarse. Era una total ironía que Yuuri y Viktor pensaran acerca de eso desde extremos tan distantes.

Pero Viktor sabía que Yuuri estaba al límite. Al borde del abismo pensando en lanzarse. Lo veía en su maniático vaivén cuando estaba nervioso, en su mirada esquiva cuando buscaba un alago a alguno de sus saltos, en su desgarradora mirada, llena de nostalgia. El número de historias se había reducido considerablemente en esos meses, por eso decidió parar por un tiempo el sexo. Pero Yuuri no lo permitió, quería acabar con todo lo más pronto posible y eso lo lastimó profundamente, sin tener muy claro el porqué.

— ¡Buenas noches Yuuri!, te traje algo de comida, está muy sabrosa, quiero que la pruebes será parte de la menú principal de mi restaurante y...—Pero Sasha no pudo seguir hablando al ver la triste actitud de Yuuri quien en medio de su penumbra intentó sonreírle. Para Yuuri en cambio ver al menor de los Nikiforov era como si un faro se iluminara de la niebla. Hablar con él, le traía mucha tranquilidad a su alma. Siempre tenía algo que decir, siempre veía las cosas desde el punto de vista positivo y si no había punto bueno, entonces vociferaba con las peores groserías. Sasha era luz.

—Muero de ganas por probarlo Sasha, muchas gracias.

—Dime qué pasó con mi estúpido hermano —reprochó Sasha a Yuuri mientras desempacaba los recipientes plásticos con la comida —. Últimamente sólo veo tristeza en tu mirada y me preocupa —.Yuuri levantó un poco la vista mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Con su dedo índice acomodó un poco sus lentes mientras Sasha con la cabeza inclinada esperaba la respuesta. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor para que su estatura no intimidara a Yuuri. El muchacho de ojos castaños apoyó tímidamente su mano en la mesa y lo miró.

—Me quiero ir —. Sasha lo miró algo sorprendido, esa no parecía una petición absurda ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Y qué te está deteniendo?, eres libre Yuuri, puedes irte cuando desees, sólo por favor ven a visitarnos cuando puedas, yo haré lo mismo cuando vaya de vacaciones a Japón —Pero Sasha no parecía entender toda la frustración y la desdicha contenida en ese deseo. Yuuri no dijo nada, y empezó a mover los dedos en círculo sobre la mesa — ¿No puedes irte?

—Creo que aún no —respondió a penas con un hilo de voz.

—Escucha Yuuri, no entiendo esa extraña relación que estás llevando con Viktor. Pero quiero decirte algo, mi hermano es un hombre bueno. Siempre está sonriendo, siempre quiere ayudar a otros, pero tiene una maleta muy pesada que lleva a cuestas. Habla con él, y si acaso no llegan a un acuerdo y sigue 'reteniéndote' entonces yo intervendré, no permitiré que estés acá en contra de tu voluntad. Jamás.

Yuuri con algo de lágrimas en los ojos, se inclinó como era costumbre en su país y le dio las gracias. Parecía entonces que podría liberarse de ese absurdo asunto de sus historias. En ese entonces no pensaba en el ruso pentacampeón, en ese momento estaba pensando en él mismo y su cansada alma. Ya no podía más con ella.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, aún en la pista estaba Yuri practicando con su amigo Otabek. El recién llegado al equipo para entrenar un tiempo, le veía maravillado por la versatilidad de sus saltos y la gracia de los mismos. El haber entrenado como una Prima Ballerina al parecer había sido lo mejor del mundo para él. Ya con un oro en su pecho, Yuri sentía que debía superar a Viktor, aunque no supo nunca cuando se le convirtió en una competencia.

Beka, como le decía de cariño, lo observaba embelesado, enamorado. Él había fastidiado tanto a su entrenador por que le dejase ir un tiempo a Rusia que al lograrlo no sabía ni qué haría. Tenía claro que el aprendizaje era primordial, pero iba decidido a declarase a Yuri. Debía escoger muy bien el momento y el lugar, Yuri era muy emocional y podría dejar de hablarle el resto de su vida si no escogía todo correctamente. Estaba esperando para que al menos el rechazo no lo alejara de él. Beka era igual que Yuuri, creyendo que nunca jamás podrían ser más allá que un par de amigos, pero al contrario del chico del Japón, él sí se arriesgaba. Pero Otabek no contaba, ni se imaginaba que el corazón del adolescente parecía palpitar por el menor de los Nikiforov. Ni siquiera Yuri sabía muy bien lo que sentía por él. Y entonces la tormenta de recuerdos de cuando vio a Katsuki y a Viktor, le llegó sin control y sintió como el cuerpo se le erizaba, la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y las piernas dejaban de funcionar haciéndole caer un tanto aparatoso.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó un tanto asustado Beka —vaya que te desconcentraste...— Yuri se levantó con una sonrisa y se acercó a la barra.

—Beka, ¿crees que una relación entre dos hombres esté mal? —Otabek abrió mucho los ojos y en su pecho se hizo una fiesta. Parecía entonces que ese era el momento, Yuri sí muy en el fondo pensaba que algo así sería posible. Le tomó por una mano, Yuri le vio algo sorprendido.

—No creo que nada de eso esté mal. Realmente el corazón es quien elige a quien debe uno querer, aún si la cabeza no está de acuerdo —. Beka sonrió, era el momento, Yuri le devolvió la sonrisa, el muchacho extranjero sintió la necesidad de soltarlo todo de inmediato pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Yuri abrió su boca.

—Siento que cada vez que veo a Sasha, mi corazón quiere salirse del pecho...— Otabek nunca había sentido la pista tan fría. Con mucha sutileza soltó la mano de Yuri y quiso morirse en ese momento. Su niño tenía una expresión tan tierna seguramente pensando en ese hombre que él no conocía. Cerró por unos segundos los ojos y con los pedazos de su corazón regados por doquier, sonrió.

—Debes arriesgarte Yuri. Sólo así sabrás lo que sientes realmente por él. Y lo que podría sentir él por ti. —Yuri volvió a sonreír y regresó a la pista. Otabek empezó a pensar, o que luchaba un poco por Yuri, o se iba a su país. Y se quedó muy quieto intentando no pisar los pedazos de su corazón.

Y mientras Yuuri intentaba departir a gusto una comida y aliviarse un poco la angustia, la puerta se abrió y entró Viktor. Fue impresionante lo inmediato que el ambiente feliz cambió y eso hizo sentir peor al hermano mayor. Sasha se levantó y le pidió que se quitara la mano de la boca. Y vio el espectáculo.

— ¡Yo espero que eso te lo hayas hecho en una caída! —Viktor bajó la cabeza, Yuuri se asustó mucho y se acercó para verlo — ¡No Yuuri, no te le acerques, este hombre no es Viktor Nikiforov, este hombre es un idiota que está suplantando a mi hermano! —Sasha enfureció y lo tomó por un brazo hasta tirarlo en el sofá — ¿Es normal ahora que un amanerado como el que tienes por pareja que no es capaz ni de cargar su maletín te rompa la cara?

—Él es más fuerte de lo que...

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡O TERMINO DE PARTIRTE EL HOCICO! —Sasha estaba furioso —¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué clase de relación es la que llevas con ese animal y cómo puedes aferrarte tanto? Eres tan débil y poca cosa que me das ¡ASCO!

—Sasha por favor... —intentó intervenir Yuuri.

— ¿Esto es lo que te gusta Yuuri? ¿Ese despojo de hombre que se deja violentar como si creyera que se lo merece? Vete ahora que puedes, no te hundas con esta basura...

— ¡Cállate! No te metas en esto con Yuuri. Mira, voy a llevármelo de acá para que no metas más tu nariz en mi vida. —Viktor intentó sentarse correctamente y el dolor en su espalda lo hizo quejarse.

— ¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Dímelo por que la intriga me está matando, ¿cómo lo vas a manipula ahora? —Viktor lo miró sorprendido. Luego viró a ver a Yuuri, Sasha al parecer ya lo sabía todo —. Dónde está mi hermano, te exijo que me lo devuelvas, tú no eres Viktor Nikiforov, tú no eres ese que ha celebrado conmigo todas esas medallas, tú eres un monstruo que se tragó a mi hermano. Y lo odio.

Viktor agachó la cabeza totalmente lastimado en su corazón. El hombre que más amaba en el mundo, con el que compartía cada paso de su vida, el que siempre a pesar de todo estaba a su lado, le miraba con odio y tal vez muy merecido. Su hermano era su todo. Y ahora lo traicionaba o al menos eso pensaba. Era su única familia, era casi su gemelo y no podía soportar la furia de su mirada en ese momento.

—Yuuri quiere decirte algo —El chico del Japón lo miró con la boca abierta, era claro que ese no era el momento para decir nada —Hazlo de una vez, un solo dolor en un mismo día —. Viktor miró a Yuuri que hasta el momento había estado como el espectador de una película. Pero hizo caso al hermano menor enfurecido. Y habló. Con la cabeza baja y así mismo su voz, le dijo que quería irse. Viktor sintió el remezón en su alma, ese día no era el suyo definitivamente. De verdad creyó que estaba haciendo las cosas bien con Yuuri y que lo estaba acercando a su vida. Pero parecía que pasaba todo lo contrario. Con mucho pesar le dio a entender que podría hacer lo que deseara. Obviamente ese tema lo hablarían en privado después.

Sasha entró al baño, sacó un botiquín y empezó a curar el labio roto de su hermano, todo por supuesto con extrema fuerza, tenía que dolerle. Yuuri era su asistente. Por un momento el chico de cabellos negros envidió mucho a esos hermanos y la relación que llevaban por muy mala que pareciera. Con Mari a penas si cruzaban palabras, no había cercanía, ni afecto, ni nada. Ellos se adoraban. Y era muy gratificante ver eso.

—Vamos a ir a tomar unos tragos con Yuuri, si quieres venir serás bienvenido. Es la despedida de Jerom.

—Lo sé, me envió una invitación por correo. Me alegro mucho por él. Sí quiero ir, esta noche tiene que acabar mejor —Viktor se llevó la mano al mentón adolorido, Sasha le puso la vendita muy fuerte.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, salieron de allí los tres a tomar un taxi para llegar al bar donde se encontrarían con los amigos de siempre. Casi todos desde niños corriendo por las calles de su vecindario tras un balón. La alegría de los asistentes fue notoria, se tomaron mil fotografías y bebieron a más no poder. El homenajeado estaba radiante, como debía estarlo todo hombre enamorado. En una semana más sería el matrimonio. Yuuri fue recibido como uno más, como si se conocieran desde niños. Y él se sintió de nuevo parte de algo. Que todo ese afecto que no había en su país lo conseguía en otro muy diferente. Viktor quien se había mantenido extrañamente alejado, se sentó en un descuido de sus amigos junto a Yuuri, pero nada le dijo. El muchacho no sabía ni qué pensar, parecía que una bomba de tiempo iba a estallar. Y se asustó mucho, entonces descontrolado, empezó a beber.

Todos estaban felices y Viktor subió la ceja encantado, sabía que cuando Yuuri bebía sin control perdía toda voluntad. Así pasó. Mientras los otros se iban a un lugar de Striptease, Viktor se llevaba a Yuuri a su departamento. Una vez allí, no quiso perder el tiempo. Yuuri estaba tendido en la cama, riendo como un idiota diciéndole lo mucho que envidiaba su relación con Sasha. Que el afecto familiar era algo que él escasamente había recibido.

— ¿Vamos a tener sexo verdad? Quizás hoy sea el último día —. Dijo Yuuri intentando quitarse torpemente la camisa —que sea una despedida.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Sólo hagámoslo y ya. Como si de verdad quisieras, no pensando en tus hojas.

Yuuri sonrió y se le lanzó encima, aún riendo como un tonto. Los besos que siempre fueron sinceros no se hicieron esperar, las caricias por cada espacio de esa pieles tan claras, estaban llenas de erotismo. A Viktor le recordó mucho esa primera vez que estuvo con Yuuri, en su diminuta cama, cuándo estaba tan desinhibido, donde sonreía tanto y donde le repetía agradeciéndole por hacer su sueño realidad. A pesar que Yuuri no recordara nada, estaba feliz. Y mientras pasaba su lengua por donde se le daba la gana, pensó que era el momento de parar. Era el momento de dejar a Leo, por mucho que le debiera aún. De un brusco movimiento que le dolió un infierno en su espalda, acomodó a Yuuri sobre sí. Era el momento más lindo de todos. Verlo desnudo danzando sobre su cuerpo, era la gloria.

—Ahh Yuuri, Yuuri... —Gemía en el hermano mayor mientras el muchacho de cabellos negros entrelazaba sus manos con las de él, para poder equilibrarse mejor —Más, ¡muévete más rápido! 

Y desde el primer piso de ese departamento muerto, el amante ingrato escuchó perfectamente los gemidos y el nombre de 'Yuri'. Parecía entonces que su cachorro tenía una entretención, de la que debería deshacerse antes que su patinador se sublevara e intentara dejarlo. Jamás ni por casualidad lo dejaría. Viktor era su trofeo y no pensaba quitarlo nunca de su aparador.

Cerró el ascensor que hizo el ruido habitual, pero que ninguno de los que se amaba escuchó.

**************************

Muchas gracias por los que siguen esta historia, hoy un nuevo capítulo. Un muy fuerte abrazo!

Yukino. 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

 

Viktor x Yuuri

 

 

_"Le imagina, cálido y radiante como luz, susurrándole al oído ..."_

 

Con el paso firme y las palabras ensayadas, Viktor iba camino a la oficina del tirano. Por los pasillos todos le miraban con sorpresa, pues era un secreto a gritos su relación con el jefe. Él saludaba a todos alegremente, incluso accedió a tomarse un par de fotografías con algunas secretarias. Finalmente llegó a la recepción de la oficina de Leo y sin hacer caso a la mujer que le pedía esperara a ser anunciado, entró abriendo las puertas gigantes a dos manos.

 

—Amo que me visites, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para caricias, que supongo es por eso por lo que vienes —habló Leo arrogante, girando sobre su soberbia silla atrás del escritorio —vete a tu departamento y allá haremos lo de siempre.

 

—Supones mal Leo. Vine a decirte que puedes irte al infierno y cogerte a algún demonio que tenga muy bajas expectativas —. Habló Viktor muy seguro de sus palabras, tomando asiento en un sofá extravagante de aquella oficina. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios que aún estaban lastimados por el golpe que le dio el hombre dos noches atrás —Y además, gracias por nada—. Viktor se levantó e iba hacia la puerta con el mismo paso firme, cuando escuchó una risilla tras de sí, viró a ver, parecía que Leo tenía algo que agregar.

 

—Eres un desagradecido. Yo salvé tu vida y la de tu estúpido hermano, aún sacrificando mi futuro...

 

—¿Futuro? —interrumpió Viktor —¡Eres multimillonario! Me has manipulado como se te ha dado la gana, porque de verdad creía que eras diferente y que... me amabas. Maldigo el momento en que dejé que me tocaras... pero ¿sabes algo? Ahora sé que definitivamente lo tuyo era apenas unas morbosas caricias.

 

—Me alegra que tu amante haga mi trabajo, eso me evita a mi tener que tocarte —Viktor lo vio intentando ocultar su sorpresa —Viktor, yo nunca pierdo. Acuéstate con toda Rusia si se te da la gana, pero si me dejas, no voy a ser tan complaciente —. Viktor empezó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza. Tenía que simular de alguna forma lo inquieto que lo dejaban las palabras de Leo. Para este hombre era tan poca cosa que sabía que ni siquiera le vigilaba, pues pagó un detective para saber eso. Por eso no creía que supiera de Yuuri, no al menos por que estuviera muy al pendiente de su existencia.

 

—Leo, cásate con tu prometida, tengan muchos hijos y luego vete al infierno. O hazlo en el orden que desees. ¿Creíste que no me iba a hartar? Yo soy Viktor Nikiforov, campeón mundial de patinaje artístico por cinco ocasiones consecutivas, ganador tres veces de la medalla olímpica de invierno y una en los olímpicos mundiales. Soy un ganador y ahora lo seré por fuera de la pista. Ni yo necesito de ti, ni tú de mi. Sólo me quieres para ejercer tu "poder" sobre alguien, pero ya tu juguete se acabó. Eres un hombre muy reconocido, y si intentas algo abriré mi sucia boca, y quedará como un depravado ese empresario que tanto admiran en el extranjero —. Vio directo al arrogante y ya no hacía buena cara. Viktor supo que había tocado una fibra. Y eso le dio más fuerza. Abrió las puertas y se disponía a salir, pero el hombre le repitió lo anterior.

 

—Viktor, yo nunca pierdo.

Viktor no viró a ver y cerró las puertas tras de sí. Sabía que aunque Leo era poderoso, tenía una imagen de hombre perfecto ante todo el mundo. Jamás se delataría homosexual, y menos haría algo en contra de otra persona. Pero sintió que esas palabras ocultaban algo. Leo lo trataba como basura y ahora sí quería tenerlo a su lado. Ahí había sólo obsesión. Debía actuar rápido.

Salió del edificio de nuevo con la admiración de todos, la mayoría chicas. Vio pasar un autobús que llevaba una fotografía suya luciendo una ropa deportiva, ahora era la imagen de esa importante marca. Ganaba buen dinero, sus piernas estaban en su mejor momento, el GP sería en unos meses más y quería otra medalla. Recordó que tenía que llegar al entrenamiento o Yakov lo golpearía. Extendió su mano para intentar detener un taxi pero el tráfico parecía imposible. Decidió entonces ir por el subterráneo. Iba muy vacío y le pareció irónico, con el infierno que se vivía arriba. Se sentó cómodamente sin dejar de sonreír como un tonto. Se dio cuenta que una chica con lentes unas sillas más allá, le miraba y sonreía. Él guiñó un ojo y la damita se sonrojó. Obviamente los lentes lo llevaron a pensar en Yuuri. Y sonrió ampliamente. Recordó las veces que lo veía en la pista, haciéndolo muy mal pero por falta de confianza en sí mismo.

Recordó la vez que encontró esos escritos y enloqueció de ira, o quizás de tristeza pues nada de eso que describía, él lo había hecho. Cuando muy ebrio se aprovechó de la situación y queriendo, se fue a la cama diminuta con él en Hasetsu, su idea era muy diferente pero no pudo con el aroma de su cuerpo, ni con la sonrisa de ese hombre japonés. Y aunque Yuuri se había quedado dormido al inicio, sus caricias lo despertaron y le incitaron. Recordó el golpe a su ego cuando Yuuri había olvidado todo lo de esa noche, pero en serio estaba muy bebido. Y luego cuando lo trajo hasta su país con esa insulsa treta de devolverle sus historias. Lo quería cerca. Era el único en el mundo que le demostraba tanto afecto en esas historias y al saber que esos eran sus sentimientos el corazón no le cupo en el pecho.

Sus pensamientos entonces lo llevaron dos noches atrás, cuando estuvieron juntos en lo que Yuuri pensaba sería una despedida. Esa noche hicieron el amor, no sólo fue el sexo contractual, fue hacer el amor. Recordó el largo recorrido a su espalda, sudorosa y placentera, jugueteando entre las fisuras de sus músculos, tan hermosamente delineados, cuando llegó justo a la gloria y veía ese trasero perfecto que tenía que ser suyo para siempre. Recordó su cabello tan negro bañado en sudor, sus labios que se mordía cada vez que alguna caricia le gustaba, y esa manera tan particular en que Yuuri le acariciaba el cabello, como si se tratara del terciopelo más fino. Luego cuando se encontraba con sus ojos castaños tan llenos de fuego, de deseo. Como con la yema de sus dedos rastrillaba la piel de onsen de sus muslos para hacer que él se contorsionara y gimiera, ese momento para Viktor era sublime. Cuando pedía por más de lo que fuera, besos, caricias, sexo. Quiso creer que era el primero para Yuuri. Así lo era. Y el momento en que él empezó a moverse sobre sí, verlo excitado, cómo el deseo le hacía inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, tomarse con desespero el cabello y empezar a decir cosas en su idioma incomprensibles.

Se llevó un tanto las manos a sus mejillas, estaba ya muy caliente y empezaba a aparecer una erección. Afortunadamente era su parada y con su actitud feliz salió del vagón.

Estaba a pasos de llegar a la pista, pero fuera de ésta parecía que había revuelo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes al reconocer al abuelo de Plisetsky, al parecer muy angustiado. Se asustó, pues creyó que algo le había pasado al niño. Yakov parecía estar al teléfono hablando desesperado, todo era confusión.

 

—¡Viktor! —gritó Yuuri algo aliviado -¿dónde estabas? Está pasando algo muy grave, Yuri al parecer desapareció ya hace dos días y su abuelo está muy angustiado pues no se llevó nada consigo, todos le están diciendo que él quizás salió de viaje sin avisar y...

 

Yuuri hablaba y hablaba pero hubo un momento en el que Viktor que ya había sido reconocido por todos, dejó de escuchar. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, algo no estaba bien y aunque era cierto que Yuri se iba muchas veces sin avisar, no le decía a ellos, pero su abuelo era siempre quién sabía dónde estaba. Su móvil empezó a sonar y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

— _Sé que te acabas de enterar. Te lo dije Viktor, yo nunca pierdo y si deseas que te devuelva a tu amante, regresarás acá en este momento. Si no, bueno no quiero sonar como película barata, pero imaginas que el niño no la pasará bien..._

Viktor entonces entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Instintivamente volteó a ver a todos lados, era obvio que lo estaban vigilando. Y era obvio que Leo sólo conocía de su amante el nombre, pero no quién era. Empezó a temblar, la vida del chico rubio seguro estaría en serios problemas, o quizás le rompería las piernas para que no patinara nunca más y así vengarse por lo que pasó en ese accidente. Vio a ver y Yuuri esperaba de su parte una respuesta. Viktor colgó sin responder nada, y sin escuchar lo último que dijo Leo. Toda su voluntad de ser libre, todas las ganas de irse a Japón con Yuuri, por el momento estaban enterradas.

 

—Yuuri, acá está el resto de los escritos. Tómalos. Vete ahora mismo al departamento y espera que yo llegue. Alista tu maleta yo iré por ti en la noche —. Temblando le entregó un sobre algo pesado —Vete ahora por Dios y no te despidas de mi, ni abras la boca.

 

 

El muchacho vio terror en los ojos zafirados. Supo que algo muy grave estaba pasando y que eso involucraba al chico rubio. Recibió el sobre, hizo un ademán y justo en el momento en que iba a levantar la mano para tomar un taxi, sucedió. Esa imprudencia inocente, esa sutileza que iba a hacer la diferencia fatal. Yakov a grito entero dijo su nombre 'Yuuri' intentando impedir que éste se fuera. Viktor sintió que se moría. No vio nada extraño, no escuchó nada, pero supo que quizás Leo ya se había enterado. lo empujó literalmente dentro del taxi, le dijo que lo esperara, que esa noche se irían juntos.

Yuuri no supo que hacer así que obedeció. En el taxi abrió el sobre y supo que efectivamente eran sus historias, al parecer el agravio estaba pago. Se alegró muchísimo, ya podría irse a su país y ver a los suyos, volver a su vida, si era eso lo que deseaba, pero las palabras de Viktor lo confundieron y emocionaron "nos iremos juntos" ¿sería posible que de verdad el ruso tuviera en su cabeza irse con él y entablar una relación de pareja? Pero estaba el detalle de la desaparición de su tocayo, algo estaba mal, Viktor lo sabía y quería desaparecer.

 

— _Señor, tenemos una información que quizás le interese, mientras estábamos esperando en la pista como usted nos ordenó, escuchamos con claridad el nombre de 'Yuri', era el de un chico al parecer oriental. Nos pareció prudente decirle..._

 

—¿En serio? —respondió Leo al otro lado del teléfono —esto se pone cada vez más interesante... bueno... ya veremos -las puertas se abrieron y era a quien deseaba ver - ya les diré lo que deben hacer.

 

 

Era un poco tarde en la noche y el restaurante estaba a reventar. Sasha apenas si daba abasto en la cocina, los postres lucían fatales y tuvo que intervenir para rehacerlos y salvar lo que se pudiera. Todos los demás Chef le hablaban de una cosa y de otra y él apenas si se podía concentrar en las canastillas de caramelo. Para colmo uno de sus meseros le estaba llamando urgente al cuarto de empleados, pues por la televisión estaba por darse una noticia a cerca de su hermano.

 

—Por favor, siempre salen noticias de Viktor, no es nada nuevo, seguro es de alguna competencia.

 

—Señor insisto, debe verlo...

Sasha de mala gana, accedió y fue hasta el cuarto de los empleados y vio al televisor. Cuando comenzó la noticia su corazón se empezó a acelerar, casi pierde el aliento y tomó de inmediato su móvil que tenía en su delantal y llamó a Yuuri.

 

—¿Sí, hola?

 

— _Pon ahora mismo la televisión en el canal 221, activa el Closed Caption y explícame que mierda es lo que está pasando..._ —habló Sasha sumamente alterado— _¡Rápido Katsuki!_

 

 

Yuuri sabía que el hermano menor estaba muy exaltado y sería imposible hablarle en ese momento. Apenas sintonizó el canal, vio a Viktor justo al lado de un hombre muy apuesto que lo tomaba de la mano. Yuuri se sentó, recogió varias hojas para acomodarse mejor y empezó a leer lo que los subtítulos le arrojaban. Sasha gritaba desesperado al otro lado de su celular, pero el muchacho de cabello negro apenas si daba crédito a lo que leía. Lentamente empezaron a aparecer letras en inglés que decían sobre el insólito compromiso entre Viktor Nikiforov, y el empresario Stephan Leonidas, dejando al descubierto su relación homosexual, un escándalo en Rusia. El hombre levantaba la mano de su prometido exhibiendo un anillo al parecer muy costoso y Viktor ahí, muy amoldado a la situación. Yuuri sin soltar las hojas de su mano, se aferró a esos escritos que ahora tenían el aroma de su piel, con esperanza en que nada pasara. Con esperanza que diera un paso atrás y lo escogiera a él, que fuera ese que describía en cada palabra. Verlo fingir felicidad era una pesadilla, que su corazón no comprendía.

Sasha seguía gritando al otro lado del aparato y Yuuri lo tomó por fin para hablarle. Le contó lo sucedido esa tarde y que prácticamente se había despedido.

 

—Él sabía de esto, me entregó mis historias y me dijo que empacara mi maleta -Hizo una pausa para secar sus lágrimas —Creo ya tiene lo que desea ¿no? Yuuri Katsuki como siempre está de sobra...

 

 

— _Yuuri ya mismo salgo para allá, hablaremos y veremos que hacer. Cuando vea a Viktor ¡¡voy a matarlo!!_

Se escuchó la puerta y Yuuri sollozando fue a atender. Seguro era Viktor que iba por él para llevarlo al aeropuerto. Para su fortuna ya todo estaba empacado, igual no esperaba que fuera tan rápido. Sasha empezó a escuchar que hablaban en ruso y no parecían muy amables.

 

—¡YUURI! ¡Qué está pasando, dime quienes son! —gritaba Sasha mientras todos le veían aterrados —. ¡YUURI CONTESTA, YUURI!

 

 

Sasha apenas si escuchaba el caer de cosas y el correteo de quien sabe quien. Al parecer el móvil cayó al piso, luego oyó claro que la puerta se cerraba, a lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar la televisión prendida. Por más que gritaba Katsuki no le contestó y con furia estrelló su celular a la pared hasta destruirlo.

 

—Ay Viktor, qué es lo que has hecho...

************

Yukino.


	8. Capítulo 8.

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

 

_"Llena de algas su razón, le da un vuelco el corazón, al ver un resplandor distante..."_

 

 

 

_"Lo veía venir, con su gabán haciendo olas imponentes cuando caminaba, me sonreía mientras de prisa se quitaba sus guantes. Yo había ganado, ¡YO! Un oro, había ganado el primer oro de mi vida gracias a él. Viktor se había tomado la molestia de entrenarme, de confiar en que mis piernas sí podían ser más fuertes que mi voluntad y renacer de las cenizas. Le estaba tan agradecido, que no resistí y me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo. Ya la gran mayoría de espectadores y competidores se habían retirado. Éramos él y yo, sobretodo yo. Me tomó de la mano, estaba muy frío y era comprensible por el lugar._

_Lentamente me llevó a una parte muy alejada de las gradas, solitaria, yo sabía a qué iba todo aquello. Y vi sus ojos tan azules, tan profundos, esa mirada de océano en la que yo me había lanzado sin salvavidas y sin saber nadar. Lo amaba y lo deseaba. Viktor me rehízo como hombre y con mi vida le pagaría. Él entrelazó sus manos con las mías y se acercó, demasiado, hasta que sentí la respiración de su nariz sobre mi rostro. Y yo cerré los ojos, yo deseaba más que nadie que me besara, que me tomara y que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Por muy mal que pudiera interpretarse eso. No resistí y busqué su boca con la mía, y para mi total alegría, fue bien recibida. Lo sentía, esa lengua tan cálida, tan deseosa de subir el tono del beso. Yo, flotando en el paraíso, tan dichoso de estar en los brazos de ese hombre perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra..."_

 

 

Y en medio del desastre, leyendo eso, lloraba. No se imaginó jamás que Leo hubiese cumplido su promesa y se hubiera llevado a Yuuri también. Estaba ahí de rodillas abrazado al abrigo de Yuuri, orando internamente para que estuviera bien. Corrió todo lo que pudo pero no alcanzó a llegar antes que se lo llevaran, y ahora no tenía la menor idea dónde podría estar, lo habían atado de pies y manos al tener que aceptar ese compromiso para mantenerlos con vida. Estaba asqueado consigo mismo. ¿Para eso era que había sacado a Yuuri de su feliz y sencilla vida? ¿para eso le había manipulado de esa manera tan baja, sólo por soñar con él? Enfureció con esos pensamientos y empezó a lanzar todo contra las paredes del pequeño departamento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vio a su hermano menor, con rostro de desconcierto total, a punto de lanzársele encima, pero Viktor fue más rápido y lo abrazó llorando, desesperado por consuelo.

— ¡Sasha!, ¡Sasha! Fue mi culpa, se lo llevaron y estoy muriendo cada segundo al pensar que le están haciendo daño, ¡Es mi culpa Sasha! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡No pude ser ese que él soñaba! ¡Pero yo sí quería! Yo quería... —Gritó entre sollozos. A Sasha las ganas de recriminarle y gritarle le quedaron reducidas a llevar a Viktor al Sofá y acunarlo en éste. Viktor estaba inconsolable, y cada lágrima era un puñal para su hermano menor.

—Dime cuál fue el trato con ese maldito —Habló Sasha mientras Viktor intentaba levantarse a limpiarse la nariz. —Cómo te los devolverá.

—Me dijo que el compromiso, era la primera parte, que consistía en mantenerlos con vida. Al inicio sólo hablaba refiriéndose a Yura, pero yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que descubriera a Yuuri. Cuando nos casemos, me aseguró los va a soltar. Obviamente cree que atarme de esa manera será su seguro. No voy a poder dejarlo un segundo, y me tendrá cuando quiera.

—Así que serás su Yuuri —Viktor bajó la cabeza fulminado por lo que dijo su hermano. Parecía que el destino se cobraba con ironía lo que le hizo a Yuuri. Sasha se sintió mal por lo dicho, pero no se disculpó.— No hay más remedio, tendrás que casarte con él—. Viktor de nuevo empezó a llorar, desconsolado, furioso consigo mismo por haber llevado a Yuuri y a él mismo hasta esa situación. Sasha se levantó y tomó un vaso de agua que le acercó, y el hermano mayor la bebió sin detenerse. No ayudaba ver las cosas de Yuuri ahí, la maleta lista, las hojas regadas por doquier, los indicios de lucha.

—Cómo pude hacerle esto, cómo fue que lo saqué de su vida tranquila y lo forcé a estar conmigo, yo quería en serio ser ese Viktor que describía en cada página, estar en cada sitio que él nombraba, tocarlo como él deseaba —Sasha se sorprendió levemente de la confesión de su hermano — ser ese de palabras tan precisas y de aire tan seguro. ¿Porqué le hice tal cosa?

—Porque lo amas —Viktor pareció demasiado sorprendido y así mismo miró a su hermano —Lo amaste cuando te diste cuenta que para él eras su todo, que te admiraba, y llegó a desear tan profundamente estar contigo, que lo empezó a escribir. Para ese hombre eras un dios, y te alegró tanto saber que alguien pudiera adorarte de esa forma, que por eso quisiste retenerlo contigo, aun bajo esa estúpida excusa de demandarlo. Y él vino acá, por que te ama. Dejó su país, su familia, la vida que poco a poco formó luego de dejar su carrera, para estar contigo Viktor. Se hubiera podido negar, o irse tan pronto me conoció, yo no hubiera permitido que lo demandaras ni hicieras nada en su contra. Pero cuando yo te escuchaba hablar de él, tus ojos brillaban como cuando me hablabas de tus competencias. Y supe que Yuuri tenía que ser ese que te alejara del loco maldito que nos metió en todo esto. Por eso Viktor, tendrás que casarte y a la vez, tendrás que usar todas las influencias que tengas para encontrar a ese par de "Yuris", porque tal vez no haya mucho tiempo.

Viktor sintió cómo cada palabra lo atravesó. Sasha lo miró y le preguntó dónde sería la boda. Todo estaba planeado y dispuesto para que fuese en Estados Unidos, incluso abajo del edificio había un auto prestando guardia para que Viktor no hiciera estupideces.

—Si me caso con Leo, no tendré opción de nada. Lo sabes.

—Leo tendrá el Viktor que quiere. No te preocupes.

Apenas salió del edificio fue abordado por los hombres de vigilancia de Leo. Le dijeron que debían llevarlo de inmediato a la casa de su jefe por más resistencia que opusiera, pero él no se opondría de ninguna manera. Lo único que pidió fue ir un momento a su departamento para sacar algunos papeles importantes para la realización de la boda y algo de ropa. Los hombres no vieron inconveniente pero le advirtieron que ellos le acompañarían en todo momento. No se negó, era lo lógico, Leo no quería sorpresas. Subió al auto, echó una última mirada al balcón del edificio y se fue. Desde arriba, y con profunda tristeza se despedían de él, orando a quien fuera que estuviera en el cielo, por que le fuera bien a su amado hermano.

 

 

— ¡Entra ahí sin hacer escándalos! —Yuuri quien iba con la cabeza cubierta con una bolsa de tela, fue empujado a lo que parecía ser una habitación. Escuchó que cerraron la puerta, y de inmediato se dispuso a descubrirse. Se detuvo un poco, temblaba pensando que estaría en un sitio inmundo rodeado de ratas, con un balde para hacer sus necesidades y un pan mohoso para comer. Apretó los puños y se quitó por fin la bolsa y con dificultad abrió los ojos, pues el lugar estaba en exceso iluminado.

—Vaya pero si es el asistente japonés, ¡bienvenido! —La voz, esa odiosa y adolescente voz de Yuri Plisetsky, el desaparecido, era quien lo recibía. Yuuri se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia él preguntándole si estaba bien, si se había podido comunicar su abuelo, pues estaba muy angustiado, que sí sabía dónde estaban... y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que el sótano inmundo en el que creía estar, era un cuarto en extremo lujoso y enorme, con un ventanal que daba hacia un jardín de rosas. Los muebles victorianos, un par de camas gigantes, un televisor que le recordaba mucho el de Sasha. Ese no parecía ser el sitio para esconder a un secuestrado.

— ¿Pero dónde diablos estamos? —Preguntó corriendo un poco la cortina de la ventana.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero desde que llegué me han dado lo que yo he pedido, claro no he podido largarme, eso sí no me lo permiten. Pero mira esto —Yuri presionó un botón en lo que parecía ser un intercomunicador en la pared cerca de la puerta — ¡Me hacen falta pasteles de chocolate aquí! ¡Los quiero ahora! —se escuchó entonces un  _"enseguida señor"_  que dejó a Yuuri con la boca abierta.

—Esto es una locura —Dijo Yuuri sentándose en la finísima cama.

—Lo sé, no lo entiendo pero agradezco no estar lastimado ni en un sitio horrendo —. Hizo una pausa y miró a Yuuri de reojo —me enteré que ese idiota se comprometió con un tipo empresario, ¿crees que tenga eso que ver en el hecho que estemos acá?

Yuuri no supo que decirle, pero era claro que había demasiada coincidencia. Le contó el revuelo que se armó con su desaparición, la angustia de su abuelito y la desesperación de Otabek. Yuri no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Otabek angustiado así como lo decía Katsuki? Era para no creer. Yuuri siguió contándole que Viktor estaba alterado lo envió a casa y luego vio por la televisión sobre el compromiso. Después unos hombres llegaron hasta el departamento de Sasha y con violencia lo sacaron de ahí, lo subieron a un auto y el resto ya era historia.

Yuri se sintió algo triste cuando escuchó que Katsuki estaba en el departamento de Sasha. Celoso tal vez. Le contó a Yuuri mientras recibía la bandeja con los pasteles, que luego de haber destrozado ya una habitación, le permitieron hablar con su abuelo para tranquilizarlo, pero eso sí sin decirle su situación real, así que le inventó que estaba en la playa. No lo convenció del todo, pero lo tranquilizó.

—Katsuki, el futuro esposo de Viktor nos confundió ¿verdad? Cree que alguno de nosotros es el amante del él...

—Creo que sí, lo siento tanto —Yuuri pareció reaccionar y se sonrojó a más no poder — ¡¿Pero cómo supiste lo de Viktor y yo?! —preguntó muy alterado.

—Lo cierto es que lo sé y punto. Y ni se te ocurra un acto altruista y abrir la boca para aclarar las cosas, de esta confusión depende nuestra vida Katsuki. Ya veremos cómo escapamos de acá, pero por ahora sigamos callados.

Yuuri le sonrió ampliamente a Yuri para darle las gracias. El muchachito tenía razón, la confusión les daba algo de tiempo. El niño encendió la televisión y estaban en las desafortunadas noticias de farándula, dónde se anunciaba el viaje de la pareja Leonidas - Nikiforov a Estados Unidos para legalizar su unión. El escándalo en una Rusia algo intolerante era enorme. Sin embargo lo estaban tomando más como una extravagancia entre famosos que otra cosa. Yuuri veía en el televisor gigante cómo Viktor iba de la mano de su prometido, luciendo ese anillo brillante, con las gafas oscuras que acostumbraba en los viajes. 

Yuri quiso cambiar de canal pero el chico de cabellos negros se lo impidió. Tenía que ver esa noticia. Era obvio que si Viktor se casaba era para asegurar su bienestar. Y se sintió horrible, impotente e inútil. Lo vio acercarse a un micrófono para responder unas preguntas, con una sonrisa como si nada sucediera. Pero mantenía la esperanza que esa farsa fuera para protegerlo. Se quitó los lentes y su mirada brillaba hermosa como siempre. Pero algo era diferente. El color de sus ojos estaba un poco más opaco, y lo estaba viendo en pantalla gigante como para sólo imaginarlo.

— ¿No te parece que Viktor luce, extraño? —Dijo Yuuri dirigiéndose al muchacho que comía pasteles como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Yo veo al mismo tonto presumido de siempre. Recuerda que si está siendo forzado debe actuar como si nada pasara.

—No es eso, es algo en él... —Yuuri siguió viendo a la pantalla mientras Viktor daba sus declaraciones. Yuuri se sentía algo raro, pero lo asoció al cansancio y a que no había probado bocado en muchas horas. Viró a ver al chico rubio y fue hasta la mesa a comer una tajada de pastel. De nuevo sus ojos al televisor, a ver al amor de su vida haciendo lo que parecía un sacrificio para sacarlos. Y ese estúpido hombre que lo tomaba por la cintura como si nada. Y Yuuri atragantado soltó la tarta y señaló el televisor intentando decir algo al chico, pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento y un hombre muy musculoso se asomó en ella.

—Lamento interrumpir pero son requeridos en el salón comedor. Los escoltaré. Por favor escuchen atentamente, ahora empezará su instrucción.

— ¿De qué demonios habla? ¡No iremos a ninguna parte! —Pero la negativa de Yuri fue ignorada por completo y el hombre enorme los tomó a ambos por el cuello de sus camisas como si fueran trapos y los sacó del cuarto, mientras Yuuri seguía intentando mostrar algo en la pantalla.

Ya en el salón comedor hasta donde el 'amable' hombre los arrastró, se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos. En el comedor gigante habían al menos unos quince muchachos entre dieciocho y veintitrés años. Todos les sonrieron, ellos en cambio estaban ya muy asustados. Una puerta enorme se abrió y de ella salió un hombre vestido de manera muy llamativa y colorida, casi afeminada. Los otros chicos lo saludaron alegremente y luego el hombre empezó a hablar para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes, al menos así los llamaba.

—Por favor, quiero que conozcan los nuevos chicos, denles la bienvenida y todo su afecto. Ellos al igual que ustedes estarán tomando clases de Glamour, etiqueta, danza...

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Interrumpió Yuri muy alterado — ¿Son prostitutos o algo así? —Los jóvenes los miraron muy molestos. Ese comentario no había caído nada bien.

—Jovencito cálmate. Me pidieron que fuera un poco más paciente con ustedes pero no soportaré las groserías. Son jóvenes de compañía, exclusivamente para escuchar, ser atentos y aliviar almas de mujeres y hombres tristes. Esta casa, es dónde deben aprender todo acerca de modales y veo que tú los necesitas mucho. Señoritas —Dijo dirigiéndose a Katsuki y a Plisetsky —Sean bienvenidas, a 'Las Sirenas'.

 

 

*********

Yukino. 


	9. Capítulo 9

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

Viktor x Yuuri

 

 

_"Nadie sabe que el rey de las mareas la vistió de arrecife y madre perla..."(*)_

 

 

— ¡PERO QUIÉN DIABLOS DEJÓ QUE EL SALMÓN ESTÉ JUNTO A LA VENTANA!, ¿Ese es el vino con que vas a aderezar al carne?, ¿De dónde lo sacaste, se lo quitaste a algún ebrio en la calle?, ¿Esto es un gazpacho?, ¿Creen que un gazpacho es echar cebollas en agua y ya? No me mires así y empieza a endulzar esa salsa ¡y ni te atrevas a hacerlo con azúcar!

La mansión donde se realizaría la boda estaba en correría sobre todo en la cocina. El novio Nikiforov, estaba volviendo loco a todo el personal encargado del banquete, supervisando cada detalle de la comida. Pero no lo hacía de manera normal, era todo un Teniente. Tenía un delantal y estaba probando personalmente cada plato que se serviría.

— ¿Viktor? —Dijo Leo entrando a la cocina, luego de haberlo buscado por todos lados, algo temeroso que hubiera escapado — ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —Viktor hizo una mueca de supremo disgusto al verlo.

—Estaba sólo mirando la comida que se va a servir en esta farsa — Dijo con tono burlón —no porque todo sea falso el banquete también tiene que serlo —. Se quitó el delantal y con la mirada le señaló a uno de los chefs los vasos de vidrio para los aperitivos, ya se había quejado de las huellas que algunos presentaban. Empezó a salir del lugar evitando la presencia de su 'novio'. Se llevó la mano a la nuca, lo había hecho durante todo el viaje y Leo ya estaba muy extrañado.

—Deberías empezar a alistarte, no tarda en llegar el juez y los invitados —Habló el hombre mientras iba con Viktor por las escaleras tratando de seguirle el paso.

—Pedí que me buscaran otro traje —respondió el de cabellos cenizos, de nuevo llevando su mano a la nuca.

—Pero tu traje ya estaba listo qué fue lo que...

— ¡¿Blanco? ¿En serio?! —Interrumpió abruptamente Viktor — ¿Qué crees que soy, una niña? Ahora me dirás que esperas que use una diadema de flores y lleve rosas en la mano —Con furia abrió la puerta de la habitación donde ya al parecer estaba el nuevo traje que usaría. Leo estaba en extremo confundido, Viktor jamás, jamás se le había opuesto y menos le había alzado la voz de esa manera. Creyó que iba a ser el mismo hombre sumiso al que podía manipular, al fin y al cabo lo había hecho hasta lograr llevarlo al altar.

—Después de la boda, podríamos ir de luna de miel a...

—Olvídalo. Tengo que regresar a Rusia, el GP es muy pronto y no puedo faltar a más entrenamiento —. Viktor empezó a quitarse la camiseta deportiva que tenía para ponerse al fin el traje. Leo estaba normal y de nuevo esa mirada desafiante de su futuro esposo —Vete no quiero que me veas —. Leo le reclamó pues ya lo había visto desnudo muchas veces. —Pues ahora no quiero que me veas.

—Señor Nikiforov —Entró aprovechando la puerta abierta, uno de los meseros que atenderían la recepción —le envían esto de la cocina, usted pidió que le dejaran probar primero este aperitivo...—Viktor tomó el pequeño vaso de vidrio y les mandó razón a los organizadores que si es que acaso el tomate cherry lo habían cortado con los dientes. Leo seguía confundido, Viktor apenas si sabía prender el horno microondas para poner sus lasañas congeladas.

—Sasha me enseñó un poco, no sé de qué te sorprendes —y de nuevo, la mano en su nuca. Leo se alteró mucho por eso y Viktor le dijo que sentía frío.

—No entiendo, te la vives en el hielo y es la primera vez que quejas del frío.

—Mira Leo, estoy aquí porque me estás obligando a casarme contigo para mantener a dos chicos vivos. No intentes actuar como si nada pasara, o como si en verdad yo quisiera estar acá. Después que firme y esté legalmente atado a ti, espero que cumplas tu promesa y los dejes ir. De lo contrario todos la vamos a pasar muy mal.

—Todo depende de cómo te portes, amorcito. —replicó Leo con ironía y con su aire de superioridad.

—Te advierto, que nunca jamás, volverás a tocarme. Tomas eso, o nos morimos todos en este momento.

Y comenzó una pelea. Todos los empleados en el primer piso estaban asustados pues no sabían qué hacer. Y no entendían una palabra de lo que gritaban los novios. Se empezó a escuchar el romper de cosas y luego la puerta se abrió y Leo salió disparado con fuerza hacia el pasillo. Viktor cerró la puerta con violencia mientras Leo apenas si pudo levantarse. Se enfureció con los curiosos empleados y les gritó para que se ocuparan de la recepción. Tener a Viktor como esposo ya no parecía ser tan buena idea. Pero no podía dejarlo ir. No. Jamás podría dejar que el de las glorias sobre el hielo, que ese hombre al que todos amaban y admiraban se fuera de su lado. Todas esa medallas, todos esos reconocimientos no podrían escapar de sus manos. Se dirigió a su cuarto para acabar el mismo de alistarse y seguir con la farsa, como sabiamente decía Viktor.

 

 

Y en 'Las Sirenas' después de una clase de etiqueta en la mesa, los chicos fueron llevados al salón audiovisual a que vieran la transmisión en vivo y en directo del matrimonio Leonidas – Nikiforov. Parecía que se le daba demasiada importancia y Yuri concluyó que quizás ese sitio de 'entrenamiento' era propiedad del futuro esposo de Viktor. No dijo nada pues el chico japonés parecía lo suficientemente afligido por el asunto y no tuvo opción de negarse a ver esa boda. Pero sólo quería comprobar y tener esperanza.

—Katsuki, si él se casa es para salvarte el trasero. No pienses que ama a ese idiota —le dijo mientras tomaban asiento y veía la triste actitud de Yuuri —al final vamos a despertar de esta pesadilla y la vida será otra vez sobre el hielo. Bueno estuve averiguando y sí, es imposible dejar esta mansión. Tienen guardias por todos lados armados hasta los dientes. Sólo entran autos con los víveres todos los días muy de madrugada y...

Y Yuri Plisetsky hablaba y hablaba, pero Yuuri Katsuki no le escuchaba. Estaba perdido, nostálgico. Deseó muchísimo en ese momento estar en su ciudad, dando clases de ballet, atendiendo su Onsen, escribiendo sus historias. La vida el último año parecía que le cobraba una deuda en la que nunca se metió. Se sintió miserable. Estaba metido en un problema que no buscó, sólo por querer estar al lado de Viktor, por querer en algún momento tener una vida de pareja a su lado, que no todo se resumiera en el sexo que tenían para que le devolviera las hojas con sus historias. Recordó muchísimo a Sasha cuando le dijo aquello que Viktor llevaba un peso gigante, del que aún no se enteraba. Sentía que el corazón le palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. Y la respiración se le agitó. Yuri lo tomó por una mano, sería difícil, pero no imposible seguir viviendo. Yuuri le agradeció mucho y la pantalla se prendió con un video que se transmitía sólo para ellos, para el resto del mundo no eran tan importantes.

 

 

Entraban los dos novios de la mano, Viktor totalmente fastidiado. No había ningún conocido suyo, todos eran amigos de su futuro esposo. El jardín era muy hermoso y la marcha nupcial era interpretada por unos muy diestros violinistas. Los dos iban de negro, en trajes muy elegantes. Viktor estaba muy hermoso si acaso el término le quedaba a un hombre. Tenía un aire muy fresco a pesar de la odiosa cara que estaba haciendo. Su andar era muy seguro, su cabello se mecía con el viento, el traje le hacía honores. Al fondo el juez que autorizaría su unión, los esperaba sonriente. Los chicos de la mansión parecían muy emocionados, era el sueño de la mayoría de ellos. El mundo para muchos no parecía tan moderno y sí soñaban con los cuentos de hadas. Soñaban las sirenas.

Se sentaron soltándose la mano y aunque Leo intentó de nuevo tomársela, no lo logró. Lo máximo que pudo hacer fue poner su mano sobre la rodilla de Viktor. El juez empezó a decir lo propio de este tipo de ceremonias y a empezar a pedir las firmas correspondientes. Y entonces de la nada, el show. Los chicos que veían la ceremonia, saltaron de sus sillas como si se tratara de una película: una mujer muy ebria llegó gritando y llorando que no permitiría que esa unión se diera. No alcanzó a llegar al altar pues dos escoltas gigantes la tomaron por cada brazo y le impidieron seguir. La mujer gritaba improperios, maldecía a Viktor y mil cosas más. Esa era la joven prometida de Leo, que se enteró que su compromiso estaba roto cuando Leo anunció por la televisión que se casaba con Viktor. El espectáculo no duró más de dos minutos pero Viktor reía a carcajadas. Todos los asistentes contagiados por esa risa, también le acompañaron. Leo estaba ofendido y le pidió al juez que terminara con eso.

—Señor Nikiforov ¿viene usted a este matrimonio, de común acuerdo, libre y sin ningún tipo de presión a unir su vida con el señor Leonidas? —y hubo silencio. Ya Viktor no parecía tan feliz. Miraba insistente las hojas sobre la mesa, donde el juez escribiría su respuesta. Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya había metido el primer pie en el barro y era hora de entrar completo con el único fin de salvar a los chicos, aunque eso no fuera garantía de nada, quizás le daba algo de tiempo. Todos atrás empezaron a murmurar por la demora en contestar. Viktor seguía ahí. Sentado con las manos en las rodillas, sin entender muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo. ¿Había algún sentimiento adicional? ¿O era que simplemente amaba demasiado al imbécil de su hermano? Leo le tomó por una mano y Viktor lo miró, con odio. Devolvió su vista al juez y contestó sereno, que iba por su propia voluntad. Firmó. Ya entonces el cuerpo entero estaba en el lodo.

 

 

Los chicos de 'Las Sirenas' celebraron la unión. Se levantaron para ir a la mesa, la cena estaba servida. Yuuri en cambio se quedó sentado, aterrado. No dejaba de mirar la pantalla que ya estaba en negro, con la cabeza hecha un lío. Era increíble que se estuviera quejando cuando había personas para las que él era tan importante. Personas que estaban dispuestas a arriesgarlo todo por ayudarlo. Luchando contra su ansiedad, agradeció al cielo por lo que acababa de pasar. Yuri muy extrañado le miraba desde la puerta, esperando para que fueran juntos a la cena. Y entonces ya quería escuchar con mucha atención lo que el joven rubio le decía. Era hora de salir de allí.

 

 

A pesar de la muy loca ceremonia, la recepción se llevaba muy diferente. Los invitados estaban encantados viendo a Viktor dirigiendo el banquete, y preguntándoles si les había agradado la comida. Leo iba por todos lados correteando por estar al lado de Viktor, que era obvio no quería ni verlo. Logró llevarlo a regañadientes a la mesa principal para el brindis, y por supuesto no dijo una sola palabra. Se sentó para probar ya la comida mientras la música de la banda empezaba alegre. Las personas saltaban a la pista de baile muy contentas y él vio que de ser otras las circunstancias, hubiera sido un muy lindo momento. Leo notó su nostalgia y supo que ahí estaba ese Viktor de siempre. El celular sonó dentro de la chaqueta de Viktor y con prisa se levantó y se alejó para responder.

— _Cuánto lamento lo que está pasando en este momento_  —Se escuchó que dijo su hermano al otro lado del mundo —  _¿sabes? Ahora creo firmemente que eres tú con ese que tanto sueña y ese que tanto admira. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada detalle te describe es a ti... cuando esto acabe..._

—Cuando esto acabe, todos seremos felices. Preocúpate por ahora en seguir lo planeado. Cuídate por favor. —El Novio colgó el teléfono pues ya lo llamaban para el circo de las fotografías. Soñaba con que ese día terminara y dormir una semana.

En el aeropuerto a punto de salir de San Petersburgo para ir a buscarlos, él aún sostenía el móvil en su mano, abatido y abrumado por lo que estaba pasando. Sintió una mano en su hombro, al menos no estaría solo en su búsqueda. Había alguien que también tenía el corazón en la mano y sufría casi igual que él.

—Es hora, ya nos llaman.

—Gracias Beka.

**************************

A todos lo que han llegado hasta acá en esta historia y quieren seguir leyéndola, un abrazo desde el fondo de mi corazón! Gracias!! 

Yukino. 

 

(*) Fragmento de la canción «Como sueñan las sirenas» de Ana Torroja. 


	10. Capítulo 10

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

Viktor x Yuuri

 

_"Nadie sabe que el rey de las mareas la vistió de arrecife y madre perla..."(*)_

 

 

 

 

_"Él y yo habíamos discutido. Minucias de la competencia pero la verdad sentía que a veces no me tomaba en serio como contrincante. Siempre estaba seguro, claro estaba, era ya el portador de muchas glorias, cómo no iba a despedir arrogancia de vez en cuando. Nos sentamos a almorzar muy lejos el uno del otro después del entrenamiento, pero sabiendo que yo era incapaz de sostenerle una sola de sus miradas de mar, me veía fijamente. Yo apenas si podía tropezar con sus ojos y seguir comiendo tranquilamente. En uno de mis extravíos, él estaba sonriendo. Me miraba y sosteniendo su mentón en una de sus manos, me miraba como si yo fuese un niño. Intenté fingir aún más molestia, pero él más sonreía._

_La práctica terminó y aunque quería salir corriendo, era una estupidez si vivíamos juntos. Sólo a propósito me hizo esperarle bastante. En el trayecto de regreso estuve con la mirada pegada a la ventana del auto, y él seguía mirándome como si fuese un niño. Entré corriendo al departamento y me encerré en la alcoba de invitados. No iba a compartir la cama con él esa noche. Escuché mucho desastre en la cocina, y pensé que debería comprar una vajilla de plástico. Viktor rompía todo. Y yo amaba ese torpe._

_No supe qué horas eran exactamente, pero sí cómo la puerta del cuarto se abría. Yo fingía estar dormido, pero podía sentir su aroma, se acercó mucho a la cabecera de mi cama y pude sentir algo caliente en mi frente, tuve que abrir los ojos y era una pequeña torta con una velita encima. Era mi cumpleaños, y la verdad yo no lo recordaba. En ruso, me cantó y dos lágrimas se me escaparon de emoción. El desastre en la cocina que escuché fue porque él con sus manos me preparó esa pequeña tarta. Estaba horrible pero nos la comimos en medio de carcajadas. Ahora entendía que no quería que aceptara las prácticas ese fin de semana para estar conmigo y celebrar cada minuto. Él nunca me creyó incapaz de ser un triunfador, él era el único que pensaba que yo iba a brillar con mi propia luz y él sólo sería ese faro para que yo encontrara el camino._

_Y entonces lo vi en sus ojos. Me quitó el plato de las manos y con hambre se lanzó sobre mí. Retiró todas las cobijas y sábanas, no necesitábamos estorbos en la cama. Le insistí en que fuéramos a nuestra cama y él sólo respondió que no debía preocuparme por eso, que lo íbamos a hacer en todos los rincones del departamento. Yo me sonrojé a más no poder, o al menos eso sentía en mis mejillas. Esta vez parecía que no quería juego previo pues lanzó una de sus manos directo a mi miembro, sonrió y luego la deslizó por debajo de mi pantalón. Estaba caliente y yo ya muy excitado, quizás sólo un beso bastaría para que yo estallara. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y con su boca empezó el recorrido desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi..."_

 

— ¡WOW! —Exclamó Otabek muy sonrojado, tomó las hojas y las devolvió, había sido suficiente de la lectura. Se acomodó mejor en la silla del avión y se airó un poco con la mano.

—Bueno, tú insististe. El punto es que todo eso que él sueña... no se lo he podido dar. ¿Cómo va a poder perdonarme de todo esto? Él debía vivir una vida tranquila, yo debería llenarlo de besos todas las mañanas, insistirle que regrese al patinaje, aún está muy joven. Y Mira ahora, recorro el país para saber si está bien. No se merecía nada de esto sólo por soñar conmigo.

—Lo siento mucho. Pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que te dijo tu hermano, él decidió seguirte para conocer al verdadero Viktor. Tú le diste más con qué soñar. En cambio a Yuri... le gusta Sasha. Y he hecho de todo para que entienda mis "indirectas" pero ni aunque lo esperara desnudo en su cama él lo entendería, y un movimiento directo con él, quizás lo aleje para siempre.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Eso no puede ser cierto, yo creo que le tiene afecto porque le recuerda la manera en que su abuelo le cocina y le cuida. Y creo que un movimiento muy frontal con él no estaría mal —. Otabek intentó sonreír ante lo dicho por su compañero de viaje. Era claro que si se estaba arriesgando tanto para buscarlo no podía simplemente dejar pasar todo. Si los encontraban. La información parecía muy seria, pero los sitios eran muchísimos. La indicación para abrochar los cinturones se encendió y el capitán anunció el descenso. Pronto llegarían a su destino.

 

 

 

 

Había dormido muy poco y muy mal, en el piso cerca a la puerta. Con un chuchillo que sacó de la cocina, debajo de la almohada. Cualquier movimiento que Leo hubiera intentado hacer para entrar en la que ahora era su alcoba debía detenerlo. De haber Leo siquiera intentado girar la perilla, seguro lo habría castrado.

Se miraba en el espejo intentando entender porqué hacía todo aquello. Y se repetía una y otra vez que amaba demasiado al estúpido de su hermano, que no podía dejarlo solo, por muy idiota que fuera. Con él fue su primer juego de pelota, fue quien tuvo que probar sus horribles platos cuando iniciaba su carrera, le había sacado de muchos problemas cuando las cosas al inicio no eran las esperadas. De nuevo llevó la mano a su nuca. El frío se le hacía insoportable. Pensó en los chicos. Y Oró. Dios tenía que cuidarlos, se los debía. Ser buenas personas, tenía que serles recompensado. Con prisa se puso sus zapatillas deportivas y colgó al hombro sus patines. Estaba horrorizado. La puerta se abrió por fin y era su adorable esposo.

—Así que ya te vas a tu práctica. Cuídate mucho y cuida tus hermosas piernas, las que por cierto extraño en mi cama.

—Mis hermosas piernas, nunca van a volver a estar en tu cama. ¿No las disfrutaste lo suficiente? —Tomó su chaqueta y se acercó intimidante a Leo —Ahora mismo, dime dónde están esos chicos. Yo cumplí pero tú no tienes palabra.

—Veo que te importan mucho. Ellos están bien, esta noche te daré una prueba. Pero no los voy a dejar ir hasta que me digas cuál de ellos es tu amante. Los dos son patinadores, son bien parecidos, la verdad no creo que sea el chico del Japón, no son tus gustos tan simplones. En cambio el chiquillo es una fiera. Pero ¿con un niño de 17 años? Viktor por favor, es un delito.

—Tú no sabes cuáles son mis gustos. Déjalos ir. Y por favor, no hablemos de delitos ¿quieres? —Llegó a la puerta del cuarto dispuesto a irse. Pero Leo tenía de nuevo la estratagema de la culpa preparada.

—Eres un desagradecido. Yo salvé tu vida y la de tu hermano en ese accidente. Mis piernas no volvieron a funcionar por ayudarlos. ¡Yo nunca te presioné para estar conmigo!

— ¡Pero cuando quise irme ya no me dejaste! Me golpeabas, me manipulabas como se te daba la gana, ¡como si te debiera más que la vida! ¡¿Qué maldita sea es lo que quieres más de mí?! —Los ánimos se empezaron a caldear, pero Leo al parecer tenía mucho que decir a este Viktor que lo confrontaba tanto.

— ¡Yo debía ser ese en los podios! Tus piernas son las mías. Esos oros ¿me quedan bien? El título de pentacampeón es un sueño que se nos ha cumplido. Yo era ese que debía hacer los giros triples y danzas de ensueños... desagradecido.

—Leo por Dios — Dijo el esposo Nikiforov con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados por completo — ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Leo ¡TÚ JUGABAS HOCKEY! Tu patinaje y el mío no eran lo mismo... algo está muy mal contigo... —empezaba a entender ahora, que Leo estaba demente como siempre lo supuso y eso lo hacía más peligroso.

—Por favor vete, Yakov se molestará mucho con nosotros.

Cerró la puerta y dejó al muchacho asustado y confundido. Se sentó en la cama lentamente intentando acomodar toda esa información nueva y aterradora en su cabeza. Reaccionó de momento y supo que quedarse ahí era aún más peligroso.

Cuando llegó a la pista de hielo, todos le felicitaron por su matrimonio. Había muchos periodistas esperando pero Yakov les impidió la entrada y les dijo que las declaraciones que tuviera que dar el señor Nikiforov las haría al final. Yakov estaba muy molesto, Yuri desaparecía, Viktor se casaba, Otabek decidía regresar a su país y los guardias de Viktor vigilaban no sabía por qué, la pista. El 'asistente' de Viktor parecía haberse esfumado;  todo estaba de cabeza. Su representación en el GP estaría en peligro si las cosas no se tomaban en serio. Y ahora parecía que el nuevo señor no quería entrar a la pista a practicar, pues llevaba más de una hora mirando a todos desde la barra aplaudiendo su entrenamiento.

— ¿Cuándo cree el señor Nikiforov que pueda empezar a practicar? ¡ENTRA YA ESTÚPIDO! No porque seas el mejor significa que no necesitas practicar tu rutina —Yakov se cruzó de brazos mirándolo directamente. Si no entraba por su voluntad, seguramente terminaría de narices en el hielo.

Estaba muy asustado. Habían podido engañara a todos, pero quizás para eso iba a ser imposible. Entró caminando normalmente, intentando alargar lo más posible el tiempo. Él no pisaba una pista de hielo hacía mucho. Yakov lo miraba y estaba por darle una aneurisma de la furia al ver a Viktor juguetear sobre los patines.

— ¿Qué pasa señor? ¿EL PISO ESTÁ HECHO DE LAVA? ¡Empieza de una vez con tu rutina! —Agitado el entrenador se sentó un poco. Todos empezaron a detenerse pues la actitud de Viktor era muy extraña. No tuvo más opción, tenía que empezar a patinar. Y el cuerpo agradecido empezó a recordar todo. Por supuesto apenas y pudo deslizarse con gracia, y a girar de forma armoniosa. Así pudo quitarse la atención sobre sí, al menos en ese momento.

—Hoy Viktor luce muy diferente, lo veo incluso más guapo —Le dijo Mila a Yakov, sentándose un poco a su lado —El matrimonio nos cambia mucho al parecer.

—Yo veo al mismo niño, presumido pero más torpe de lo normal. Esa semana de descanso parece que le hubiera borrado diez años de su memoria. Yo no tendría por qué entrenar a competidores tan engreídos —Mila rió un poco con lo dicho por Yakov y volvió a la pista.

 

 

 

 

Los muchachos estaban siendo transportados a lo que sería su primera noche de trabajo. Yuuri había sido entrenado para atender la barra, y sabía hacer unos cócteles deliciosos. Pensaba que cuando saliera de ahí le prepararía un par a Sasha y a Viktor para que se sintieran orgullosos. Yuri en cambio vigilaba cada movimiento de los guardias de seguridad, tenía que encontrarle un punto débil a algo, la fisura por la que escaparían.

Iban en una camioneta blindada, no tenían idea por donde ni a dónde iban. Ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba la casa de 'Las Sirenas'. Según dijo uno de los muchachos los llevaban a otra mansión a amenizar una fiesta de empresarios. Ancianos pervertidos pensó Plisetsky. Yuuri en cambio iba muy tranquilo. El chico rubio le pateó una pierna para saber si estaba en esta tierra.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar sonriendo y tranquilo? ¿Sabes que esta noche podríamos ser carne de anciano? ¿Y sabes cómo les gusta a los viejos? Muy blandita... —Los otros chicos rieron ante el comentario del niño y le repitieron que nada iba a pasar, que ellos los cuidarían.

—Yuri, claro no estoy tranquilo —Dijo en voz muy baja —Estoy pensado en él y en lo mucho que parece estar haciendo para encontrarnos. ¿Sabes? Si estuviera en mi ciudad, ahora estaría seguramente atendiendo el Onsen, sin esperar nada nuevo para el día siguiente. Extraño la tranquilidad, pero la rutina me ahogaba. Y ahora es cuando pienso que deseo regresar al patinaje. Con esto voy a que, esta vida de ahora, que está tan en peligro me ha hecho pensar en que debo vivir más, equivocarme mil veces y seguir intentándolo.

Yuri lo miró con cara de fastidio. Las cosas de adultos lo asqueaban. Por eso también pensó que nunca se enamoraría. Y a su cabeza llegó Sasha, ese amable hombre que cuidaba de todos, que siempre tenía una sonrisa y que era muy amable con él. El hermano que probablemente quiso. Y no supo porqué, Beka también llegó a su cabeza. Ese muchacho atlético que se arriesgó y le pidió que fueran amigos. Lo recordó en la práctica, con sus movimientos certeros y su cuerpo atlético. Sintió que un calor le llegó a las mejillas de repente. Agradeció que uno de los chicos les sacara de los pensamientos mostrándoles una fotografía en su celular, del esposo del 'Jefe' ese día en la práctica.

—No entiendo cómo es posible que ese idiota sonría así no más. No parece estar haciendo mucho para buscarnos... él irá al GP y nosotros terminaremos manoseados por unos pervertidos... Katsuki tenemos que saltar ahora mismo de este carro —. Yuuri se rió un poco ante su alocada sugerencia.

—Yuri, ese no es Viktor —Volvió a decir en voz muy baja.

—Ay por Dios... ahora sí todos se volvieron locos. Katsuki, por favor reacciona, sal de tu mundo de fantasía y mira en la situación en la que estamos, ¿te dieron algo en el jugo de esta mañana? —Yuuri lo miró con mucha confianza, quitándose los lentes — Mira hasta donde yo sé el idiota no tiene un clon ni nada parecido... —Y entonces con los ojos y boca muy abiertos, se llevó la mano al pecho, y pareció que algo le estalló en el cerebro. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que era igual a ese tarado. Sólo una, que creía le gustaba. Y todo el camino con la boca abierta, Yuri peleaba internamente consigo mismo.

—Es hora Yuri, ahora debemos poner de nuestra parte—. La camioneta abrió las puertas y bajaron de prisa a una casa de ensueño, muy profundo en el bosque. Los muchachos fascinados con el lujo, sonreían, el par de 'Yuris' esperaban que de algún árbol, saltaran a rescatarlos.

***************************

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan esta historia, de verdad para mi es muy importante. Cualquier cosa que deseen decirme con gusto la leeré y responderé.  :D Un fuerte abrazo!!

Yukino. 

 

(*) Fragmento de la canción «Como sueñan las sirenas» de Ana Torroja.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 11.

_"Nadie sabe que el rey de las mareas la vistió de arrecife y madre perla..."(*)_

 

 

 

Y a través de la reja, aferrado a la pierna de Yuuri, el muchachito rubio luchaba con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, para que el verdugo no se llevara al joven del Japón. Le jalaba todo lo fuerte que podía e intentaba clavar sus uñas a la mano del hombre malo para que no se lo pudiera llevar consigo. Estaba desesperado mientras adentro, todo era un caos. La fiesta se estaba convirtiendo en escenario de locura y muerte. No se sabía de dónde podían salir tantos disparos, tantos lamentos ahogados. Yuri gritaba desesperado por ayuda, pero nadie le escuchaba. Y el hombre malo era muy fuerte. Yuuri Katsuki estaba inconsciente y por más que Yuri gritaba el muchacho no despertaba. Por fin de un jalón, el hombre se zafó del agarre del rubio, y el muchachito se quedó con un pedazo del pantalón de Yuuri. Vio como con agilidad lo subía a un vehículo costoso y blindado y desaparecía en medio de la noche.

— ¡NO KATSUKI, NO! ¡¿QUÉ VOY A DECIRLE A VIKTOR? ¿QUÉ VOY A DECIRLE?!— y el niño cayó de rodillas llorando mientras lo que parecía un militar lo levantaba y le cubría para salir de ahí.

********************

 

 

Un tiempo atrás, Otabek observaba la noche desde la terraza de una finísima mansión. Se sentía muy incómodo, odiaba los trajes y más ese de pingüino como le llamaba; pero el protocolo le indicaba que así debía asistir a ese tipo de 'reuniones'. Con una copa de vino en la mano, hacía toda una reminiscencia de lo que lo había llevado hasta ese momento. Un día simplemente cuando era muy joven, vio a un niñito rubio de ojos firmes que tomaba muy en serio el arte del ballet. Él no pudo seguirle el paso, y tuvo que renunciar a seguir practicando en Rusia. Sin embargo el corazón le quedó inquieto. Y siguió pensando en ese muchachito para luego poder verlo de nuevo y pedirle que ya fuera su amigo. Con los sentimientos confusos y el alma alborotada. Y sin poder controlarse, pidió a su entrenador le dejara ir una temporada a Rusia de nuevo para estar cerca de él. Años había estado buscando la oportunidad de poder estar con el muchacho tiempo completo y aclarar tantas cosas en su mente. Y entonces ya sin dudas esperaba el momento preciso para confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero fue el niño rubio un paso adelante y le dijo que le gustaba, otro. En ese momento en la pista de hielo se replanteó su vida entera. Había amado a ese chico y casi que su carrera iba tras la de él y cuando estaba listo, cuando las palabras se le iban a escapar solas de sus labios, ya alguien más estaba en el corazón de Yuri. Luego, conoció a su 'oponente' y entendió por qué todos lo querían. Guapo, atento, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre feliz, con tanto oleaje en su alma como para arrasar con cualquiera a su paso. Viktor, pero con cabello largo. Y no pudo odiarlo. Intentó despreciar sus saludos, pero con Sasha simplemente no se podía. Y se dejó llevar también y le cayó muy bien.

Y entonces, el niño desapareció. Escuchó a Viktor hablar por teléfono con alguien ese día en la pista, rogándole que se lo devolviera. Era obvio que hablaba de Yuri, y entendió todo porque había estudiado mucho el idioma. Algo muy malo estaba pasando y esa misma noche después de averiguar con todos, supo dónde era que Yuuri se quedaba y quiso preguntarle a él si sabía algo, pero cuando llegó, la escena era de tristeza. Viktor tirado a un costado del sofá, aferrado a unas hojas llorando sin consuelo y no pudo dejarlo ahí simplemente. Viktor ya sin nada más que perder le contó la historia. Entera. No se guardó ni una coma. Y le dolía al pentacampeón, porque ahora también entregaba a su hermano a ese loco. Otabek supo que tenía que involucrarse por Yuri. Lo tomó de la mano y le dijo que irían juntos a buscarlos.

— ¿Porqué está tan solo señor? —y de repente todos sus pensamientos quedaron congelados cuando un chico muy guapo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes entraba en la terraza con una bandeja y otra copa de vino —Se pierde usted la diversión.

—Sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire —Dijo acomodándose unos lentes que llevaba puestos —Dime ¿De dónde salen ustedes? ¿Son sólo para la diversión de los invitados?

—Algunos de nosotros sí. Si desea, yo puedo divertirlo personalmente...

—Bueno —respondió Otabek sonriendo —busco algo, particular, tú eres muy atractivo, pero quisiera algo más exótico... quizás un ¿oriental?

—Vaya, tu amigo preguntó lo mismo —Otabek se reprochó por dentro, debió ponerse de acuerdo con Viktor. Esa noche ya le habían mostrado a todos los niños rubios y de ojos azules y por supuesto ninguno era Yuri —. Generalmente a los chicos más exóticos como tú les dices, los llevan a "Las Sirenas". Es como una casa donde los entrenan en lo mejor del 'hosted'. Ellos son sumamente exclusivos y muy costosos, casi nunca llegan a la cama si no es con actores o cantantes, o gente de ese estilo.

—O sea, no creo que pueda estar con uno de ellos... —Otabek que se estaba haciendo pasar por el hijo de un empresario, suspiró decepcionado y sin tener idea de la valiosa información que le estaba dando el muchacho. El chico insistente se le acercó hasta arrinconarlo en una esquina de aquella terraza. Otabek no tenía idea de qué hacer o cómo responder, tenía que llamar la atención lo menos posible, así que dejó que el joven se acercara lo suficiente como para sentir su cuerpo. Luego entonces sin pedir permiso le dio un beso en el cuello y ahí se alteró un poco, pero recordó lo que Viktor le dijo, que en ese lugar tenía que fingir que todo le gustaba, pues era muy difícil entrar. Si no dejaba que las cosas llegaran a cierto punto, simplemente los matarían.

El muchacho muy inquieto lo tomó por la cintura y lo estrechó aún más, sin dejar de besarle el cuello. Su resistencia se estaba acabando, jamás había sido tocado por otro y claro que esperaba su primera vez con Yuri. Y entonces todo empeoró, cuando las manos imprudentes llegaron a su trasero y casi que lo levantaron.

— ¿Armand? —Entró preguntando un hombre de cabello negro y ojos zafiro — ¿qué haces acá?

— ¡Lucas! —Dijo muy aliviado Otabek —estaba... ocupado.

Y soltándose del amarre 'Armand' como se hizo llamar Otabek, corrió al encuentro con Viktor. El muchacho quedó algo disgustado, Beka con mucha educación regresó y le dio algo de dinero por el servicio. Era obligatorio darles algo, por lo mínimo que hicieran. Salió al lado de Viktor compartiendo la información que tenían, nada significativo, a excepción de "Las Sirenas", Viktor sabía que alguna vez, en algún momento había escuchado a Leo hablar de algo así.

—Estamos cerca. No creo que se atreviera a sacarlos del país sin sus documentos, no es idiota y sabe que de hacerlo con documentos falsos ellos harían un escándalo en el aeropuerto. Pronto estaremos con nuestros Yuris —. Viktor le sonrió y Beka esperanzado le devolvió el gesto mientras subían a la limusina.

 

 

Y al otro lado del país, Yuuri mezclaba como los profesionales. Era el barman más alegre y simpático que los asistentes podrían conocer. Pensaba muy internamente que si no era el patinaje, podría trabajar en el restaurante de Sasha, pues tenía habilidades. Esa noche en particular no quería saber de intrigas ni odios y mucho menos que sus vidas quizás peligraban.

Cosa contraria era Yuri. No dejaba de gritarle a su tocayo que dejara de estar feliz, que ya hasta estaba pensando que le gustaba esa vida. La fiesta era muy ruidosa así que apenas si escuchaba al chiquillo. Al parecer era el cumpleaños de alguien muy importante. Yuri quien era mesero esa noche había ya golpeado a medio mundo, cada que sentía una mano en su trasero la bandeja quedaba de adorno en la cabeza del desafortunado. Para todos, la actitud era muy graciosa, parecía un gato. Había recibido propuestas por mucho dinero para tener 'acción' y una patada era la respuesta. No se daba cuenta que con semejante actitud se daba más a desear.

—Me asqueas Katsuki. Estás ahí preparando tragos, feliz como si de verdad no supieras en la que estamos —Dijo Yuri sentándose un momento en la barra —Parece que el secuestro te está volviendo loco.

—Quizás que estemos acá, llegue a los oídos de quienes nos buscan —Dijo Yuri acercándole una copa — es un coctel sin alcohol. Te va a gustar.

Yuri lo bebió y le encantó. Escuchó que lo llamaban de una mesa y con fastidio se levantó a atender el pedido de licores. No le gustó lo que vio, uno de los chicos bailaba sobre la mesa, ya muy ligero de ropas. Volvió a estrellarse la realidad en su cara, y pensaba que Katsuki era un insensato. Estaban secuestrados, en una casa donde entrenaban prostitutos, por mucho que dijeran que no, y que quizás en algún momento ellos tendrían la reserva para la cama de algún pervertido de esos.

Pero entonces algo llamó su atención. Un celular caído en el piso. Lo levantó con mucha sutileza y corrió hasta un balcón, esa era la oportunidad única que tendría para salir de ahí. No se le ocurrió en ese momento a quien llamar y recordó el número de Yakov. Pero en el momento en el que estaba ya marcando, el celular fue arrancado de sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces? Este celular es de uno de los invitados, te pueden hacer pasarla muy mal si saben que lo usaste —Dijo algo angustiado uno de los muchachos con los que había convivido esos días.

—Por favor déjame llamar, Yuuri y yo tenemos que salir de acá, ayúdame. —Le dijo suplicante el rubio, tomándolo de ambas manos —Nuestras vidas están en peligro.

—Ya sabía yo que ustedes no estaban por su propia voluntad. Dime el nombre de alguien, quizás pueda hacerle llegar tu mensaje. Pero por favor no te metas con estas personas, para ellos sólo somos la basura costosa de una fiesta. No nos violentan, pero sí disponen de muchas otras cosas —Yuri entendió que quizás eso metería en problemas a todos y se disculpó. Y sólo un nombre entre los tantos y tantos que cruzaron su mente, salió de sus labios. Uno que no se imaginó jamás pronunciar en esa locura. Otabek Altin.

 

 

Y aún más lejos, en la cocina de esa aburrida y extravagante casa, 'Viktor' se divertía cenando con los empleados de la cocina. Reía a carcajadas con cada ocurrencia de las cocineras y él a su vez les decía su horrible agenda. Levantarse muy temprano para una sesión de fotos, un par de entrevistas, el entrenamiento, un almuerzo con publicistas, otras citas más con detestables empresarios de la federación de patinaje... jamás imaginó que su rutina sencilla se viera alterada de esa forma y no envidió a su hermano para nada. Ahora entendía por qué era tan apático en algunas ocasiones y porqué en las cámaras siempre tenía que lucir feliz. Había mucho dinero involucrado en su imagen.

— ¿Viktor? ¿Por qué estás cenando con la servidumbre? —Leo, quien llegaba evidentemente ebrio, reclamaba la confianza suya con los empleados. Asustados salieron de ahí apenas haciendo una venia al esposo para despedirse.

—No quería cenar solo en tu mesa para mil invitados.

—Debiste esperarme —Dijo Leo tropezando con una silla alta en medio de la cocina.

—Es media noche "esposo" tenía hambre, pero verte me mata cualquier deseo. Hasta mañana —. Cuando intentaba escapar por un lado, Leo le tomó con brusquedad de un brazo y empezó a aprisionarlo con furia.

—Quiero estar contigo. Esta noche consumaremos este matrimonio.

—Leo por Dios, yo estoy acá porque tú me forzaste. Me obligaste a casarme contigo, jamás vas a volver a tocarme. Y si lo intentas, será muy difícil para ti volver a orinar. Así que o me sueltas, o morimos todos.

—Tú no eres Viktor —Y el hombre de cabellos cenizos, se estremeció por completo. Si Leo se daba cuenta, todo en absoluto estaba acabado en todos los sentidos. Leo lo miró con tristeza — Ahora eres otro hombre que ha cambiado mucho por culpa de ese amante. ¿Tanto puede una persona cambiar a otra? Quiero saber yo mismo eso —y de pronto una sonrisa se le asomó al rostro.

—Déjalos ir. Ya me tienes acá a tu lado, ellos no tienen por qué seguir siendo usados para tus propósitos Leo. Me tienes a mí. Déjalos —Leo sacó de su bolsillo su celular, soltando al hombre. Buscó y le mostró un par de fotografías, donde salían los dos Yuri. Parecían en una fiesta y Yuuri Katsuki feliz detrás de una barra.

— ¿Ves? Están felices. Haciendo algo productivo. Claro que voy a soltarlos, y dejaré ir de inmediato a quien tú me digas que es tu amante.

—Nunca.

—Bien mi amor, entonces vamos a dormir —Tomó del brazo a su ahora esposo y lo sacó de la cocina, esta vez ya sin brusquedad. Cruzaron el ostentoso comedor, y llegaron a las escaleras. Éstas al final se partían en dos, y a cada extremo había un pasillo con habitaciones y así de separadas estaban las de ellos. Iban a iniciar la subida cuando Leo de manera torpe cerró una puerta casi imperceptible bajo las escalinatas.

— ¿Qué hay ahí? —Preguntó el muchacho muy intrigado pues jamás había notado que ahí había una puerta.

—Nada que te importe y aunque seas mi esposo, no entrarás ahí. Nunca.

El hermano, subió las escaleras de prisa. Y así mismo se atrincheró en su habitación. Estuvo vigilante hasta que Leo se encerró en su cuarto. Con sigilo fue hasta éste para escuchar que roncara como un cerdo, con lo ebrio que venía seguro no se despertaría en mucho tiempo. Bajó casi que levitando, en el corazón algo le punzaba y rogaba porque ellos estuvieran ahí, llamar la policía, encerrar a Leo de por vida y ser felices para siempre. Tan fácil sería todo, tan sencilla la vida, así como Yuuri la describía en sus historias. Llenas de amor y sexo. Bueno él le añadiría la comida y sería un cuento perfecto.

Le fue muy difícil hallar la puerta, esta estaba perfectamente empalmada a la pared, así que por supuesto tampoco había manija. Revisó por mucho tiempo todo el sitio pero no encontraba manera de abrirla. Frustrado entró en la sala de estar y se tendió en el sofá. Era obvio que si había algo tan importante no podría verlo de manera fácil. Y entonces encima de la mesa, un control remoto que no había visto nunca. Al menos el tiempo en el que había vivido ahí. Era pequeño como el de la radio de un auto. Lo tomó, y sólo jugando a la suerte se acercó a la pared donde vio la puerta y disparó. Se abrió de inmediato y apretó el puño feliz, algo salía por fin bien.

Con el mismo sigilo inicial, entró a lo que parecía era un pasillo muy corto y luego otra puerta. Rogaba encontrarlos ahí. La última puerta estaba entre abierta, parecía que en su estado de ebriedad Leo cometió muchas torpezas. Empujó un poco y a muy baja voz, empezó a llamar a los muchachos, pero no hubo respuesta. A tientas, tocó la pared a su derecha hasta que tuvo la suerte de hallar un interruptor y la luz se encendió algo cegadora.

En efecto en el cuarto no había nadie. Pero lo que estaba ahí, era aún más que aterrador. Sasha se tapó un grito con su mano, para otra persona quizás la situación no era tan extraña, pero eso que él veía era demencial. Leo definitivamente estaba enfermo. Peor todavía.

Salió rápidamente de ahí dejando todo como lo encontró, incluso el control. Subió como un alma en pena la escalera y se atrincheró en su cuarto, sería otra muy mala noche.

—  _¿Viktor? Por Dios date prisa... ¡Leo está demente! Hermano perdóname por no haberte ayudado antes..._  —Hablaba Sasha en voz muy baja en el teléfono, temblando —  _Encuéntralos por Dios..._

—Sasha ¿Qué pasa?, dime por favor, por qué estás tan asustado...— y por el móvil escuchó que la puerta se abría. La voz de Leo que le reclamaba sexo y por supuesto Sasha negándose. La llamada terminó ahí y Viktor que aún iba en la limusina, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y soportó su cabeza con sus manos mientras empezaba a sollozar.

Empezaba el inicio del fin del juego.

 

 

*****************************

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia y que hoy llegan hasta acá. Su apoyo es muy importante para mi :D 

Poco a poco, pisamos la recta final!!! un abrazo :D 

Yukino. 

(*) Fragmento de la canción «Como sueñan las sirenas» de Ana Torroja.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 12.

 

_"Nadie sabe que el rey de las mareas la vistió de arrecife y madre perla..."(*)_

 

 

—Estás muy callado esta mañana, es raro ahora que parece que tienes mucho que decir y opinar de todo —Leo, quien estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, retaba un poco a su marido que se había sentado muy lejos de él a su lado izquierdo. Lo veía desesperante revolver con la cuchara el bol con el cereal, pero no llevar ni un bocado a sus labios. Sasha quien apenas le miraba de reojo con terror, se detuvo en seco.

—No tengo apetito. Realmente no tengo ganas de nada —Viró a verlo con casi una súplica en el rostro —por favor Leonidas, deja libre a los chicos. Ya estoy contigo, no creo que me dejes ir, entonces suéltalos, por favor. Ya no sé ni cómo pedírtelo. Y no me hables de tener sexo.

—Dime quién de ellos es tu amante. Si me lo dices, los dejaré ir.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que uno de ellos es mi amante? —Dijo Sasha intentando saber en qué momento Viktor y Yuuri se delataron.

—Por favor Viktor dame algo de crédito. Gemías su nombre esa vez en tu departamento. Pero ahora que lo pienso debí subir y ver quien era —Sasha volteó los ojos maldiciendo al idiota de su hermano— Así uno de ellos no estaría en este lío. Pero no debes temer, jamás voy a hacerle daño, de eso no debes preocuparte. Debes amarlo tanto, nunca pensé que yo no te fuera suficiente.

—Leo, estabas comprometido con una chica, y me repetiste infinidad de veces que jamás estaríamos juntos más allá de lo clandestino. Eres un hipócrita. Déjalos ir, te prometo que jamás sabrás que yo vuelva a ver a mi amante.

—Dime quién es, por favor —dijo Leo mirándolo fijamente, casi que suplicando como Sasha lo hizo al inicio. El hombre que fingía como esposo por fracciones de segundo sintió pena por él. Lo que había visto era más de lo que podía soportar. No pudo decirle nada a Viktor porque Leo entró con ganas de tener intimidad pero el alcohol hizo lo suyo y cayó de bruces. Sasha lo arrastró hasta su habitación y de nuevo se atrincheró y cuando intentó volver a comunicarse con Viktor, éste ya no contestó.

Se levantó de improviso asustando un poco a Leo, se acercó hasta la silla más cercana y le miró desafiante.

— ¿No lo dejarás ir, porque lo quieres solo para ti, verdad Viktor? — Leo le miró y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Lo tomó por las manos y se las besó. Sasha empezó a temblar, si se acercaba más podría notar de alguna forma que él no era su hermano patinador. Se soltó rápidamente, bajó la cabeza mientras el esposo no dejaba de sonreír.

 

 

***********

Veintinueve años atrás, una jovencita finesa volaba a Rusia para estudiar un curso de verano. El idioma se le hizo un horror pero con paciencia pudo ubicarse por San Petersburgo. En esa universidad conoció un joven ruso, que quedó prendido de sus ojos azules de zafiro y su cabello rubio tan plateado. Insistió el muchacho ante la resistente jovencita de Finlandia y a medias palabras logró que aceptara salir con él. Ese verano jamás lo olvidarían y tanta sería la magia que encontraron al tocarse sólo las manos que ella dejó todo y se quedó con él. Tuvieron que empezar de cero y vivir en un departamento diminuto, pero enorme en amor e ilusiones. En un descuido, ella acogió en su vientre a una nueva vida. La pareja estaba feliz, a pesar que el dinero no lo tenían en montones. Fue un embarazo difícil, por poco la criatura no lo logra y después de un parto largo y complejo nació un bebé varón, al que llamaron Viktor. Tenían que celebrar con su nombre que ese pequeño hubiese vencido tantos obstáculos para nacer. Hermoso idéntico a su madre.

Dos años más tarde, nacería de manera más sencilla pero en extremo dolorosa, otro varón al que llamaron Sasha, que significaba "el protector". Padres tremendamente sabios, pues Sasha se convertiría en la pequeña fiera que no dejaría que nadie molestara a su hermano, que era de una nobleza única. El padre los amaba más que su vida, al igual que su madre. Siempre vivieron un poco apretados pero eso no fue problema y lograron ahorrar dinero, pero prefirieron guardarlo antes que comprar algo más grande.

El padre, aficionado al patinaje artístico, lo veía por la televisión dando una muy detalla descripción a sus pequeñitos que apenas si podían hablar. Con paciencia, los llevó a la pista de hielo y les enseñó lo muy poco que sabía, y Sasha resultó todo un pequeño prodigio. Viktor aprendió mucho más lento, pero igual develó un talento único. El padre que no pensaba jamás en que se convertirían en patinadores, vio sus sueños reflejados en sus hijos.

Pero el mundo no se detenía y el padre tuvo que partir. Ellos apenas con diez y ocho años, se quedaron solos con la madre que lloró por meses. Odiaron un poco a Dios, pues no entendían eso que Él hubiera llamado a su padre a su lado. No les parecía justo, por qué tenía que ser precisamente su padre, y no el de algún otro niño. La madre con paciencia y sola tuvo que reponerse y empezó a trabajar y a cuidar a sus hijos, también aprender cómo ser padre y madre de sus chiquillos de cabellos de plata. Pensó en regresar a Finlandia, pero el hecho de ser recriminada por su familia, le hizo retroceder y se quedó en el lugar donde había conocido a los tres amores de su vida.

Un día, Viktor llegó con un papel sobre un curso de patinaje para niños. La mujer sabía que podrían ser costosos pero echando mano de los ahorros los llevó para que por las tardes tres veces por semana recordaran a su padre.

—Tienen mucho talento señora —Le dijo un hombre algo mayor a la madre quien le miró con un poco de desconfianza.

—Sí, la verdad más de lo que pudiéramos esperar su padre y yo —la madre desde las gradas les animaba envuelta en abrigos y bufandas hasta la cabeza.

—Si le interesa, ellos pueden aprender de manera profesional, esta es mi tarjeta. Parece que tienen futuro. No se preocupe, los gastos corren por cuenta del comité olímpico, claro está, tienen que mostrar resultados, de lo contrario pues tendrían que salir del programa. Tomarían clases de ballet, indispensable para el patinaje artístico.

—Señor "Yakov" —Dijo la mujer leyendo la tarjeta —Es muy amable de su parte, y por supuesto la tendré en cuenta. Si nos decidimos mis hijos y yo le llamaremos —El hombre sonrió y dejó a la madre con la intriga. En la cena, discutió el tema con sus hijos, eran aún muy pequeños y no quería forzarlos a una tarea que quizás sólo cumplirían por honrar a su padre. Sin embargo los pequeños más que entusiastas le rogaron a su madre por esa oportunidad. Y no pasaron ni dos días antes que los Nikiforov practicaran en una pista olímpica.

Pero claro, la competencia era feroz. Los otros niños eran en extremo talentosos y deberían esforzarse el triple. Yakov sin embargo tenía muchísimas esperanzas en ellos y aunque no lo demostraba a través de esa mirada fría y gritos incesantes, sabía que en ellos había mucho que abonar.

—Hora de tomar un descanso, ahora el equipo infantil de Hockey practicará —los chicos salían con sus uniformes y máscaras imponentes, pero uno de ellos tropezó muy cerca de Viktor quien se apresuró a ayudarlo.

—Muchas gracias, aún no me adapto a estos patines —Dijo el chico algo apenado, Viktor le miró y le sonrió al niño que no podía ver muy bien a través de la máscara —te vi patinar, tú y tu hermano son muy buenos, yo quería también pero a mi papá no le pareció que el patinaje artístico fuera un deporte.

—Es muy demandante —le respondió Viktor de doce años mientras avanzaba con el pequeño —pero el Hockey de seguro debe serlo aún más. Ten cuidado por favor —Y el niño tras la máscara, quedó prendido de esa sonrisa tan amplia, de ese cabello tan claro recogido en una trenza y de esa belleza en su mirada. Sin siquiera pretenderlo, todas la tardes que se veían, él animaba a ese niño con sus saltos e intentos de Giros triples, añorando poder ser ese, que no patinaba, sino que danzaba. Él en cambio tendría que subirse a los patines a golpear una pelota, donde nunca sería importante cómo se veía su cuerpo en el hielo.

Una tarde, una tranquila y normal como tantas otras, el transporte que recogía a los chicos del patinaje artístico para llevarlos a sus casas, tuvo una falla terrible en plena autopista y rodó muchísimos metros donde sólo lo pudo frenar el choque con los otros autos. La vista era terrible, la camioneta derramaba muchísima gasolina y si tocaba una chispa, todo explotaría. El ahora adolescente amigo de Viktor, era el único que estaba consiente en ese momento, logró quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, y como pudo empezó a golpear a los otros para que despertaran. Había mucha gente pero nadie se acercaba lo suficiente, el peligro de una explosión los detenía. Leo como se llamaba el chico del Hockey, soltó del cinturón a Sasha y logro como pudo arrastrarlo afuera por una ventana, pero su pierna se veía fatal. Y adentro, estaba aún Viktor. Desesperado intentó volver pero un agente de tránsito se lo impedía, así que con una patada logró zafarse y correr por él. Estaba totalmente inconsciente, parecía que tenía un golpe en la cabeza. Fue un tiempo eterno mientras le soltaba del cinturón. A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de los bomberos. El muchacho luchaba hasta que por fin pudo sacarlo entero y con ayuda por fin de algunos valientes logró alejarlo del peligro.

No se dio cuenta hasta que salieron todos, que su tobillo izquierdo lucía muy mal. Hizo un movimiento para levantarse y correr y este pareció que dio la vuelta entera con el pie. Gritó horrorizado y uno de los bomberos le cargó hasta una ambulancia. Iba en la misma con Viktor, que aún no respondía. Le tomó la mano en medio de su dolor y empezó a suplicarle que por favor reaccionara. Que pronto sería su debut en el patinaje junior, y no podía faltar. La morfina hizo lo suyo y empezó a volar lejos de esa ambulancia.

La madre horrorizada llegó al hospital donde afortunadamente le dieron un parte positivo. No se perdió la vida de nadie en ese atroz accidente pero sí hubo secuelas. Sasha se partió la pierna y estaría largo rato en muletas, pero sanaría con el cuidado necesario. Viktor, estaba intacto. El golpe en su cabeza no había sido nada de gravedad. A penas unos raspones y uno que otro moretón.

—Gracias Leo. Todos me han dicho que fuiste tú quien me sacó a mí y a mi hermano del auto ante la amenaza de una explosión. No podré pagarte nunca que hayas salvado nuestras vidas — Leo que apenas abría los ojos, estaba deleitado en que lo primero que viera fuera a Viktor junto a su cama.

—Fue con todo el gusto Viktor. No hubiera soportado que te hicieras daño, o que tus piernas se vieran afectadas. Lamento mucho lo de Sasha, por lo que vi no estaba bien.

—Él se recuperará no te preocupes —le respondió Viktor sonriendo con muchas venditas en su cara y cuello —Tú también lo harás y volveremos a vernos en la pista de hielo —Viktor lo tomó por una mano, y se perdió en los enormes ojos verdes profundos de Leo. Su cabello negro tan alborotado por primera vez se le hizo hermoso y ni qué decir del dueño de éste, su rostro perfecto, sus labios gruesos, su preciosa nariz con tabique recto, ese cuerpo atlético que el Hockey había formado; sus pestañas largas y su sonrisa. Ese día se sonrojó muchísimo viendo a otro chico. Leo le tomó la mano y le pidió que no se perdiera de su debut, que sería muy pronto. Que él llegaría para apoyarlo.

Viktor destacó, y triunfó. Tuvo que maquillarse un poco pues había rasguños que aún no sanaban. Ni en su rostro ni en su corazón. Su madre vio orgullosa cómo se alzaba con la medalla de oro y Viktor vio cómo junto a su madre, Sasha con una muleta levantada celebraba su triunfo. Y del otro lado de las gradas, Leo. Feliz alzando las manos para que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí para apoyarlo y que para su desgracia estaría siempre.

Ni Leo ni Sasha pudieron volver a la pista tan rápido como deseaban, así que optaron por dejarlo completamente. Sin embargo Viktor quien acumulaba medallas y fortuna siempre contaba con la presencia de su más fiel admirador. Eran amigos y Leo se valía de su fortuna para hacerle invitaciones costosas y exclusivas a restaurantes exquisitos. La amistad llegó un poco más lejos, cuando una noche que caminaban por un parque, Viktor le dio un beso en la mejilla. Leo se sorprendió mucho, sabía que eso no hacían los amigos, no los comunes y corrientes. Lo tomó por el mentón y le besó profundamente, con deseo y pasión. Los besos con el tiempo se volvieron caricias y las caricias sexo. Y ahí comenzó el descenso. Por alguna razón que Viktor desconocía, parecía que Leo no disfrutaba estar con él, a pesar de buscarlo siempre. Su actitud empezó a cambiar, se volvió más frío y Viktor creyó que era su culpa. Que de alguna manera él era el malo de la historia y que por eso Leo no podía amarlo como debía. Y no estaba tan equivocado.

Leo empezó a volverse agresivo, y a beber mucho. Se hizo responsable de las empresas de su familia a penas con veintidós años, demasiado joven para que fuera responsable por algo. Y a pesar de todo Viktor le quería y estaba con él. Pero cada vez que se tocaba el tema del patinaje, el hombre explotaba. Parecía que era el detonante para que la ira tocara su cuerpo y de nuevo le sacaba en cara que por su culpa no pudo seguir patinando. No entendía muy bien a qué hacía referencia, pero para Viktor esa era la verdad, por salvar su vida y la de su hermano, él hizo más grande su lesión, hasta llegar a lo irreparable.

Pero el amor, se convirtió en culpa. Y Viktor soportaba esa locura porque de alguna parte quería rescatar a ese hombre que quiso tanto. A ese de ojos de selva que le gritaba todas las prácticas que era el mejor del mundo, el que hacía que el patinaje se disfrutara como un sueño. Y siguió con él, ahogándose en su toxicidad porque le debía la vida. Así de simple.

Pero una noche, en un Onsen en Hasetsu, supo que para alguien era dios. Era algo tan importante y tan deseado, tan irresistible, como para escribir historias tremendamente sucias, pero donde era él el perfecto, el fuerte, el que daba ánimos, el que nunca dudaba, el sentimental. Pasó casi una hora leyendo las historias que encontraba en ese cuaderno. Se asustó mucho con la certeza con la que ese chico escribía como si lo conociera, o supiera algo que él mismo no encontraba. No podía reaccionar con alegría, tenía que rechazar la idea de hablarle normalmente y tuvo que montar la falacia de la demanda y los abogados. Y esa noche dispuesto a salir de esa casa para leer aquello y sentirse algo que no era, fue detenido por los alegres chicos con los que competía. Y bebió hasta que casi se desborda, observando de lejos a ese muchacho cretino que escribía cosas sucias de él. Cosas que jamás él había hecho, tristemente.

Y el muchacho escritor cayó casi inconsciente y fue llevado a su habitación entre dos, uno de ellos Viktor. Le dijo al otro que se quedaría ahí con él, que cualquier cosa los llamaría. Yuuri el artífice de su ira en ese momento estaba tirado como un trapo en la pequeña cama. Viktor empezó a quitarle la ropa para intentar ponerle el pijama, lo trataba con furia, quería que despertara y seguir sacando todo eso que tenía adentro, toda esa rabia que le generaba saber que para él lo era todo y para Leo no era nada. Y lo dejó desnudo y la vista no se le hizo para nada mala. Yuuri estaba muy en forma, muy perfecto. Uno de sus dedos inquietos fue hasta su pezón y lo rodeó, de la misma manera en que había leído en una de esas historias. Yuuri abrió los ojos pero apenas pudiendo mover su cabeza, se incorporó un poco y lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos.

—Por favor Viktor no me odies. Yo de verdad escribí eso porque lo deseaba y sabía que jamás pasaría —Yuuri desnudo y al parecer no muy consciente de eso, se echó a llorar. Viktor lo tomó por una mano, intentando consolarlo.

—No sé qué puedes desear de mí. ¿No me lo muestras? —Viktor hablaba por el alcohol y la espera desesperada por ser amado.

Y Yuuri que estaba tan ebrio como al inicio lo tomó por el cuello de la bata y lo tendió en la cama, extasiado de por fin poder poner sus manos sobre esa piel de nieve perfecta y suave. Viktor se dejó llevar. No había sido tocado de esa manera nunca, a pesar de tener ya veintisiete años. Los dedos de Yuuri era como si tuviesen fuego en las puntas, cada roce suyo le robaba un gemido. Y se perdió. En la piel con olor a Onsen, en los cabellos negros sedosos y en esos ojos que le decían que lo amaban. La lengua de Yuuri era caliente y no dejó un centímetro de su cuerpo sin lamer. Ni uno. Incluso ese que había profanado Leo con tanto desgano, ahí el chico del Japón de deleitó como si no hubiese otro mejor sitio en el mundo. Le dio la vuelta y lo miró profundamente. Era clara la erección por parte de ambos, había que concluir y Viktor acostado en la cama no quiso ser ese de quien Yuuri escribía. Así que viró su cabeza a un costado y abrió las piernas. Por supuesto el muchacho lo entendió y levantó su cadera para hacer una entrada triunfal a su cuerpo y a su vida. Le dolió más de lo que podía recordar con Leo, pero era su momento. El suyo, donde era tomado con tanto deseo de su cuerpo, con tantas ganas y lujuria, que no quería perderse un segundo de aquello. Las embestidas y gemidos borraron todo rastro del aroma de Leo para impregnarse del de Yuuri. E igual pasó en sus entrañas. Ya Yuuri estaba tan adentro de su vida que no quería que saliera nunca más. Ya no podría dejar que la culpa lo invadiera y tendría que dejar a ese precioso ser humano de ojos verdes para perderse en esos castaños que destellaban lo que él quería creer era amor.

 

 

**********

— ¿Sasha? Lo siento, no pude tener señal en esta cosa si no hasta ahora, dime que Leo no te tocó, me moriría si eso pasa

_—No me hizo nada, estaba ebrio por completo. No hubiera podido aunque quisiera —_ Dijo Sasha con algo de ironía al otro lado del teléfono.

—Parece que nunca va a cambiar ¿verdad? —Dijo Viktor con algo de nostalgia en el tono de su voz. Sasha se asustó. Y lo confrontó.

_—Viktor, ¿acaso escucho en tu voz, compasión? —_ y nada le respondió el hermano _—Si acaso tienes algún sentimiento aún por este loco, tienes que volver ahora y tomar tu lugar como su esposo. No juegues al héroe con Yuuri para luego tirarlo a la basura. Vuelve e iré yo con el chico con quien estás para intentar encontrarlos —_ hizo una pausa y agregó _— ¿Aún lo esperas verdad? ¿Aún algo en tu corazón anhela que Leo sea como Yuuri, verdad?_

—Fueron casi quince años Sasha... —Viktor cerró los ojos muy fuerte y una lágrima le corrió por las mejillas. No podía ser que estuviera en toda esa aventura y aún algo en su alma, le jalara por Leo.

_—"Y entonces, con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, con ese fuego en sus piernas que le hacía elevarse al infinito, me tomó por las manos y me abrazó hacia él con toda la necesidad del mundo en su cuerpo por mí. Él era tan perfecto, tan seguro y tan sereno para tomar decisiones, algo que yo jamás sería. Sus ojos azules perfectos eran océano, eran canto de sirenas, eran cuentos de hadas, eran vida y luz. Lo quiero conmigo para siempre. Y quizás él también desee lo mismo..."_

Viktor cayó sentado en la cama, Sasha acababa de leer un fragmento de las muchas historias de Yuuri. Y sólo en ese momento reaccionó, regresó. Yuuri no sólo escribía cosas que deseaba, escribía cosas que sentía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y lo amaba, y por eso corrió como un niño tras un juguete a ese país, teniendo que superar sus miedos, porque en el fondo deseaba ser ese, que Viktor pudiera escoger.

*************

Yukino. 

 

(*) Fragmento de la canción «Como sueñan las sirenas» de Ana Torroja. 


	13. Capítulo 13

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

Basado en el anime de Yuri!!! On Ice

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 13.

 

_"Nadie sabe que el rey de las mareas la vistió de arrecife y madre perla..."(*)_

 

 

 

 

 

Con las manos sudando y el corazón en la boca, se sentó en la oficina de quien manejaba 'Las Sirenas', le tenía importantes noticias, o eso al menos le había hecho saber con el chico que lo acompañó ahí para ayudarle con la traducción. Temblaba al creer que ya sabían que era él el amante de Viktor y que debían desaparecerlo, o que a Viktor le había pasado algo por su culpa, o a Sasha. Pero lo que estaba por escuchar, parecía mucho peor.

—Muchacho, aunque llevas muy poco tiempo en esta casa, creo que ya estás listo para ser Hosted por completo. Nunca lo imaginé, pero han ofrecido y pagado una cifra exorbitante por tenerte y la junta ha decidido que atiendas a este cliente. Ya has aprendido modales, etiqueta, danza, seducción y maneras de protegerte, tú sabes a qué me refiero. A este cliente no le importa que seas virgen o no, te quiere y punto.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Yo pensé que el señor Leo los tenía como mercancía especial, que por nada del mundo debían tocarse —intervino el joven que había acompañado a Yuuri hasta esa oficina, un poco preocupado por la situación.

—Es cierto eso, el señor Leo sólo quería que ellos fueran tratados como chicos de paso, pero el señor Leo no es el único en la junta, y la cifra ofrecida por un chico japonés de sus características fue tanta que no se pudo rechazar la oferta. Así que entonces mañana en la noche...

Y ellos siguieron hablando, pero la razón y la conciencia de Yuuri habían cruzado la puerta hacía ya varios minutos. Miraba fijo hacia la chimenea de aquella oficina organizando en su cabeza los sucesos de su vida, desde que era un fracaso como patinador, donde no ofrecían un centavo por él, hasta ahora que parecía se estrenaría como 'compañía' de alguien que había pagado millones por él. En su corazón siempre creyó que todo se solucionaría como en las películas, que Viktor llegaría sobre un corcel blanco a rescatarlo, que la música de fondo sería de violines en la más alta nota y un fade out* para indicar el fin. Ya un poco de manera más realista, creía que los dejarían ir a él y a Yuri, al saber a la policía cerca. Pero nada de sus supuestos había pasado. Y se sintió tremendamente solo. En un lugar donde apenas si le entendían, en un punto geográfico que sólo conocían quienes lo tenían ahí, sin saber de Viktor, de Sasha, de los suyos, de nadie. Yuri tenía razón, la situación siempre fue muy peligrosa, no era gracioso, no se debía tomar a la ligera y tenían que escapar de ahí. Un muchachito de diecisiete años tenía más claridad en las cosas de la vida que él con veinticinco. Ya no había nada porqué sentirse tranquilo, ya ahora empezaba la angustiosa espera por un milagro que no había pasado en casi un mes.

La conversación al parecer había terminado y lo supo cuando el joven que lo había llevado a esa oficina, lo tomaba del brazo para sacarlo de ahí. El gentil muchacho no se explicaba cómo era posible que ofrecieran tanto dinero por el japonés, cuando era claro que ni él ni el niño rubio parecían ser parte de ese negocio. Todos creían que los estaban escondiendo porque eran amigos del señor Leo, pero al parecer ellos estaban ahí, secuestrados. Lo llevó hasta su habitación donde estaba Yuri esperándolos. La cara de Katsuki lo llenó de angustia y al preguntarle qué pasaba se puso histérico.

— ¡Te lo dije Katsuki! No podíamos confiar más que en nosotros para escapar de acá, pero tú pensabas que eso era así como unas vacaciones... ahgg ya nada podemos hacer, mañana cuando nos estén llevando al sitio, veremos la forma de huir. Nada va a pasar no te preocupes.

—Lo siento mucho Yuri —Dijo apenas en un susurro el abatido amante —Hace casi ocho meses, Viktor descubrió que yo escribía historias eróticas donde él era el protagonista, conmigo. Se enfureció de tal manera que me amenazó con llevarme a la cárcel, bien merecido quizás. Un día tuve que venir a Rusia por petición de él, y que no me denunciara. Yo vine dejando todo, porque tenía la esperanza de tener una vida a su lado... lo amo... pero no se me ha dado. —Se quitó los lentes y empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas —yo ya no estaba preocupado por si me denunciaba, éramos amantes y mi vida se llenó de luz, pero también de ansiedad... y quise volver a mi país para escapar de él y de todo, para vivir mi vida gris, sin patinaje y sin sueños... cuando sucedió todo esto del secuestro pensé que era una señal que no debía separarme de Viktor, que podríamos superarlo todo... pero tú tenías razón, esto no es bajo ninguna circunstancia bueno, tendría que haberte escuchado y ... ayudado ... —no pudo continuar porque rompió en llanto. Yuri estaba sorprendido con toda la historia que él contaba y sabiendo lo mucho que ya había sufrido lo abrazó por la cabeza contra su pecho, para dejarlo que sacara todas esas lágrimas que llevaba atoradas desde hacía tanto tiempo. El otro joven también estaba conmovido.

—Ay Katsuki —Dijo Yuri sin dejar de abrazarlo —Son tremendos idiotas Viktor y tú. —Y dejó que llorara cuanto quiso.

 

 

 

El día había llegado. Empezaron a bañar a Yuuri como si se tratara de una cortesana, con aguas de hierbas que olían exquisito, le aplicaron perfumes muy finos y ni qué decir de la ropa. Le quitaron los lentes, le peinaron el cabello hacia atrás, lucía radiante, muy hermoso. Todo lo hacían los mismos chicos de 'Las Sirenas'. Cuando ya estaba listo, los chicos se le acercaron en corrillo con algo para él. Tomó en las manos un gotero muy pequeño y los miró curioso.

—No vamos a permitir que hagas algo que no deseas. En este gotero hay un poderoso somnífero que usamos cuando tenemos que estar con viejos asquerosos y pervertidos. Haz que se desvista, tú también hazlo, ponte sobre él como si lo desearas y haz que abra la boca, sólo dos gotas lo dejarán inconsciente por horas. Luego le das un par de golpes por el cuerpo para que crea que tuvo la mejor noche de su vida. Seguro quien pagó por ti es de ese tipo de hombres, sólo uno tan viejo, tiene tanto dinero. Suerte Katsuki, después de eso, veremos la forma en que salgas de acá con tu amigo.

Yuuri conmovido con la acción, abrazó a todos y cada uno de ellos. Luego se escondió el gotero en el zapato, tuvo que hacerlo porque los revisaban por completo antes de entrar al sitio. Estaba decidido a usar el celular del 'cliente' una vez estuviera inconsciente y pedir auxilio. Todo debía acabarse esa noche. Regresaría a su país, pediría perdón a Viktor por tantas molestias e intentaría comenzar de nuevo. Se lo merecía.

 

 

 

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy para allá, no pueden tocarlo sin mi permiso por mucho dinero que hayan pagado! —Y en la casa de los esposos, Leo gritaba por teléfono ante la noticia de la venta de uno de los Yuris. Sasha que desde su cuarto escuchó el escándalo, se asomó a las escaleras para intentar saber qué pasaba. Leo, al final de éstas, vistiendo de negro absoluto, le miró desafiante. 

— ¿Y el escándalo a qué se debe? —preguntó el que fingía ser Viktor, algo angustiado.

—Parece que a tu amante, lo vendieron por mucho dinero, sin mi permiso por supuesto...

— ¿Katsuki? — y ya lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sasha en fatal imprudencia había revelado quien de los dos Yuris era el amante de Viktor. Leo empezó a sonreír mientras el hermano menor se dejaba caer sentado en el escalón. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, abrumado con la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

—Así que es el chico del Japón... no pensé que te gustaran así... en fin... veremos que se puede hacer.

—Leo por favor, no le hagas daño ¡No les hagas daño! —Y Sasha comenzó a sollozar como un niño extendiendo una mano rogándole al tirano que por favor se compadeciera de la situación y dejara ir a los dos chicos. Leo desde abajo parecía que se enfurecía más con la petición de su marido. Al parecer amaba mucho a ese muchacho.

—El niño rubio se podrá ir, pero al otro... lo tendré para mí. —Salió rápidamente de la casa, Sasha intentó bajar las escaleras pero dio un paso y tropezó, cayendo de nuevo sentado, un par de escalones más abajo. La servidumbre que adoraba al esposo, corrió a ayudarle, mientras él era un mar de angustia. Pidió algo de ayuda para que le acercaran su celular y corrieron a traérselo. La llamada era para su hermano, para pedirle perdón por la imprudencia y para decirle que Leo iba tras Yuuri. Pero Viktor, jamás respondió.

 

 

 

Los chicos de Las Sirenas, se preparaban para otra fiesta. Yuri sería de nuevo mesero en la reunión de pervertidos como él le llamaba y Yuuri, pues ya tenía su trabajo esa noche. Antes de salir lo revisaron que oliera y se viera bien. Estaba perfecto. En la camioneta, el chico rubio golpeó con todo lo que pudo puertas, ventanas, techo, pero fue imposible el maldito auto era blindado como un carro tanque.

Ellos siempre llegaban antes que los invitados para tener todo listo antes de comenzar. La mansión, una que ni en mil vidas podrían pagar, ninguno de los que servirían esa noche, patinadores incluidos. Yuuri estaba con la actitud más triste del mundo, pero pronto tendría que cambiarla, si no cumplía su trabajo, lo matarían, así de sencillo. Negarse no era una opción eso se lo habían dejado muy claro y no sólo su vida estaba en riesgo, también la de Plisetsky. El chico de cabellos rubios no había dejado de hablarle un minuto de las mil formas que estaba pensando para escapar, y Yuuri le agradecía en el alma todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo. Claro, esta vez sí le prestó mucha atención y la única forma que halló, es hacerse de un celular y llamar a quien primero les contestara. Luego, robar un arma de los muchos guardias... y ya la suerte decidiría. También estaba la ayuda de los muchachos que juraron sacarlos de ahí.

Unos hombres gigantes y armados llevaron a Yuuri hacia un cuarto aparte, donde esperaría a su multimillonario cliente, que había ya pagado por él. Supo por los chicos que este hombre estaba en busca de algo muy exótico y por eso la idea de un chico japonés en su cama le hizo ofrecer tanto, y que seguramente lo había visto en la fiesta anterior cuando fue barman.

Sentado en ese pasillo de la mansión exagerada en lujos, de nuevo hizo una reflexión sobre su vida. Ni en sus más locos sueños y escritos hubiera podido creer lo que ahora le estaba pasando. Definitivamente era cierto,  _vivir_   _tenía más imaginación que la que se llevaba en sueños_ **. Pensó en su familia con la que no se comunicaba desde hacía mucho, pero que igual no se preocuparía porque creían estaba bien. Pensó en Yuri y en todo el enredo en el que lo había metido, en Sasha que también estaba seguramente muy afectado por la situación, y pensó en Viktor. Ese hombre perfecto que le robó el alma y el cuerpo. Deseaba mucho estar en sus brazos, amarlo hasta quedar sin aliento, verlo patinar una y otra vez hasta que sus ojos se cansaran. Quería seguir soñando con él.

El momento llegó, cuando uno de los enormes guardias armados lo tomó con delicadeza por el brazo y lo llevó por otro muy largo pasillo hasta la habitación asignada. El hombre con la cabeza le indicó que ese era el sitio y que debía entrar. Giró la perilla muy despacio, el cuarto estaba a media luz, apenas si pudo ver a alguien sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana. Cerró la puerta y sólo dio dos pasos adelante.

—Por favor acércate un poco más. —Dijo el hombre un tanto bajo y en inglés, Yuuri obedeció pero sólo caminó dos pasos más. —Quítate la camisa, quiero tu pecho descubierto. —Lentamente Yuuri obedeció de nuevo. Cuando ya se quitó todo lo de la parte superior de su cuerpo, miró al sujeto pero la luz no le llegaba al rostro. Sólo pudo distinguir el color de su cabello castaño y de largo un poco más abajo de las orejas. No parecía un anciano millonario como le aseguraron los chicos.

El hombre le pidió que fuera hasta el pie de la cama y le diera la espalda. Yuuri estaba temblando, sabía que el momento estaba por llegar, tenía que actuar rápido con el brebaje que le dieron. De repente sintió al hombre muy cerca de sí, casi respirándole en el oído. Yuuri se privó. Las manos del sujeto empezaron a rodearle la cintura y de ahí se fueron a su pecho, empezaron a bajar peligrosas hasta llegar a la cremallera de su pantalón. Ahí fue cuando Yuuri supo que había que detenerlo. Este hombre no era tan fácil como creyó.

—Señor, ¿Le gustaría por favor acostarse en la cama y que yo me haga encima suyo para quitarle la ropa?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Respondió el hombre emocionado.

Mientras se acomodaba en la cama Yuuri con sutileza sacó de su zapato el gotero y sin pensárselo dos veces se le montó en la cintura, le tapó los ojos con una mano y ante la sorpresa, el hombre abrió la boca y Yuuri le dejó caer todo el chorro que salió. El hombre empezó a toser, Yuuri le quitó la mano de los ojos, el sujeto se sentó un poco y no dejaba de toser. Yuuri sólo esperaba el momento en que cayera inconsciente, pero vino lo peor.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué diablos me diste? — Yuuri sentado en una esquina de la cama movió lentamente su cabeza para mirar por fin al Cliente. Esa era su voz. Definitivamente, ese cliente, era Viktor Nikiforov. Gateando sobre la cama, llegó hasta él que no dejaba de toser, le quitó la peluca y le miró a los ojos y emocionado le abrazó... se abrazaron... —Vine por ti tonto, pronto la policía llegará a este sitio y tú y yo... y ... tú.... y...

—¡VIKTOR! ¡VIKTOR!— al parecer la medicina hizo efecto y Viktor había caído inconsciente. Esa era la suerte del joven Yuuri Katsuki, siempre tenía que hacerle falta un metro para terminar la carrera de primero. Sacudió con Violencia a Viktor, le echó agua en la cara infinidad de veces pero éste no reaccionaba. Como pudo lo arrastró hasta la ducha y la abrió, pero nada parecía estar funcionando. Viktor estaba profundo.

Desesperado salió del cuarto sin darse cuenta que aún no se ponía la camisa. De la esquina del corredor llegó uno de los guardias y le preguntó qué pasaba, él sólo le dijo que el señor tenía hambre y que deseaba que la comida la trajera el mesero más joven de Las Sirenas, pero que fuera lo más rápido posible. El hombre por un celular se comunicó con la gente de los pisos más abajo y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba Yuri golpeando a su puerta con una mesa de comida. Abrió de prisa y de igual manera le hizo seguir.

— ¿Qué está pasando idiota, ya dormiste al viejo ese? —Preguntó Yuri en voz baja, creyendo que seguía la segunda fase del plan, el de usar el celular del cliente — ¿Dónde está?

Yuuri abrió la puerta del baño y ahí tirado sobre un tapete y empapado de pies a cabeza estaba Viktor. El chico casi se desmaya cuando lo vio y le preguntó al otro que había pasado. A medias palabras le contó lo sucedido y maldijo a Viktor por no haberle dicho desde el inicio a Yuuri de quien se trataba y ahora estaban en semejante lío. Entre los dos lo cargaron hasta la cama, le quitaron la ropa mojada, el amante se encargó de su ropa interior y le pusieron una bata. Dejarlo así mojado podría enfermarlo mucho. Se sentaron ambos Yuris en la cama sin tener idea de qué hacer. Ese hombre había sido drogado con un somnífero para elefantes al parecer y no despertaría en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Alcanzó a hablarte?

—Me dijo que la policía vendría esta noche, que ya podríamos estar juntos... Y mira lo que yo hice —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apoyó los codos en las rodillas — ¿y ahora?

—Si él te dijo que la policía vendría pronto, es porque es cierto. Ahora, esperaremos en este cuarto a que lleguen y ... — Tocaron la puerta. Los dos temblaron pero se pusieron de pie a enfrentar lo que se viniera. La perilla se giró y un hombre entró algo apresurado.

— ¿Viktor?... — quien entraba no era otro que Otabek. Se detuvo en seco y en sus ojos sólo se posaron los azules de Yuri. Con toda la felicidad el mundo en su cuerpo se acercó al niño y lo abrazó tan fuerte que hizo al más pequeño estremecer. Yuuri los miraba con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba junto a Viktor. Era el momento de ellos no podría interrumpir.

Otabek se separó un momento de Yuri y le acarició el rostro. Por las mejillas del niño rubio corrieron dos lágrimas mientras miraba a su amigo, ese que vino desde Kazajistán a meterse en semejante lío para intentar rescatarlo. Yuri también le acarició un poco el rostro y de nuevo se refugió en su pecho, ahí se sentía protegido y amado. Se miraron fijamente y todo parecía que iban a besarse, entonces Viktor suspiró en medio de un sueño y eso los regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? Viktor tenía que avisarme apenas te viera para que yo fuera por Yuri, ¿Por qué ahora está inconsciente? —Yuuri a grandes rasgos le contó lo que había sucedido. Otabek les dijo que se quedaran en esa habitación, que pronto se haría una enorme redada y los sacarían de ahí. Que él se iría a dar aviso a los infiltrados en esa fiesta para avisarles que los secuestrados estaban a salvo. Iba a salir Otabek y Yuri lo tomó por la manga del saco.

—Por favor, vuelve a salvo.

Yuuri le pidió que no se preocuparan por él ni por Viktor, que estarían bien y que se fuera con Beka. Sin embargo el chico no los dejaría solos, ya habían sido muchas idioteces en una sola noche. Otabek salió entonces a dar el aviso. Mientras Yuuri empezó a acariciarle los cabellos cenizos a ese hombre que había extrañado tanto y que ahora parecía dormir plácidamente a pesar de lo drogado. Se puso la camisa y luego se acurrucó en el pecho de su ruso. Se sentía un maldito al haberlo puesto en ese estado. Yuri algo fastidiado miraba la escena, para él demasiado cursi, aún así no quiso interrumpir. Era el momento que habían esperado por mucho tiempo y se estaba dando, de manera peculiar, pero al fin juntos.

—Qué noche Katsuki. Jamás me pasó por la cabeza que Viktor estuviera detrás de la compra de un rato contigo. Están locos, todo lo que pasa es una locura. ¡Qué historia!.

Yuuri acostado en el pecho de Viktor empezó a reír de lo que estaba pasando. El niño lo siguió. Se escuchó de pronto un golpe muy fuerte, como si tumbaran una puerta. Yuri se asomó a la ventana y veía a mucha gente correr hacia sus limusinas, el infierno se empezaba a desatar dos pisos más abajo. Se miraron sabiendo que el momento había llegado y todo ahora tendría que salir muy bien. Se empezaron a escuchar gritos de pánico, ellos sólo tenían que esperar a que Otabek entrara por la puerta y los sacara de ahí. Ya parecía que estaban muy cerca, se oían carreras fuera del cuarto. La perilla empezó a moverse, y Yuri saltó feliz al encuentro de Otabek, pero el hombre que entraba era muy diferente. Sólo después de unos segundos lo pudieron reconocer, era Leo.

Empezó a hablar en ruso, y sólo Yuri pudo entenderlo. Parecía que estaban discutiendo y Leo casi se desmaya al ver a Viktor tendido en la cama. No entendía cómo demonios era que estaba ahí si lo había dejado en la casa en la mañana; y como una revelación todo se le aclaró de golpe. Ese en su casa no era Viktor.

Rápidamente se acercó a Yuuri con las claras intensiones de hacerle algo. Plisetsky iba a lanzársele encima, pero Leo más rápido y más fuerte, lo tomó por un brazo y le lanzó tremendo puñetazo al rostro que lo redujo al piso. Al parecer era el turno de Yuuri. Afuera todo era confusión, disparos y gritos.

Leo se acercó lo suficiente y fue bien recibido por el chico del Japón con un puñetazo en la nariz que lo hizo sangrar de inmediato. Leo le devolvió el gesto con un puño en el estómago pero Yuuri no se dejó y le regaló una patada a su entrepierna, Leo por supuesto cayó de rodillas mientras Yuuri intentaba recuperar el aire que le faltaba. La pelea era de enmarcar. Los amantes de Viktor Nikiforov como fieras luchando por él, tal vez. Leo de manera tramposa lo tomó por un tobillo, lo redujo al suelo y se le montó encima para intentar golpearlo pero Yuuri no se dejaría. Lo agarró por ambas manos y cuando lo tuvo muy cercar le dio un cabezazo y así se lo quitó de encima. El chico rubio apenas recobraba la conciencia y llamó a Yuuri, y ese fue el descuido mortal. Katsuki se levantó para intentar socorrerlo y Leo a traición le pegó en la cabeza con una silla y hasta ahí, Yuuri supo de sí mismo.

—Acá termina niño del Japón —Dijo Leo cargándoselo a un hombro —Tú chiquillo, puedes largarte y seguir con tu vida. —Leo salió de ahí cargando a Yuuri, dejando a Viktor tirado en la cama como si nada le importara. Era un momento muy confuso para el jovencito rubio, no entendía por qué ese hombre se llevaba a Yuuri y no a Viktor y pensó lo peor. Ahora que seguro sabía que él era el amante de su 'esposo' lo mataría. Yuri sólo con fuerza de voluntad se levantó y salió a correr para intentar evitar que se llevaran a su homónimo. Los vio ir hasta el final del pasillo y bajar las escaleras de servicio. Leo no podía ir muy rápido, recibió de Yuuri mucho daño y además lo estaba cargando en el hombro.

Por fin afuera por una salida que sólo Leo conocía, abrió la reja eléctrica, la cruzó y de nuevo la cerró. Iba a seguir su camino cuando sintió que era jaloneado. Yuri por en medio de esas rejas estaba tomando del pantalón a Katsuki, no iba a permitir que se lo llevara, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño, si eso sucedía ya no podría volver a ver a Viktor a la cara nunca más.

Yuri gritaba desesperado por ayuda, pero nadie le escuchaba. Y el hombre malo era muy fuerte. Yuuri Katsuki estaba inconsciente y por más que el chico gritaba el muchacho no despertaba. Por fin de un jalón, el hombre se zafó del agarre del rubio, y el muchachito se quedó con un pedazo del pantalón de Yuuri. Vio cómo con agilidad lo subía a un vehículo costoso y blindado, desapareciendo en medio de la noche.

— ¡NO KATSUKI, NO! ¡¿QUÉ VOY A DECIRLE A VIKTOR? ¿QUÉ VOY A DECIRLE?!— y el niño cayó de rodillas llorando mientras lo que parecía un militar lo levantaba y le cubría para salir de ahí. Yuri pataleaba intentando decirle al hombre que Leo se había llevado a un patinador, que estaba secuestrado igual que él, pero el hombre armado tenía como prioridad sacarlo de ahí. Lo arrastró por toda la casa donde había un espectáculo de sangre y dinero. En la puerta de entrada, lo soltó y le ordenó subir a un transporte militar y fue cuando por fin vio a Otabek.

— ¡BEKA! ¡SE LO LLEVARON, SE LO LLEVARON! ¡VIKTOR ME VA A ODIAR! —Y en los brazos de su amigo que también lo había arriesgado todo, se echó a llorar como muy pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho. Otabek no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y se fue con el niño a uno de los transportes militares. Viktor que se había perdido de toda la acción era sacado en la ambulancia aún inconsciente.

Yuuri, iba dormido en la parte trasera de un auto, con el enemigo como conductor. Sólo Dios sabía lo que en verdad tenía Leo pensado, para con el exótico chico japonés que le había robado el corazón a Viktor Nikiforov... y por ende a él.

 

 

 

 

***********************

Con amor: Yukino.

*Fade out: Término usado en cine para dar a entender un desvanecimiento en la pantalla al final de la escena.

**Una de las Frases insignes De Cristobal Colón. 

(*) Fragmento de la canción «Como sueñan las sirenas» de Ana Torroja.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

Basado en el anime de Yuri!!! On Ice

Viktor x Yuuri

 

 

_"Y ahora sueña, flotando sobre un lecho de coral, como sueñan las sirenas..."_

 

 

 

 

El incesante tic-tac de un reloj que no veía, le estaba taladrando la cabeza casi de la misma manera que el golpe que recibió. Entreabriendo los ojos, reconoció lo que parecía ser fuego, aún todo estaba muy borroso y no sólo por el hecho de no tener sus lentes. Intentó levantarse un poco pero un calambre que lo envolvió completo se lo impidió. Estaba asustado, aturdido y adolorido a más no poder.

—Veo que al fin despiertas. —Escuchó que le decían en perfecto inglés —Lo siento, me pasé al golpearte con la silla, pero resultaste todo un tigre para pelear. De alguna manera debía sacarte de ahí.

—Déjame ir —Dijo Yuuri apenas levantando la cabeza. Pudo enfocar mejor su visión y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía un departamento, muy lujoso. El fuego salía de una chimenea, y junto a ésta sentado en un sillón tan prepotente como su captor, estaba Leo, que le miraba con algo de melancolía. Yuuri no entendió esa mirada. Por largos segundos hubo un silencio lleno de preguntas. ¿Había descubierto a Sasha?, ¿Estaba bien?, ¿Pudieron salir Viktor, Yuri y Otabek de ahí?, ¿Qué pasó con los chicos de 'Las Sirenas?, ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

 

_— «No sabía qué hacer. El amor empezaba a notárseme en risas estúpidas y en sudor frío corriéndome por la frente. Ese día decidí dar un paseo nocturno para calmarme un poco antes de la competencia del día siguiente. Pichit y los chicos me invitaron pero yo necesitaba estar solo, lejos de él, porque la vocecita en mi interior que me gritaba siempre que me controlara, esta vez estaba cambiando y me decía que me lanzara sobre él y lo besara. Simplemente eso no podría pasar, él tan alto, tan arriba casi tocando las estrellas con su patinaje, yo apenas y si me arrastraba sobre mis pies._

_Estaba en el restaurante muy distraído en mi móvil, cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba frente a mí. Casi me caigo de la silla cuando me di cuenta que era él. Viktor Nikiforov. Yo apenas si pude coordinar dos palabras e intentar invitarlo a que cenara conmigo, él me sonrió y aceptó, debo decir algo feliz. Yo no sabía qué decirle, no sabía de qué hablarle pero debió ser muy notorio lo rojo de mi cara y el temblor de mis manos. Tanto así que mientras intentaba tomar un tenedor Viktor puso su mano sobre la mía, me miró y me dijo que me tranquilizara. No supe como tomar su gesto, pero era obvio que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que yo lo adoraba. Un idiota como yo era más que evidente._

_Comimos despacio, charlando de las muchas tonterías y arandelas que le pueden salir al tema de las competencias. Él me intimidaba con su mirada, no podía verle directo a los ojos porque sentía que leía mi corazón más de lo que yo deseaba. No era fácil para mí quedarse al descubierto con alguien que se ama tanto. No supe cuándo mi admiración infantil se convirtió en amor, en ganas de estar con él en todo momento y en todo lugar que la competencia nos permitiera; Y ver mis ojos cómo se movían al son de su cuerpo sobre el hielo, era casi hipnótico._

_Ya pasada la media noche, me acompañó hasta mi cuarto. Hablamos un poco más en el pasillo y nos despedimos, nada fuera de lo común. Cuando la llave magnética abrió mi habitación, no pude dar dos pasos adentro. Él aún estaba ahí esperando que yo entrara para irse tranquilo a su cuarto en ese mismo hotel, un piso más arriba. Y algo en mi, otro yo quizás, le preguntó si deseaba pasar. Él me miró sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios movió su cabeza y entró junto a mí. Era obvio que yo no quería hablar. Era un sueño que ese hombre de leyenda, tan cálido y radiante como la luz, estuviera ahí cerca de mí, sin el patinaje de por medio._

_Se fue el tiempo sin sentir. Creo que él sabía lo que yo quería y al parecer él también quería algo más. Me sumergí en mis sueños y le tomé una mano, ya no podía dejar pasar ese momento, que los arrepentimientos vinieran luego. Me acarició un poco la mejilla y sentí cómo el calor me subió por todo el rostro. Me quitó los lentes y se acercó despacio, yo sólo pude cerrar mis ojos. No supe si en algún momento se detuvo o intentó arrepentirse. Sentí un calor en mis labios y luego la humedad de su lengua entrando en mi. Y me perdí. Lo abracé por el cuello mientras su boca dibujaba deseo sobre la mía. Yo quise creer en medio de mi fantasía que él también me había observado y me amaba. Que no sólo iba a ser un momento furtivo, si no que en verdad podríamos prolongar ese rato para siempre. Sentí que se separaba de mi boca, aún así yo no abrí mis ojos, de alguna manera creía que al hacerlo despertaría de mi sueño y estaría solo en mi cuarto, como siempre._

_Lo que siguió me lo esperaba, desde siempre. Desde que empecé a entender que mi admiración también era amor. Deseo infinito. Lentamente me empezó a desvestir, preguntándome a cada instante si estaba bien lo que hacía. ¿Acaso tenía que preguntar? Tenerlo conmigo era esa carta a Santa que sí era respondida. Y fue cuando por fin estuve a su merced, que abrí los ojos. Y él estaba ahí. Ya no era el sueño que me atormentaba algunas noches y me hacía despertar muy avergonzado, de verdad estaba ahí frente a mí, tan desnudo como yo. Con tantas ganas de fusionarse conmigo, como yo de fusionarme con él. Divino momento en el que el olor de su piel me recordó lo amado, el lugar donde uno siempre sueña estar...»_

 

Y Yuuri, escuchando de los labios de Leo lo que él mismo había escrito, estaba temblando. Esas hojas seguramente se las habían llevado la misma noche que lo raptaron. Tomó con fuerza un almohadón y se aferró a éste. Leo bajó las hojas y lo miró con la misma melancolía. Pero lo que vino después no podía escribirlo nadie: Se levantó intempestivamente de su sillón, sacó un arma del cinto y lo puso en medio de los ojos de Yuuri. El niño del Japón vio su vida irse en ese momento. Su último pensamiento fue para Viktor, y oró a su Dios por que estuviera a salvo y así como en su escrito, cerró los ojos, pero esta vez a esperar que ojalá un único proyectil acabara con su vida. Sin miedo alguno.

— ¿En serio, lo amas tanto como para no tener miedo a morir?, es admirable. ¿Acaso sabes quién es Viktor Nikiforov, más allá de lo que tú inventas? ¿Alguna vez te ha hablado de su vida, sus sueños o proyectos? Ahora, estabas dispuesto a morir por un desconocido con quien has tenido sexo casual, quizás porque quieres que en algún momento el Viktor de estas hojas sea ese con el que te revuelcas, pero la verdad es que no tienes idea, de quién es él y apuesto mi vida que sabes más por boca de su hermano que por el mismo Viktor. ¿Te ha hablado de mí? ¿Te ha hablado de sus padres?, ¿Por qué se cortó el cabello? El Viktor del que escribes tiene un nombre. Se llama Sasha.

 

Yuuri sintió cómo se lo tragaba el volcán. Lo que decía Leo, de manera tan brutalmente desconsiderada era cierto. Yuuri y Viktor jamás hablaron más allá del diario vivir y del pago por los escritos obscenos. Y también era cierto que ese que Yuuri describía tan audaz y heroico era más parecido a Sasha que a cualquier Viktor de la tierra y a pesar de toda esa verdad escupida en su cara, amaba a ese Viktor que enfureció y lo trató con odio cuando supo de sus escritos. A ese que al parecer quería manipularlo para llevarlo a su país y tenerlo a su lado, ese con quien había tenido sexo de tanta maneras, en tantos lugares, en tantas horas y días. No pudo por mucho que quiso, ver a Viktor en Sasha, por mucha luz arrolladora que este hermano tuviera. Era ese Viktor que ocultaba algo, al que amaba y más a cada minuto. Aún era cierto que no lo conocía, no desde cierto punto atrás, pero ahora, sabía muchas cosas de su amante. De su novio, de su hombre. Los sueños y la realidad divergían mucho, pero cuando se encontraba ese punto en que se unían, todo era divino. Y Yuuri tuvo que comprobarlo como un cuentagotas. Pudo haber tenido algo con Sasha y comer delicioso para siempre, pero si debía alimentarse de lasañas congeladas hasta anciano, lo haría. Viktor Nikiforov, del escrito y el de carne y sal, eran su todo.

 

—Tú tampoco pareces conocerlo mucho, creíste que era ese con el que compartías tu casa.

—Tienes razón. Vaya que me engañaron, nunca jamás sospeché que ese no era Viktor... quizá un poco pues se la pasaba metido en la cocina y Viktor a penas si sabe prender el horno microondas. Pero no creas que te cuestioné para retarte conmigo. Tú no entiendes mis razones.

 

Yuuri viró su mirada segura a Leo, quién entendió totalmente. El hombre perfecto se levantó y se dirigió a una ventana. Se recostó un rato ahí, sin decir nada, mirando al mortal tráfico de la calle. Yuuri empezó a analizar su situación e intentar pensar la forma de huir. Pero esa arma al cinto no le daba muchas opciones.

 

—Cuando era pequeño, mis padres me llevaron a una pista de hielo y yo quedé maravillado al ver a los patinadores artísticos, quería ser uno de ellos. Pero la respuesta de mi señor padre fue que ese deporte en hombres sólo era para maricas. Y yo no podría ser uno jamás. Y lo más cerca que me permitieron estar del hielo fue jugando hockey. Algo de machos, de hombres que se atacaran a puños, pero en patines. Mi madre nunca dijo nada, ella nunca decía nada, era como una muñeca muy fina, pero ahí quieta sin cerebro ni corazón. No pude sacar ni un segundo de mi cabeza ver a esos hombres danzando sobre el hielo. Como si con sus piernas te contaran una historia, desafiando el equilibrio, con sus trajes brillantes y sus miles de aplausos.

 

Un día lo vi a él. Ese niño de cabello tan claro, casi plateado, muy extraño no te lo he de negar, junto a su hermano danzando y haciéndolo tan bien, tan perfecto... y su hermosa madre desde las gradas apoyándolos, gritándoles que todo lo que hacían era hermoso. Y yo, demostrando mi hombría golpeando un disco con un palo. Y entonces, decidí que era a través de Viktor que yo debía vivir mi sueño. Sus piernas tenían que ser mías. Su cuerpo tenía que ser mío, pero no como él lo buscaba... yo tenía que ser ese de los aplausos y las flores, yo tenía que ser ese que danzaba, debía tener todo lo que él tuviera, yo tendría que ser Viktor Nikiforov de alguna forma. —Yuuri no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. No entendía la clase de locura que había envuelto a Leo y ahora empezaba a entender un poco mejor la forma de actuar de ese hombre, de los aparentes golpes que le daba a Viktor, de su desprecio la mayoría del tiempo. Ese hombre, quería ser Viktor. Leo se empezó a acercar de nuevo pero esta vez muy lentamente, se sentó en la cama junto a él, le tomó una mano y se la besó. Yuuri respiraba agitado, pero ya no tenía el rostro en pánico como al inicio. —Ahora, te tengo a ti. ¿Puedo ser ese Viktor que amas y del que escribes?

 

Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos, viendo los esmeralda de ese sujeto que en cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiera robado suspiros. Era perfecto, una obra de arte andante, pero muy lejos de parecerse siquiera a Viktor. Yuuri aún no rechazaba la mano que lo tenía sujetado, intentaba analizar todo en su cabeza para actuar y que ninguno terminara muerto. Pero entendió que ya no se podía traer a Leo de donde fuera que estuviera.

 

 

 

Sasha corría por el hospital intentando hallar la habitación de su hermano. Afuera en el pasillo pálido, encontró a Yuri y a Otabek a quien abrazó con igual euforia. Ellos le intentaron explicar un poco la situación, y lo alterado que se puso Viktor cuando se enteró que Yuuri no estaba con ellos. Sasha estuvo atento y en el momento en que vio salir una enfermera se le fue encima con preguntas, pero la mujer parecía confundida, y le preguntó si era gemelo del paciente. Se le había olvidado por completo que lucía como su hermano. Aclarado el asunto, entró y lo vio ahí recostado en la cama, en apariencia muy bien. No le dijo nada, ni Viktor tampoco musitó palabra en varios segundos.

 

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasha rompiendo el silencio, casi incómodo. No se atrevía por alguna razón a acercarse más.

—Sí. Ese somnífero que tomé era muy fuerte pero al parecer inofensivo, dicen que esta misma noche... —No pudo seguir hablando pues unos brazos cálidos lo aprisionaron con toda la fuerza del mundo. Viktor devolvió el abrazo muy a lo Sasha y ambos como unos tontos empezaron a llorar pidiéndose disculpas mutuamente. No se soltaron en largo rato, las lágrimas parecía que expiaban culpas —Sasha, jamás te someteré a algo igual, perdona al idiota de tu hermano...

—No, no voy a perdonarte porque no hay nada que perdonar. Sí ya sé que sueno a telenovela, pero es cierto. Ya pronto se va a acabar esta locura. Tú volverás a patinar y yo a cocinar. Yakov está por volverme loco... —Sasha lo soltó un poco y le contó a grandes rasgos la situación y la imprudencia que lo llevó a delatar al verdadero amante. Viktor por supuesto lo excusó, tarde o temprano Leo lo sabría y por eso la prisa de hallarlo antes. Aunque no se negaba que estaba un poco extrañado que se llevara a Yuuri y no a él, o con él.

 

Afuera en el pasillo, las cosas aún no quedaban claras para Yuri y Otabek. No habían podido hablar nada desde que fueron sacados de la mansión por lo que parecía ser policía especial, luego separados en el transporte que tardó bastante para llevarlos a la ciudad. Les hicieron los exámenes pertinentes y estaban perfectos. Luego se encontraron frente a la habitación de Viktor a saber por su salud. Los chicos de Las Sirenas, habían sido llevados a otro hospital, por protección. Todo ese descabellado operativo que la prensa encubrió como lavado de activos, llegó a los ojos de Sasha por las noticias y se enteró de todo. Jamás se mencionó que en el sitio también se ejercía la prostitución con chicos y jamás se dijo que hubiera extranjeros en el lugar y menos aún se mencionó el apellido Leonidas. Era como si Yuuri no hubiese estado nunca ahí. Yuri no se atrevía a entrar a darle una explicación a Viktor, de porqué dejó que se lo llevaran.

 

—No fue tu culpa Yuri —intentaba consolarlo Otabek —Pronto él también estará a salvo.

—Beka... yo debí luchar más, debí trepar esa cerca e irme agarrado de un neumático de ser posible. Pero ya nada se puede hacer. Ni siquiera me atrevo a verle la cara a Viktor... qué asco de situación. Mi abuelo que no sabe nada, me felicitó por mis merecidas vacaciones, pero que para una pronta ocasión me comunicara más seguido... quiero dormir una semana y volver a la pista como si nada pasara... —Bajó su cabeza apenado por toda la situación. Beka lo abrazó y lo estrechó en su pecho. Era el momento del consuelo, luego vendrían las explicaciones. Sasha abrió la puerta y les pidió que entraran. Yuri lo hizo temblando y muy en sus modales adolescentes le intentó explicar a Viktor que mientras él tomaba la siesta, Yuuri luchó como una fiera con Leo, pues creía que iba por su esposo, pero la sorpresa fue enorme cuando se lo llevó a él. Intentó pedirle disculpas pero Viktor con una sonrisa le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, que la verdad todo se había salido de control por su imprudente actitud y no decirle de inmediato a Yuuri quien era y jugar al 'cliente'. Le dijo que debía agradecer a Beka, quien sin saber en qué se estaba metiendo, le colaboró sólo por sacarlo de ahí. Yuri miró al muchacho y se sonrojó, Beka sonrió y se sonrojó igual. Por fin el chico de Kazajistán que dejó tirada su carrera un tiempo por correr tras una loca historia, recibía algo del cariño de ese chiquillo rubio que adoraba,

 

—Viktor, Leo ya sabe todo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede esconderse? —Preguntó Sasha algo preocupado.

—Medio país es suyo, puede estar en cualquier lugar. Y si le llega a hacer algo... Si lo lastima... si no vuelvo a verlo... —Viktor se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado. Si avisaba a la policía, pondría sobre aviso a Leo y este escaparía. Pero de no hacerlo, quizás nunca lo hallaran.

—Viktor, hay algo que debes ver... y por lo que estoy seguro que Leo no va a dañar a Yuuri, no al menos como creemos.

 

Viktor no pareció entender sus palabras, pero confiaba en Sasha. Esa misma noche se le dio de alta, al igual que a Yuri y a Beka. La policía les dijo que aún estarían en contacto con ellos para declaraciones posteriores. Todos se fueron en la limusina que tenía el falso esposo a su disposición y de camino a la casa matrimonial, Viktor le empezó a contar cómo llegó hasta esa mansión donde estaban los 'Yuri', y la verdad no había sido tan difícil.

 

Habló con la secretaria personal de Leo de quien sabía secretos contados por él mismo, que la perjudicarían en su matrimonio y ante la ley. No fue difícil que le diera acceso a su información y se enterara de sus 'negocios' no tan transparentes al parecer de prostíbulos de mucho nivel, pero de todas formas no tan legales. El problema es que los nombres y ubicaciones estaban encriptados y sólo había un nombre y lugar, que fue el primero que visitaron. Tuvieron qué, hacerse invitar, y la secretaria muy amable les dio los pases de acceso y sus nombres falsos. De ahí, empezaron a enterarse de los muchos otros sitios y a recorrerlos fingiendo ser hijos de millonarios que compraban chicos, hasta que fueron descubiertos en una de esas fiestas por un hombre que se identificó como policía y les preguntó por su actitud, si acaso ellos también lo eran. Contaron todo al hombre y empezaron a colaborar y fue cuando por fin llegaron a esa mansión atendida por los chicos de 'Las Sirenas', pero que según inteligencia secreta, esa noche se haría un negocio enorme de lavado de dinero. La policía le ayudó a 'pagar' por un chico con las características de Yuuri y por fin uno de los dirigentes de esas casas, cayó en la tentación del dinero y vendió al muchacho del Japón. Y ya el resto era historia. Sólo que había una cosa en particular, Viktor jamás mencionó a Leo, cuando estuvo con la policía.

 

Sasha creía muy a su pesar, que algo en el fondo de su hermano aún lo jalaba para el lado de ese maniático. Le había manipulado muy profundamente y eso no se podría borrar tan rápido como hubiera querido. Agradeció al cielo que Yuuri hubiese aparecido para salvar a su hermano, porque eso hacía el chico japonés, salvarlo. Ojalá se lo llevara lejos y fueran felices comiendo lasañas. Ahora esperaba que con lo que estaba por mostrarle por fin su corazón sacara a Leo.

 

 

La limusina se detuvo y las puertas de la casa fueron abiertas por los sirvientes. Al inicio parecían muy confundidos y no sabían a quien hacer la reverencia, pues Viktor y Sasha lucían idénticos. Sasha de alegre manera les dijo que no se preocuparan que luego les explicaría, no quería perder tiempo, no podía perderlo. Fue hasta debajo de las escalinatas, y con el diminuto control remoto abrió la pared. Todos se asombraron, Viktor que había estado en esa casa muchas veces jamás había notado aquello.

—Hermano, lo que estás por ver, quizás responda el porqué, Leo no te quería, no como es lo normal.

 

Sasha abrió la puerta más al fondo del pasillo que seguía y encendió la luz. Al inicio no parecía nada espectacular, pero el vistazo inicial ni siquiera los acercaba a lo que pudieron imaginar. La habitación era un estudio de ballet, rodeado de estatuas en cera perfectas con los trajes que Viktor había usado en sus presentaciones, así como fotografías en gran formato de cuando recibía sus medallas y de algunas de sus rutinas. Pero eso no era lo siniestro.

—No entiendo, ¿quién es? No creo haberlo visto nunca competir, es más acá estoy yo y nunca me senté junto a él —Dijo Otabek muy confundido. Todos lo miraron creyendo que con sus miradas le daban la respuesta.

 

Todas las estatuas, tenían el rostro de Leo, con los trajes que Viktor había usado en sus rutinas más galardonadas. Más terrorífico aún es que algunas de ellas tuvieran en sus pechos medallas en oro o en plata legítimos, copias exactas de las originales. Quizás más costosas. Y algunas de ellas, tenía el cabello largo emulando totalmente los procesos que Viktor tuvo en su apariencia. Las fotografías eran igual. Montajes perfectos con el rostro del amante. Locura total y absoluta.

—Leo, nunca estuvo conmigo porque me quisiera, quería ser yo... vivía a través de mi... —Viktor llevó su mano a su boca, quería gritar en ese momento. Llorar por el tiempo perdido y por haber esperado años una explicación a esa relación amor-odio de su parte. Nunca hubo amor. Leo siempre estuvo loco.

—Por eso creo que no va a hacerle daño a Yuuri... no por ahora —intervino Sasha. Viktor miró a su hermano, y se agitó aún más.

—No quiere a Yuuri para vengarse de mí... lo quiere para él...

 

Viktor se recostó en una de las barandas del salón intentando no perder el poco aire que le llegaba a los pulmones. Sasha se acercó para intentar auxiliarlo, el shock era tremendo, el mismo que sintió cuando descubrió esa habitación. Yuri miraba todo aquello como si se tratara de una muy loca película de la cual el también era parte. Y pensó en su homónimo.

—Katsuki no es idiota. Y si descubrió a tiempo a este loco, sabe cómo actuar. Pero quizás no sea por mucho.

Todos miraron a Yuri mientras hablaba. Y tenía razón, por ahora si Yuuri era inteligente le seguiría el juego a Leo, hasta donde pudiera llegar. Y así lo hacía, pues en sus piernas tenía recostada la cabeza de su enemigo, quien le pidió que le acariciara los cabellos y le llamara Viktor. Accedió, pues necesitaba tiempo para pensar cómo salir de esa pésima historia de horror. 

 

***********************

Con amor: Yukino. 


	15. Capítulo 15

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

Basado en el anime de Yuri!!! On Ice

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 15.  
  
  
  
  
 _«Y ahora sueña, flotando sobre un lecho de coral, como sueñan las sirenas...»_  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Con la decepción abrumadora en sus ojos, intentó conciliar el sueño en el que fue el cuarto de su hermano en esa casa, donde nunca se consumó para su fortuna el matrimonio. Viktor miraba en su celular las fotos de Yuuri que aún guardaba y las lágrimas se le escapaban desafiantes por la mejilla. Haber visto ese cuarto descabellado que Leo tenía imitándolo a él en todo, lo asustó mucho. Yuuri estaba en peligro, quizás uno muy serio. Entre todos hablaron y prefirieron no contar nada ni a las autoridades ni mucho menos a la prensa, debían manejarlo como pudieran ellos solos.

Beka y Yuri se quedaron en el cuarto de huéspedes. Cayeron profundos y no era para menos, las emociones habían sido demasiadas en menos de dos días. Aún no superaban ni entendían del todo lo que vieron en ese cuarto de ballet, pero con la cabeza un poco descansada las cosas quizás fluyeran mejor. Además Yuri estaba atormentado por el hecho de no haber podido impedir que Leo se llevara a su homónimo. En su cabeza vio mil escenarios posibles para haberlo podido salvar, y se flagelaba el alma creyendo que algo más hubiera podido hacer. Yuuri había luchado como una fiera, en cambio él con un toquecillo se había derrumbado como una torre de naipes. Fue ahí cuando vio toda esa fortaleza que tenía el chico del Japón. No podía ver a Viktor a la cara sin creer que él le recriminaba por no haber hecho nada. Nadie por supuesto lo culpaba, pero era más fácil así. Sentirse miserable hacía juego con el sentir de todos. Beka por su parte, quería alejar a Yuri de todo aquello, ya la tensión había sido suficiente para cualquiera.

Revolcándose en aquella cama, se dio cuenta que Sasha no estaba acostado en el piso, como supuestamente quedaron. Ninguno se atrevería a usar el cuarto de Leo, allá la locura debía respirarse por las paredes como en el salón del ballet. Se levantó y caminó por las escaleras apenas iluminadas por las luces que venían de los ventanales gigantes. Viktor vio a su hermano sentado en el comedor, tomando lo que parecía ser un té. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

—Vaya historia señor patinador —Dijo Sasha ofreciéndole un poco de té a su hermano que aceptó gustoso — ¿cómo es que nuestras sencillas vidas llegaron a esto?; Viktor... yo te dejé muy solo en esta relación enfermiza que llevabas con Leo. Perdóname. Yo debí alejarte de su lado desde que me di cuenta de lo mal que la pasabas. Pero quise dejar que tomaras tus decisiones sin darme cuenta que siempre eliges muy mal —Sasha se echó a reír y Viktor le siguió. La verdad el hermano pentacampeón, jamás se sintió solo. Pero tenía que reconocer que fue muy terco. Sin embargo no esperaba que una sencilla historia de lo que él creía que era amor, hubiera derivado en semejante locura. ¿Casa de hosted?, ¿Lavados de activos?, ¿Un hombre tan obsesionado con el patinaje como para pretender ser él?, ¿Un amante japonés perdido?, ¿Un amante japonés perdido, escritor de historias eróticas donde era el protagonista? Por un segundo, no se creyó tan importante como para que le pasara eso. Sasha le tomó por una mano y le consoló diciéndole que todo iba a acabar, que confiara en Yuuri. Y que por Dios se largaran de vacaciones cuando eso terminara.

—Pensaba llevarlo a un crucero —Dijo Viktor tímidamente, ante el silencio propio de las tres de la mañana —él habla mucho de eso en sus historias. Y de cómo soy el osado hombre que siempre sabe lo que hace y lo que dice. Y cómo soy el mejor amante del mundo y lo revuelco y lo hago venirse muchas veces...

—Por favor Viktor, suficiente, no quiero saber cómo se cogían, gracias. —Viktor se echó a reír, le hacía falta un poco de eso. Le faltaba un poco de Sasha.

—Ese de sus historias, no era yo. Eras tú.

—Pero claro que lo sé, ¿me crees idiota? —Viktor miró a su hermano con extrema sorpresa —verás tonto hermano, ese hombre tan 'encantador' del que Yuuri escribe y escribe, no eres tú y la razón es una, los sueños y la realidad son muy diferentes y es ahí cuando se encuentra la felicidad. Esa realidad tiene que ser el sueño máximo, el que nunca se espera. Yuuri pensaba que eras una dulzura, y se encontró con un gruñón. Creyó que cocinabas como los dioses y no sabes ni prender una estufa. Te creyó seguro y que lo resolvías todo con sabiduría, y mejor no me hagas hablar de eso. Y cuando me conoció se sorprendió pero, por más que era su ideal, yo no era Viktor Nikiforov. Y creo que luchó mucho contra tu horrorosa forma de ser, a veces tan arrogante, ¿cómo pudiste intimidarlo tanto y llevarlo a la cama con esa excusa de demandarlo? Lo trataste como un cualquiera por Dios. Y aún así, aún cuando lo subestimaste tanto, vino contigo. Al inicio por supuesto quería terminar todo rápido e irse, pero se dio tiempo contigo. Creo que no se esperó esta aventura 'made in Rusia'. Pero, ama a este Viktor, porque eres tú. Eres el mejor patinador artístico del mundo, eres de carne y hueso, eres tan imperfecto como él. Y eso lo hizo sentir que podía tocarte y estar contigo, sin miedo a que desaparecieras. Sé que ya te lo he dicho muchísimas veces, pero por alguna razón, tú pareces no creerlo.

Viktor sin dejar de mirar a Sasha, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que no limpió. Ellos dos eran reales. Ellos eran un par de errores andantes, cada uno a su manera y cuando se encontraron, fueron un acierto. Y en la cama, donde se entendían tan bien, donde sus pieles se encendían como el fuego, era donde lo demostraban. Ahí Yuuri le suplicaba que lo tomara más y más, que no le soltara. Y repetía una y otra vez su nombre, ahí no había ataques de ansiedad, ni miedo a lo inesperado. Ahí Yuuri, era Yuuri Katsuki el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo.

—Lo amo, Sasha.

Sasha se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su hermano quien no se movió. El hermano menor le dijo que iba a descansar, que mañana averiguarían como fuera dónde estaba Yuuri, pero que el cerebro debía dormir. Viktor le dijo que quería terminar de tomar el té, le estaba haciendo mucho bien. Lo vio subir las escaleras desde el imponente comedor y luego viró su vista a la taza que tenía en las manos. Exquisito, como todo lo que hacía Sasha. Él creía que dormir no era tan necesario mucho menos cuando quedó inconsciente en un momento tan importante como era rescatar a Yuuri. Rescatar. Pensó en la gravedad de esa palabra, y que su vida sencilla se había convertido en todo un desastre cuando intentó hacer las cosas diferentes. Bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si con eso el dolor en su pecho disminuyera.

— ¿Amo Viktor? —Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y vio al mayordomo de aquella casa, con su pijama muy al estilo antiguo, que le hablaba desde la puerta de la cocina. Todo estaba en penumbras y se alcanzó a asustar un poco, sin embargo, le respondió afirmativamente — ¿El amo Viktor Nikiforov de verdad?

—Si te refieres a que si soy Viktor Nikiforov el que no se casó realmente con Leo, sí, soy yo.

—Entonces es a usted a quien busco. Señor —El hombre anciano con mil modales, se acercó hasta Viktor sin encender ninguna luz, el de ojos de cielo se asustó un poco, no era usual que la servidumbre estuviera despierta a esa hora, pero parecía que tenía algo importante que decirle. Cuando estuvo junto a él, el mayordomo se inclinó para saludarlo y le extendió lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel. —Hace poco más de un día, el amo Leo llamó y me pidió que escribiera esta nota para usted, pero hizo especial énfasis en que verificara que fuera para el señor Viktor Nikiforov. No entendí mucho la verdad, pero al verlo llegar con su hermano, todo se hizo un poco más claro. No pude dársela antes porque siempre estaba usted acompañado, y sus órdenes fueron que se la diera cuando se encontrara solo.

Viktor tomó la hoja de papel que el amable hombre mayor le estaba extendiendo. Con algo de desconfianza empezó a leer. A medida que avanzaba la lectura abría más los ojos, y luego devolvió su mirada al hombre que no se había retirado de su lado. Se puso de pie, pero no se movió del lugar. Parecía que se estaba debatiendo por algo. Luego miró al mayordomo y le dio las gracias. Dio unos pasos para dirigirse a la escalera y fue ahí cuando el hombre mayor le habló de nuevo.

—Por favor señor, le pido un poco de Piedad con el señor Leonidas. Esta casa nunca fue un lugar feliz y eso lo hundió en la locura en la que vive. —El hombre bajó su cabeza, claramente muy entristecido. Viktor intentó hacerle una sonrisa distante y luego le pidió que fuera a dormir. El mayordomo obedeció sin objetar nada y lo vio mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

Subió muy rápido y buscó algo de ropa de Sasha. No tenía la suya en ese sitio e ir hasta su departamento lo retrasaría más. Vio a su hermano menor dormido profundo en el piso de ese cuarto, respetando su espacio en la cama. Mientras se vestía, lo miraba y le agradecía mucho el haber nacido para estar a su lado. Se arrodilló junto a él una vez terminó y algo le susurró al oído. Luego le dio un beso en la frente y salió de ahí corriendo.

 

 

 

El nuevo alba llegaba a los ojos castaños de Yuuri como una maldición, pues en dos días no había podido pegar los ojos un minuto para descansar, temiendo qué pudiera hacer el desquiciado amante. No podía pensar en nada, no había forma de escapar de ahí; Leo se iba por ratos, pero el sitio parecía una fortaleza. Intentó con todo lo que pudo romper los vidrios de las ventanas para intentar escapar por allí, pero nada funcionó. No sabía dónde estaba, si era una ciudad principal o un poblado más pequeño, si era incluso San Petersburgo, pues no la conocía toda. Su rutina diaria mientras estuvo ahí, era la de ir de la pista de hielo al departamento de Sasha y ocasionalmente de ahí, al departamento de Viktor. Más no conocía y se odió por no haber sido un poco curioso en explorar la ciudad.

Pelear con Leo tampoco era una opción, porque seguro terminarían muertos los dos y bajo ninguna circunstancia esa era la idea. El loco debía estar en un manicomio y él debería ir a la pista de hielo con Viktor. Esa era la lógica que podía manejar por ahora, para no enloquecer también. La fortaleza en ese punto se había terminado. Lo único que deseaba era estar en los brazos de Viktor y hacer el amor hasta que ya no tuviera aliento. Nadie jamás, lo hubiera preparado para lo que se venía, irónicamente deseado.

Escuchó la puerta principal de aquel lujoso Pent-house abrirse y se puso frente a ella con la determinación que aún le quedaba, como desafiando al verdugo. Pero ni en sus más locos supuestos pudo haberse imaginado lo que estaba a punto de pasar: Por la puerta entraba nada más y nada menos que Viktor Nikiforov. Ese del que escribía, ese por el que había dejado todo, ese que pudo ver fugazmente dos noches atrás. Yuuri se quedó ahí, paralizado creyendo que ya por fin alucinaba, o que Leo había logrado convertirse en Viktor como deseaba. El chico japonés apenas si podía con su respiración y Viktor no se movía de la puerta. Fueron segundos de angustia única, que se no se podían describir.

—Mi Yuuri, mi niño Hentai... —Y al escuchar eso, Yuuri Katsuki, el joven japonés de 25 años, patinador en pausa y enamorado de un ruso, saltó como un cervatillo sobre Viktor, abrazándolo por el cuello y amarrando las piernas a su cintura. Gritaba totalmente exaltado, llorando como un niño. Viktor lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo fuerte, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, sólo por él. Por Fin Yuuri se soltó del cuerpo de su amado, se limpió un poco las lágrimas y lo miró conmovido.

—Gracias, por estar acá. Vámonos ahora, seguro el que hayas llegado hasta mí, significa que todo se acabó, que Leo está arrestado, que todo... se acabó... —Yuuri notaba algo muy raro en Viktor que no pronunciaba palabra. Parecía entonces que nada había acabado. Pero no entendía muy bien cómo había llegado él hasta ese sitio.

—Yuuri, estoy acá porque él me citó. Esto acaba hoy, y sólo un Viktor tendrá que seguir patinando... —Yuuri lo miró y le tomó las manos, que tenía sudorosas. Le acarició luego el rostro y le dio un beso que fue bien recibido, pero el chico de cabellos negros no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Viktor, este no es el momento de jugar al héroe, ni de hacer de esta historia una telenovela... vamos a salir muy calmadamente por donde entraste, iremos corriendo a la policía, luego nos daremos una ducha larga, dormiremos una semana y nos reiremos como locos recordando esto en un año y por favor... ni se te ocurra mencionar mis estúpidos escritos, ahora, en este momento estoy con el idiota del que me enamoré hasta los huesos. Dame la mano y salgamos de acá... —Yuuri lo tomó de la mano izquierda intentando jalarlo hasta la puerta, mientras Viktor le sonreía. Le intentó explicar que el edificio estaba en construcción, y que estaba rodeado de los hombres de Leo. Que lo dejaron entrar, pero que no los dejarían salir sin que Leo lo ordenara. Era el momento que Leo había esperado, confrontarse él mismo, con quién él creía era él mismo. Y Yuuri parecía el trofeo de aquella demente historia. No podría haber sobre la tierra dos Viktor Nikiforov, según la desquiciada mente de Leo.

 

 

 

Sasha abría sus ojos, y se percató que Viktor no estaba. Fue al cuarto de huéspedes donde veía a Beka y a Yuri dormir abrazados, así que no quiso molestarlos, ya ellos la habían pasado muy mal y merecían el descanso. Bajó las escaleras perezoso y fue directo a la cocina saludando alegre a todos como era su costumbre. Preguntó por su 'doble' como le llamaba y nadie le supo dar razón. En ese momento el mayordomo entró a la cocina y Sasha le preguntó de nuevo. En la casa se vivía una tensa calma, sin Leo en ella y sabiendo a medias lo que sucedía, todos estaban en la espera de una muy segura intervención policial.

—Señor... Sasha... El señor Viktor esta madrugada... —El hombre mayor parecía no saber cómo decirle al hermano 'gemelo' lo que pasaba, así que le extendió la nota que Viktor había leído y dejado en el comedor. Sasha la recibió en aparente calma, pero su rostro cambió a furia infinita cuando terminó de leer la nota. Arrugó el papel y maldijo hasta más no poder. Entonces, recordó que en sueños, Viktor le susurraba algo:  _«Cuida de mi Yuuri por favor»_ pero no imaginaba que fuera real. Ya entonces no había marcha atrás, tendría que avisar a las autoridades. Ir allá no serviría de nada sin apoyo real. La historia estaba por terminar.

 

 

 

Y en la cumbre de la torre, los amantes darían el paso definitivo al vacío, jugando a la par con el lobo feroz. Lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría, y seguramente sería todo lo malo. Pero Yuuri parecía que no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Viktor lo miró y supo que de ese chico sin mayores expectativas y temeroso de todo que se escondía tras sus historias, no quedaba mucho. Y se alegró, algo, al menos algo bueno salía de todo eso. Accedió por fin a salir de ahí con él, llegarían hasta donde pudieran. Yuuri se alegró mucho al ver que Viktor volvía a ser ese lleno de seguridad que había conocido. Quizás había algo que Leo había dejado descuidado y esa sería la zanja por la que huirían.

Sigilosos bajaron corriendo muchísimos pisos y Yuuri se pudo dar cuenta que era cierto, el edificio aún estaba en construcción, parecía que lo único terminado en su totalidad era el Pent-house donde se encontraba. Aún estaban las máquinas, las herramientas de los obreros en cada piso, ni ventanas ni paredes ni divisiones en la mayoría de éstos, así que recibían el aire fresco casi de frente. Yuuri le preguntaba insistente por dónde había subido y Viktor le dijo que por el ascensor que ya estaba en funcionamiento, por eso no pudo ver si había alguien en cada nivel. Iban corriendo por las escaleras como almas perseguidas, pero tuvieron que detenerse a respirar, el maldito edificio era un rascacielos, y usar el ascensor sería una alerta a la seguridad de Leo y no se iban a arriesgar habiendo llegado tan lejos.

Un minuto descansaron, iban a seguir su camino en bajada, cuando escucharon el sonido de un cañón y algo que se estrellaba en la pared. Sólo por instinto se agacharon, vieron el agujero y supieron que era definitivamente un arma. Leo los había encontrado, o quizás los había estado esperando en ese sitio desde siempre. Viktor se levantó y caminó un poco más adentro de ese sitio, donde sólo había piso de concreto y luego, el vacío. Yuuri iba a su lado y vio como Leo con el arma en alto salía de atrás de una columna, visiblemente descompuesto.

—Están acá y lo agradezco mucho. Sé que ahora no entienden nada, pero de ahora en adelante vamos a ser felices todos.

—Leo... Viktor. Por favor deja ir a Yuuri. Esto es entre tú y yo, siempre lo ha sido. Tu yo de este lado del espejo te suplica que por favor dejes ir a Yuuri. —Viktor hablaba caminando despacio llevando a Yuuri de la mano, se detuvo cuando tropezó con un mazo. Aún estaban muy alto y sintió algo de mareo al no ver soporte de ningún tipo en ese piso.

—Yuuri por favor ven acá. No quiero hacerte daño, y mucho menos a mi reflejo, sólo aléjate de él. Él es falso, él es reemplazable, ¿viste que hasta Sasha lo pudo imitar? Él no es real, soy yo el real. Yo soy ese de las medallas de oro, el de esas preciosas piernas que se mueven con gracia. Siempre esas piernas serán mías. ¡ESE MALDITO REFLEJO ME ROBÓ TODO! ¡ESE MALDITO DE CABELLO GRIS ME CUBRÍA MIENTRAS ESTABA EN EL PODIO! ... Pero yo sabía que igual lo que él tuviera lo tendría yo. Incluso su amante. Esta arma es sólo para no permitir que escapen, ninguno... —mientras Leo hablaba incongruencias, Yuuri soltó la mano de Viktor quien hizo lo posible por no permitirlo. Sin embargo lo dejó ir, Yuuri arriesgaría el todo por el todo intentando quitarle esa poderosa arma que tenía en las manos y que manipulaba tan bien. A lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar las escandalosas sirenas de lo que parecían eran patrullas o ambulancias, pero eran muchas. Yuuri respiró, parecía que la ayuda estaba llegando. El celular de Leo empezó a sonar con fuerza pero no le puso el más mínimo de atención, seguro eran sus hombres intentado avisarle que la policía se acercaba.

—Me iré contigo... Viktor —Dijo Yuuri dirigiéndose a Leo, llegando a medio camino entre él y su hombre de ojos de mar —Pero no puede haber más que un Viktor a quien pueda amar... —Leo, quien tenía ya la razón muy lejos de ahí, sonrió y sin bajar un segundo el arma le extendió la mano. Era lo que Yuuri esperaba, tomarlo, golpearlo y reducirlo. En teoría todo era muy sencillo y hollywoodense, quizás funcionaría.

—No. Ya no habrá más patinador. Ya no habrá motivos para que seas algo que no eres. —Yuuri viró a ver a Viktor con terror. Leo tampoco entendía lo que quería decir con esas palabras. Afuera las sirenas se hicieron más ruidosas, estaban ya ahí y lo que parecía ser un policía hablaba por un megáfono. Yuuri sentía que se moría al no entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Viktor que lucía también enloquecido. El corazón se le quería salir del pecho, Leo estaba lo suficientemente loco como para matarlos y matarse. Y entonces Viktor, ese mismo que una noche entró curioso a su cuarto y leyó sus historias eróticas sin querer, que se emborrachó y al que al parecer había hecho suyo esa única vez, le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió —Ya no podrás patinar más. —Dijo después de eso, el pentacampeón.

Con el pulso firme, entre las manos tomó el mazo con el que había tropezado y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza con ambas manos. Yuuri no sabía que tenía pensado pero lo lógico y lo obvio era ir a golpear a Leo y terminar con todo aquello, al parecer ignorando el detalle del arma. Leo miraba a Viktor sin entender lo que quiso decir, estaba tan confundido y paralizado como Yuuri, pero con la muñeca inamovible para disparar.

Y entonces como en las más horrorosas pesadillas en la que hay necesidad de correr y el cuerpo no responde, Yuuri vio cómo con una fuerza abrumadora Viktor movió el mazo y mientras intentaba entender el destino de ese golpe, Yuuri recorrió toda su vida con él en un segundo. La fantasía que se le había escapado de las hojas, se le convirtió en una historia de terror y no supo cómo regresar al argumento original.

El rey del hielo, el hombre con pies de oro, el guapo, el inteligente, el amante, el perfecto, el de ojos de cielo, de cabello de ceniza, el de cuerpo de arte, el de sueños infinitos, dejó caer toda la fuerza de ese mazo de hierro puro sobre su propia rodilla derecha, quebrándola de inmediato. Un sonido seco hizo esa maldita herramienta al romper la pierna del rey. Yuuri no pudo más que caer de rodillas sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, gritando, gateando hasta donde Viktor que se desplomaba llorando del dolor.

— ¡NO! ¡MIS PIERNAS!, ¡MIS PIERNAS!, ¡MIS PIERNAS! —fue el grito desesperado de Leo que se tomaba la cabeza y caminaba de un lado al otro frenético. Yuuri llegó a rastras donde Viktor y lo acomodó en su regazo.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio. Leo le dio un último vistazo a Viktor y le sonrió. Viktor abrió mucho los ojos mientras veía a Leo extender los brazos y lanzarse al vacío. Gritó todo lo que pudo el buen patinador, pero Leo ya no escucharía. Ahora volaba, ahora era libre. Ya no soñaría con patinar nunca más, y ver esas muchas luces que lo esperaban en el infinito, le hicieron sonreír, tan sinceramente como nunca pudo hacerlo. Las luces de las patrullas policiales fueron sus últimos reflectores, donde Leo mostró su mejor presentación a su amiga la muerte.

Y arriba de la torre, los amantes, lloraban.

 

 

 

********************************************

Con amor: Yukino.

Próximo capítulo: Final. 


	16. Capítulo Final

**Como sueñan las sirenas.**

Fanfic YAOI por Yukino.

Basado en el anime de Yuri!!! On Ice

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 16.

Final.

 

 

Nota de la autora: A quienes leyeron hasta acá, a quienes con sus comentarios, lecturas y votos apoyaron mi fanfic un enorme GRACIAS. Mi Viktor, mi Yuuri, mi Sasha, mi Leo, mi Beka, mi Yuri, se despiden hoy cerrando el telón de esta historia, pero esperándolos con los brazos abiertos a mil más que rondan en el mundo. Sueñen mis lectores, que nada les impida soñar, que nada les impida creer en los imposibles, en las Sirenas. Ellas sueñan con ustedes.

Yukino Miyagi.

 

*****

 

Sucedió entonces lo esperado, lo que no podía evitarse. La policía llegó al lugar lo más rápido posible y separó a Viktor de Yuuri, el patinador necesitaba atención. Sasha pudo llegar a tiempo para retener a Yuuri que estaba haciendo difícil el trabajo de los paramédicos que en ese momento sedaron a Viktor que estaba sufriendo un horror con el dolor que él mismo se había provocado para terminar con todo aquello. Entre este mundo y el otro balbuceaba el nombre de Yuuri y el de Leo, seguro alucinando que todo pudo ser diferente, que nadie tenía que terminar ni herido ni muerto.

Viktor extendió la mano, buscando a Yuuri. Él lo supo, y se desprendió de los brazos de Sasha para ir al lado de su amante, de su vida, de su corazón. Apenas pudo tomarla un momento, pues de nuevo fue apartado de su lado. Vio cómo la camilla con su hombre de ojos de mar encima entraba por el ascensor de ese edificio en construcción y se cerraba la puerta, para ya no verlo más.

— ¿Señor, Katsuki? —Preguntó un oficial enorme de mirada intimidante y cabellos de fuego —debe acompañarnos señor, necesitamos urgentemente de su presencia.

— ¿Quiénes? —Preguntó Yuuri apenas pudiendo dar un paso con otro; Sasha se acercaba y otro oficial le impidió que llegara junto a Yuuri. Por supuesto Sasha alegó a más no poder, pero le indicaron que era por el bien del chico del Japón. Luego tendrían tiempo para hablar y reírse de todo aquello, o al menos eso querían creer. Le dijo desde lejos que lo esperaba en el hospital al que llevarían a Viktor y con una sonrisa distante le respondió que claro que iría.

 

Del brazo del oficial, esperaron un tiempo y luego bajaron por el ascensor, hasta el estacionamiento del imponente edificio. No entendía nada, la camioneta era blindada y de vidrios muy oscuros, creyó de nuevo estar secuestrado y empezó a asustarse mucho. Ellos hablaban en ruso y no entendía absolutamente nada. Cuando el auto se echó a andar, salió casi que por un lado de donde estaba el cuerpo de Leo, o lo que quedó de él. Estaba cubierto por una enorme sábana y una cinta policiaca rodeando a escasos tres metros de sus restos. No se había podido levantar el cadáver, por miles de burocracias oficiales que eran propias de casi todo el mundo. Yuuri tuvo la oportunidad de ver el espectáculo completo y pensó en él. Leo estaba loco eso era claro, pero creyó que hubiera podido ser salvado. En ese momento no pensaba en que estuvo por matarlo a él y a Viktor, pensó en que hubiera querido conocerlo más y no haberle tenido tanto miedo. Quizás lo hubiera podido traer de donde su mente lo llevó.

 

Lo creyó un soñador. Leo quería ser algo que jamás podría y al parecer deseaba con el alma. Pero dejó que sus fantasías se salieran por completo de su cabeza y quiso hacerlos realidad muy por la fuerza. Ahora ese hombre de ojos tan preciosos pero nada parecidos a los de Viktor, soñaba para siempre, flotando seguramente en el piso de hielo, danzando como no pudo hacerlo en vida. Ahora, estaría vestido de brillantes, mostrando a todos lo que había en su corazón, y que nadie nunca pudo ver, a excepción de Viktor que sí creyó encontrar algo, que sí pudo en algún momento atravesar su muro y llegar a su centro. Y por eso Leo no sólo quiso hacerlo suyo, si no ser él, porque entonces quizás no sólo sería el mejor patinador del mundo, si no una mejor persona. Y pensó Yuuri que de no haber aparecido, entonces el final hubiera sido feliz. No para él mismo, pero feliz.

 

Y Viktor, ese hombre que siempre le había quitado el sueño, hizo lo increíble, sacrificó de alguna manera su vida, para salvarlos a todos. ¿Lo había hecho por amor? Era probable, pero la pregunta en su cabeza era ¿por amor a quién? Eso quizás jamás lo sabría. Y recordó su mirada, cuando Leo abrió los brazos y se lanzó, sus ojos azules se apagaron como un ocaso. Y Extendió su mano como sin con ese gesto lo hubiera podido salvar. Y de nuevo pensó que si él no hubiera aparecido nunca, nada tan terrible hubiese pasado. Abrumado, se tomó la cabeza y se agachó lo suficiente como para no seguir viendo el escenario de la muerte.

 

Los oficiales seguían sin hablarle y lo llevaron a una muy elegante casa en el centro de la ciudad. Sólo ahí le empezaron a explicar las cosas. Era un asunto diplomático todo lo que había sucedido y no sólo la historia de unos amantes. Yuuri fue llevado a una oficina y un hombre envuelto en un gabán muy oscuro, se sentó frente a él, intentando darle más detalles. Incluso había ahí un intérprete japonés, en caso que algo no quedara claro.

—Señor Katsuki, lamentamos mucho haberlo traído de esta manera pero no tuvimos más opción. Dentro de poco será evaluado por personal médico para que verifique su estado y nos diga si puede volar hoy mismo —Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos y ya con ese gesto hizo la pregunta — no se preocupe señor, voy a explicarle todo lo mejor posible. La muerte del señor Leonidas, ha destapado toda una caldera de prostitución, trata de personas, negocios ilegales y locura, que la verdad nos tiene sin palabras. Estamos aún intentando entender que tienen que ver usted y los señores Nikiforov en todo esto. Supimos por supuesto que usted fue obligado a trabajar en una de estas 'casas' pero al parecer en labores domésticas. Sin embargo, todo el resto de personas involucradas han sido netamente de Rusia, a excepción también de un muchacho de Kazajistán. Casi nadie lo menciona y creo que es un intento de protegerlo y eso también queremos nosotros. Somos un estamento netamente diplomático, y queremos sacarlo de acá cuanto antes, para que su presencia no haga parte de toda esta agua sucia. Es claro que los negocios del señor Leonidas fueron un misterio para todos, incluso para quien fue su esposo, que ahora sabemos que en una jugada maestra no lo fue. Parece que el asunto fue únicamente pasional entre los involucrados y veremos que los Nikiforov y todos los envueltos en esto de una u otra forma, que por supuesto son inocentes, salgan limpios de este asunto. Sin embargo y seré muy directo con usted, es que en este asunto, Yuuri Katsuki jamás aparezca.

 

El hombre seguía y seguía hablando, pero para Yuuri ya todo había quedado claro. Él tenía que ser el fantasma, la sombra, tenía que estar fuera de la ecuación a como diera lugar. Y se sintió un horror. Todo lo harían pasar como la visita de un patinador a Rusia y nada más, si Yuuri aceptaba. Si no lo hacía, seguro vendrían días de interrogatorios, su relación de amantes con Viktor saldría a flote y todos quedarían muy mal librados. Ya Viktor la pasaba muy mal, como para echarle otro problema encima.

 

Aceptó, no tuvo más camino. Pero pidió ver a Viktor antes de irse y le fue negada la petición. Le prohibieron incluso hablar por teléfono con él, con Sasha y con cualquiera involucrado. Sería tanta la prisa por sacarlo de Rusia que no le permitieron asearse. Sus cosas increíblemente estaban ya ahí, empacadas, junto con su pasaporte. Pidió entonces un favor. Un único favor: Que le dejaran escribirle una nota a Viktor y que se la hicieran llegar. Suplicó en su idioma y el intérprete le hizo saber al hombre del gabán sus ruegos. A regañadientes aceptó, y le aseguró que le haría llegar su mensaje. Que tendrían que revisarlo antes para verificar que no hubiese un cruce de información de ningún tipo.

 

—No debe preocuparse señor Katsuki. Cuando todo esto termine, podrán volver a verse, esto no es cuestión de 'nunca más'; de nuevo lamentamos las molestias que esto le haya podido causar.

—Señor... como se llame, yo vine acá por voluntad propia, quiero que eso quede claro. Entiendo que todo esto debe manejarse con la mayor discreción, pero le suplico que le haga llegar esta carta a Viktor Nikiforov. Y...—Hizo una pausa algo larga mirando la ventana —gracias por su ágil voluntad de ayudarme.

 

Y parecía que ahí acababa todo, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Como si nunca hubiera salido de su ciudad para correr tras Viktor, como un niño tras su juguete. Nunca un hombre de cabellos de ceniza entró a su cuarto y descubrió sus escritos homo eróticos con ellos como protagonistas. Jamás estuvo en la cama con Viktor, jamás fue su asistente, jamás conoció a su hermano Sasha, nunca fue secuestrado, nunca fue barman, nunca fue nada. Y despertar de aquello, fue la cosa más triste que hubiera tenido que vivir en el mundo. Y todos en el aeropuerto y en el avión lo notaron. Ahí iba, un hombre al que le arrancaron el corazón.

 

 

 

Arrastraba las ruedas de su maleta, con el dolor del peso de las decepciones, tal como lo hizo esa vez que decidió no patinar más. Volvía a su ciudad, de nuevo con los sueños hechos fracasos, y esta vez el dolor era peor. Estaba tan confundido que en verdad no sabía si lo sucedido en Rusia, había pasado realmente. Y viró al muelle que lo vio escribir tantas veces sus anhelos con ese hombre perfecto, que ahora no sabía dónde ni qué estaba haciendo. Oró todo el camino por que lo de su rodilla no fuera tan grave, y por volverlo a ver lo más pronto posible.

Y en el Onsen hubo algarabía, pero más por el hecho de llegar tan de repente, sin avisar para nada. Lejos estaba su familia de imaginar toda la odisea que vivió, secuestro incluido, pero agradecía en el alma que jamás se hubieran visto envueltos en aquella locura. La madre emocionada, todo lo que podía emocionarse una madre japonesa, le preparó su Katsudon, y el padre le convidó a tomar unas copas. Nada parecía haber sucedido. Nada había cambiado, toda su monótona y gris vida estaba ahí de nuevo, como esa cicatriz que se quiere ocultar, pero que siempre duele.

 

 

 

Y los días pasaron y Yuuri se sintió harto de descansar. Nada pudo saber de los Nikiforov, era imposible su comunicación con ellos. El escándalo en Rusia le llegó a su televisor en la sección de chismes. Nadie hubiera imaginado que él hizo parte de todo aquello, fue protagonista, pero esa historia sólo quedaría para sus escritos.

 

—Yuuri has perdido forma y debes entrenar de nuevo. Me alegra que volvieras para dar las clases a los chicos, te han extrañado mucho.

—Minako Sensei —Dijo Yuuri haciendo una reverencia —Gracias por recibirme de nuevo, creo que ya no me iré más.

—Hay algo diferente en tu mirada. No puedo adivinar que es, pero ya no te ves tan perdido como antes, debiste aprender mucho, por eso no me explico por qué estás en tan mala forma.

—Aprendí muchísimo, eso es cierto. Pero no todo fue sobre el patinaje —Yuuri sonrió y empezó a contarle sobre su vida en San Petersburgo, ocultando claro todo aquel drama.

 

Minako estaba sorprendida con el hecho de saber de un hermano de Viktor Nikiforov y más aún con su profesión de cocinero. Escuchaba atenta su historia del asistente y cómo Viktor tuvo un accidente y Yuuri tuvo que volver, pues él debía recuperarse, y todo se lo contaba mientras ayudaba con el aseo del salón. Hablaba sin parar y aún por dentro se preguntaba si acaso algo de todo aquello había pasado.

 

 

 

Un día casi dos meses después por fin, su móvil sonó escandaloso. Creyó que era Pichit, quien no tenía en cuenta el cambio horario y le marcaba entre las dos y tres de la mañana. Con pereza, tomó el aparato y dio un brinco en la cama, la llamada era de Rusia. Y entonces con voz tímida respondió, mientras el corazón le daba brincos por todo el pecho.

—  _¡Yuuri! Dios mío esto ha sido una locura, hasta hoy las aguas se han calmado y me puedo comunicar contigo, ¿puedes creer que no podía siquiera enviar e-mails? Nos han vigilado todo este tiempo y ni siquiera imaginas el problemón en que nos metimos por el matrimonio falso, la familia de Leo creyó que Viktor iba a heredar, obviamente él no iba a pedir nada por Dios, entonces se supo que todos sus activos fueron congelados y empezaron a averiguar si algo de nosotros era comprado con el dinero de Leo..._

— ¿Sasha, eres tú verdad? —Tuvo que interrumpir Yuuri, porque parecía que la persona al otro lado del teléfono no iba a callarse nunca.

_— ¡Pero claro que soy yo! Yuuri hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, al chico Altin la pareja de Yura también lo sacaron del país en la más absoluta discreción como sucedió contigo para que no se viera involucrado, pero ya me enteré que Yura anda con él de vacaciones en Kazajistán, te dejó unos regalos, al pequeño tampoco le permitieron hablar con nadie, no te imaginas cómo ha sido esto, y Viktor que apenas puede caminar..._

— ¿Cómo está él? ¿Puedo hablarle? —Y un silencio enorme haciendo gala a la hora, llenó la habitación. Yuuri empezaba a entender entonces lo que pasaba. —No quiere hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

— _Yuuri, mi estúpido hermano cree que estar lejos es lo mejor, porque la pasaste muy mal por su culpa, y ahora todo este problema con Leo... sé que muere por verte pero por ahora, será mejor dejar las cosas así... —_ Sasha podía escuchar el pecho de Yuuri estallar de tristeza _—igual recuerda que Sasha Nikiforov te visitará en sus vacaciones._

—Te esperaré con los brazos abiertos —dijo Yuuri arrastrando las palabras —una cosa más, yo le escribí un mensaje ¿lo recibió?

— _Lo hizo Yuuri. No dijo nada después de leerlo._  —La pausa se hizo insoportable. Se despidió diciendo que tenía prisa y Yuuri le recordó que lo esperaba cuando quisiera. El dolor que podía respirarse era tan grande que el mismo Sasha sintió morirse. Luego de eso, colgó.

 

 

—Gracias Sasha.

—Viktor por favor, tienes que verlo. No puede ser que todo termine de esta forma, le estás haciendo mucho daño —Sasha se sentó en el sofá junto a él, extendiéndole el teléfono para que le llamara. Pero parecía que la historia había llegado a su fin.

—No va a pasar Sasha. Ya vi morir a Leo, no voy a soportar si por mi culpa algo le pasa a Yuuri. Ya esta vez no será una pierna rota, será un patinador muerto.

—Deja el drama Viktor, ya nada más malo puede pasarle a Yuuri, aparte de tener que soportarte. Leo está muerto, ya no hay nada que te vincule a ese loco, no hay peligro alguno, en un año volverás a los patines, es terrible tener que verte como un alma en pena a toda hora, susurrando su nombre por las noches y llorando cada que lees esa nota. ¿Qué diablos te impide estar con él? 

—El miedo.

Ese argumento tan básico y casi banal, dejó sin palabras a Sasha. Ese poderoso sentimiento lo entendía muy bien y no pudo o mejor, no quiso refutarle nada. No tendría miedo para siempre eso era cierto, pero quizás sólo cambiaría ese sentimiento lejos de Yuuri. Sasha le dijo sin embargo, que él si iría a visitarlo a Japón, a lo que Viktor no puso objeción. El hermano que no sabía que más hacer, se levantó para servirle algo de comer al ahora patinador en muletas. Viktor se cercioró que no fuera observado y sacó de su bolsillo esa nota que Yuuri le dejó. La estrujó contra su pecho con mucha fuerza y de nuevo, dejó caer su río de lágrimas silenciosas sobre ella. La historia del chico pervertido y el patinador furioso, había llegado a su fin. Ya nada había que contar.

 

 

 

*****

 

Un día, cuando regresaba de su trabajo con Minako, Yuuri vio un enorme camión frente al Onsen. Se le hizo muy extraño, pero pensó que era de alguna casa vecina. Dentro de éste no parecía haber nadie, sin embargo lo inspeccionó mucho tiempo para intentar adivinar de qué se trataba. Al pensar que se veía mal curioseando, entró al vestíbulo de su casa y percibió un aroma exquisito de la cocina. No podía adivinar de qué podía tratarse, pero su estómago se entusiasmó montones.

—Mamá, dime que cocinas que huele exquisito—. Entró olfateando y sonriendo — ¿Aprendes algo nuevo?

—Yuuri, hoy la cocina es una locura —Dijo la entusiasta madre — ¡Aprendo cosas nuevas! —Y luego rió un poco algo avergonzada. Yuuri se acercó más a la barra y sucedió: De entre las ollas y sartenes colgadas, apareció la figura de ese amigo que había hecho en Rusia, ese hermano que arrollaba a quien lo conociera con el oleaje de su alma, ese mismo, ese Sasha. Estaba ahí cumpliendo su promesa casi siete meses después de toda aquella aventura. Yuuri empezó a llorar como un niño y le saltó al cuello con toda la alegría del mundo contenida. Se dio cuenta que el cabello no le había crecido un milímetro y lucía igual a Viktor. La madre no entendía muy bien, se había identificado como amigo de Yuuri y ella lo recordaba de aquella noche de borrachera, sólo que esta vez era cocinero experto, y ella sin desconfianzas le dejó entrar, pero al parecer era más que un simple conocido. Yuuri estaba exaltado, feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba. Unos hombres entraron al vestíbulo y preguntaron si ya podían empezar a bajar las cosas. Sasha miró a Yuuri y éste último les dio instrucciones de donde podían empezar a ponerlas. Yuuri devolvió la mirada a Sasha y el hermano no tuvo que ser adivino para interpretar aquel rostro de pregunta.

—Lo siento Yuuri. —Dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza.

 

Yuuri no tuvo que preguntar más, él no había ido. Como si hubiera tragado algo de cianuro, llevó su mano al pecho para intentar mitigar el dolor que eso le estaba causando. Sasha, lo tomó por una mano y le pidió que le ayudara a bajar algunas cajas con sus cosas. Eran una cantidad exagerada, al parecer el hermano cocinero pensaba quedarse ahí mucho tiempo. Y Yuuri esperaba que dentro de alguna caja, viniera su Viktor pero no fue así.

 

Cuando por fin terminaron Sasha le pidió a Yuuri que se preparara para la cena, pues habían llamado a todos sus conocidos para celebrar, aún no sabía muy bien qué, pero seguro era su llegada. Fue al baño se limpió muy bien el rostro y las manos y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa. A pesar de sentirse morir, aún quería hablar con Sasha y preguntarle mil cosas. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, lo vio sentado en su cama, al parecer no iba a esperar mucho.

 

—No voy a volver a verlo ¿verdad? Quizás sólo me lo tope alguna vez en un evento, o en un aeropuerto—. Recibió una mirada con algo de compasión —estos siete meses, he rogado noche por noche, para tener una oportunidad de verlo, y hablar como tal vez nunca lo hicimos. Al final el amor no es suficiente cuando la realidad es una maldita—. Cerró los puños y se golpeó la frente. El invitado se sorprendió pero Yuuri intentó disimular lo sucedido. —Lo siento, espero en algún momento poder tenerlo al frente y... la verdad no sé, sólo verlo. Tenerte acá, me va hacer recordarlo aún más. Disculpa en serio, quizás no debí decirte nada.

 

—No me molesta —Dijo levantándose de la cama. Dio unos pasos hacia Yuuri y le sonrió — sólo una cosa ¿Es en serio que se me parece tanto?

—No entiendo lo que dices, pero ahora te veo en sus ojos... —Yuuri lo vio directo al rostro. Se acercó lo suficiente como para respirar su aire, lo suficiente para ver en esos ojos azules tan profundos, esos en los que se había perdido, esos por los que había nadado en contra corriente. Su pulso empezó a acelerarse, y podía sentir su corazón al borde del colapso. Y se quedó ahí, sólo viéndolo, sintiendo que por fin el destino que tanto se le había burlado, ahora le hacía un regalo en compensación. Vio como él sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa un papel y se lo entregaba en las manos. Yuuri no tuvo que desdoblarlo para saber de qué se trataba.

—Vi que tienes muchísimos cuadernos con historias muy sucias. Van a ser muchas horas de sexo para pagarme todo...

 

Y el alma en pena se lanzó sobre el amante, bañándolo en besos y caricias. No le dijo nada, no gritó exaltado, no lloró ni sonrió. Sólo lo besó y lo besó, hasta que los labios dolieron, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Lo besó apasionado, dulce, deseoso, esperanzado. Ahí estaba entonces después de todo, su Viktor, que al parecer y por la cantidad de maletas, no pretendía ya irse nunca.

—Yuuri Katsuki, te amo.

 

Fuera de la puerta, Sasha intentó tocar para invitarlos a la cena, pero supo que podrían comer después en cualquier momento. Ese instante era suyo. Era el 'para siempre' que se había interrumpido tantas veces y en circunstancias tan tremendas. Dejó que en ese instante, ellos fueran infinitos. Antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse para no seguir escuchando la sinfonía de gemidos, vio que por la abertura de la puerta se asomaba una hoja de papel. La tomó de prisa y salió de allí sigiloso, desdobló el papel y lo leyó de camino.

 

 

_«Yuuri Katsuki había muerto. Ya no había nada más que hacer, nadie más a quien rogar. Las noches de amor se habían terminado, los sueños convertidos ahora en sangre, bañaban al amante que para siempre lo esperaría, en algún lugar, en algún momento. Sin embargo Yuuri no quería eso, él quería que Viktor viviera, lo esperaría en lo desconocido hasta que fuera su hora. Rogó mientras su alma vagaba, que se le permitiera esperar a ese a quien tanto adoró, para que estuvieran juntos y soñaran, como sueñan las sirenas»._

 

 

Fin.

 

 

***********************

Con amor: Yukino. 


End file.
